Run Away Puppy
by Faith Hunter Jounouchi
Summary: Joey Wheeler's father is abusive and a drunk and if things couldn't get worse they do. Joey finds out that his Dad is in a mob based in New York and they plan to kill him and those around him for fleeing to Japan. How can Seto Kaiba help his pup?Cmplt
1. Adopted Puppy

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh although I wish I did but...all the characters you recognize are not mine and those you do not recognize are of my imagination.

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy my story, this is only my second Joey and Seto pairing story so go easy on me. If you do however get any ideas for my story please don't hesitate to share them, I will take all ideas and suggestions into consideration. Don't forget to review when you are done reading. Oh and one more thing, school just started so don't get upset about me not updating every week, my teachers are already talking about homework every night so...and I can get side tracked. Anyway, hopefully you'll stick with my story to the very end!!! Enjoy and review!!!!

Run Away Puppy 

Chapter One: Adopted Puppy

Joey fell backward from his abusive father's backhand and landed on an old rusty pole, which went straight through his right leg. Joey screamed in pain and tears began to flow from his soft brown eyes. "Don't you cry Joseph, don't you do it!!! Oh I forgot, you're a fag!!! You and that Yugi kid. If he loves and cares so much for ya why ain't you livin' with him? Hmm? Face it Joseph, he doesn't love you, who does?" Joey felt his anger flare up. He looked around the kitchen floor for a weapon he could use to defend himself from his drunken father. Luck was on Joey's side, there next to him laid an empty wine bottle, Joey took it up and chucked the bottle at his father's head. Mr. Wheeler came in contact with the floor not long after, he would remain unconscious for a while. Joey mustered up enough strength to pick himself up off the floor and walk all the way to Seto Kaiba's house in the pouring rain, with the pole still in his leg. Mokuba sat happily on the living room couch watching TV while his brother sat in the chair next to the couch reading "The Hobbit" for the first time; he had seen the Lord Of The Rings movies with Joey and just started reading "The Hobbit". Suddenly just as his book began to get interesting, a loud knock came on the door. Seto looked up from his book to Mokuba then to the clock on his wall, it was almost 9:30 pm, who in their right mind would be visiting this late? Then Seto thought of Joey, maybe he changed his mind about staying for the night. Seto sat his book down and went to answer the door, he unlocked to dead locks then opened the door, his heart sank when he saw what he did, his puppy was injured. "S...Ssse...Seto" Joey said before loosing consciousness. Seto caught him in his arms before he hit the ground. "Mokuba, call the doctor!!!" Seto ordered. Without asking questions the boy did as he was told. "Joey...Joey...Joey...pup..." The voice was faint as he began to awake. Joey groggily opened his eyes and saw Seto and Mokuba leaning over him. He gave a faint moan of pain. "Ssssh..." Seto hushed as he touched Joey's forehead. Joey lifted his right arm and touched Seto's face. The CEO smiled and kissed Joey's paw (yes Seto calls Joey's hands paws). "Wha...what happened to me?" Joey said in a small horse and whispery voice. Seto kissed his forehead then answered, "I believe your father abused you again, but this time he has gone too far, he hurt you badly this time and no one dose that to my puppy." Kaiba explained. Joey tired to sit up but a searing pain shot through his right leg. "No, no pup, lay down." Seto ordered in a soft voice. Joey's breathing had quickened. "Wh...where am I?" 

"You're home again." Seto answered. Joey looked around the room, he wasn't at his father' sorry excuse for a home, the room was clean and white; he was at Kaiba's mansion. Joey watched as Seto checked his right leg. "You took quite a painful fall pup, you landed on a rusty pole. You had to get a couple shots and under went some surgery." Joey quickly sat up, in spite of the pain. "You didn't tell them anything did you? About what happened?" Joey cried remembering the last time he was in the hospital.

"Ssssh...calm down Joey, for your safety I didn't say a thing, you're father wont hurt you anymore." Seto said softly. Joey looked up to the brunette above him, "Wha...what d'ya mean?"

"I mean that you're going to be living with me from now on out. You're father thinks we hate each other and wouldn't think about looking at my home for you, but the first place he would check is Yugi's. Which means he may be in trouble. Mokuba, call Yugi and tell him everything about what happened tonight and tell him he may be in trouble and have him and his grandfather come over here." Seto said. Mokuba nodded and left the room.

"But what about my clothes and personal belongings?" Joey whimpered. Seto hushed his puppy with a soft kiss then answered him, "I'll replace your wardrobe, don't worry, I just don't want to ever going back to that hell hole."

"No Kaiba, I have to go back!!!" Joey cried remembering something important. "What do you desire that is worth your life Joey?"

"My collar."

"What collar pup?"

The blonde puppy looked up to his master, "The collar you gave me." Joey said softly. Seto felt a smile begin on his lips, "But...I thought you hated that thing."

"Kaiba, it was a gift from you, why would I hate something that you got for me because you thought of me. My collar is my most precious possession." Joey whispered with sorrow in his voice. Kaiba touched Joey's right knee and smiled. It was true, Joey did hate the collar at first but it grew quite fast on him, besides Seto had a rule, the collar had to be around Joey's neck if he expected to get into Kaiba's house. "I'll get you another collar if you feel so strongly about having one." Joey shook his head; "No, no it wouldn't be the same, especially since you gave me that collar under certain circumstances on a certain night." The blonde explained. Seto felt himself blush at the thought of that one night, that one heavenly night.

Flash back

Joey lay underneath Kaiba, nearly at the brink of nakedness. The brunette brushed his lips along each and every part of Joey's exposed skin, not missing an inch. Joey couldn't help but whimper like a puppy at the disposal of his master. Seto got ready to pull Joey's boxers off when he smirked and got up off the bed and walked over to his dresser, he brought back with him to the bed a velvet black box. Joey looked at it in wonder. "What's in it?" Joey asked breathless. Seto kissed Joey softly before opening the box. "I got this for you as a late birthday present and I decided to wait until our first time together because I could literally say that I owned you." Kaiba said as he opened the box and reviled its contents. Joey had mixed feelings about what he saw, "A dog collar? Kaiba, with all do respect, I am not a dog." Joey whined. Kaiba kissed his lips then smiled, "Don't get me wrong Wheeler, I know you're not a dog but that's my nickname for you and it fits you perfectly because you're just like an adorable puppy." Seto said quietly. Joey pouted, "Just adorable?" Seto smirked and spoke, "Well, right now you're hot and sexy, and beyond adorable." Joey smiled then took the collar out of the box and smiled, he took the sterling silver tag into his hands and read what it said:

Name: Joey Wheeler

Owner Name: Seto Kaiba

Address: 2270 Honors St.

Domino, Japan 80023

Phone Number: 424-555-2040

If lost then found please return him to his given address, thank you.

Seto took the collar from his puppy and slid it around his neck, buckling it so the tag was in the front. Joey leaned in quickly and kissed his master, thanking him for the collar. Seto responded and then laid his puppy back down beneath him. "Now, be a good boy and take off my pants." Seto said in Joey's ear making him shiver with anticipation. Joey did as he was told then he watched as Kaiba removed his boxers then his own. The brunette engulfed Joey's flesh and heard him gasp aloud. Seto smiled to himself and knew it was a good thing Mokuba was out for the weekend on a school trip, Joey would be making a lot of noises this night and they wouldn't be silent. Seto finally released Joey's flesh and picked up a small container and coated three fingers with lubrication.

"Alright pup, brace yourself this may hurt a bit." Seto whispered. Joey looked at his master with understanding in his eyes. Kaiba pushed Joey's legs apart and inserted one finger into his opening, the puppy whimpered softly and adjusted himself, then Seto inserted a second and a third, Joey was tightly gripping the sheets beneath him as he felt his master within and adjusted himself. "Alright pup, get used to this for a while then brace yourself for something you'll never forget." Joey nodded; he winced and whined as he tried moving with Kaiba's fingers inside. He finally got somewhat used to the feeling and allowed his master to proceed with his member. Kaiba tried being as careful as he could as he inserted himself into his pup. Joey clinched his teeth and gripped Seto's arms. Kaiba could feel Joey tremble. He leaned down and kissed Joey deeply and softly, letting his tongue explore his lover's mouth.

Flash forward

Kaiba was pulled out of his memory as voices came to his ear. "Kaiba." Yugi said quietly. The CEO looked over at his door way and motioned for Yugi and his Grandpa to enter. They walked over to him timidly. "You said we were in danger Kaiba and I assume you wouldn't lie about this." Yugi said. Kaiba nodded. "Yes, Joey's father will not be seeing his son and may come looking for you and your Grandfather, which is why I will be sending hired Kaiba Corp. professionals to protect your shop, but for the night you and your Grandfather are welcome to stay here." Joey smiled at Yugi.

"Are you alright Joey?" Yugi asked. The blonde nodded. "Yeah, Kaiba took good care of me."

12:00 Midnight

Joey was thrashing around in his bed and howling like a dog, which got everyone's attention. Kaiba was the first to get to him though and wake him. Joey woke up crying and shaken.

"Ssssh...pup, it's alright...it's alright...I got ya now, I've got ya." Kaiba said as he rocked Joey in his arms. Joey was very upset, so much so that he wept heavily into Kaiba's chest. "Kaiba, what's wrong with Joey?" Yugi asked. "A bad dream, don't worry, I'll take care of him." Yugi nodded and left the room.

"Ssssh...calm down Joey...calm down." Seto said softly. "You...you were...dead...Kaiba..." Joey tired to say, "Blood...blood all over...it was yours." Joey cried. Seto held tighter to his shaken puppy. "I'm right here Joey, I'm right here."

Kaiba had gotten Joey to calm down and eventually back to sleep. He decided that he didn't have the heart to leave his puppy and lay down beside him. Joey moved in closer and laid his head in the arch of Seto's neck, the night was peaceful but no one could see what lay beyond the horizon for tomorrow.

Author's Note: Sorry if my first chapter seemed like it went fast I promise it wont happen in the chapters to come. So how was it? Was it good? Was it bad, if it was please be nice, this is my first real Seto & Joey pairing story. Like I said before, if you have any ideas you wish to contribute don't hesitate to share them. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter and remember to review. Thanks for reading!!! Oh, and one more thing, the information on Joey's name tag is all fake, I made it up as I wrote this chapter. Hope to see you next chapter!!!


	2. Retreiving The Retriever's Identity Part...

Author's Note: Hopefully you all are enjoying my story and are excited about this new chapter, but before I begin I have some thank yous and questions to answer:

Puffin: Thank you so much for enjoying my story!!! I think you'll enjoy this chapter!!!

Macduff's Mistress: Here's more!!! Hope you enjoy it!!!

Kumori Sakusa Formerly Saeblu: I updated and thanks for reading!!!

Dark-Mage-Quisits: I am glad you liked my story and I promise you I haven't really considered killing Kaiba, so I think your safe. Thanks for reading!!!

MILHARU: Yes, poor puppy and it only gets worse. Thanks for reading!!!

Kenshinfan21: You know that was my plan but I decided to change it when I got some new brainstorms!!! Thanks for reading!!!!

Kikyo 87: I have updated and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!!! Thanks for reading!!!

Sakurako- Sohma: Thanks for loving my story!!! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!!!

Flame Swordsman: I have updated and I hope you will find this chapter enjoyable!!!!

Thank you all so much for reading my story and giving it a chance!!! I expect that you are all awaiting some lemon in my story? Well give me some tips when you find spots in my story that are appropriate for some lemon scenes, I want to satisfy my readers hunger for whatever they would like to see happen and read. Again thank you all and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!!!

Drusilla Bloom Wheeler

Run Away Puppy 

Chapter Two: Retrieving The Retriever's Identity Part One

_Click...click...click...click...click, _is what Joey woke up to. He yawned heavily and silently them looked at the figure next to him. Kaiba sat cross-legged at Joey's feet, typing wildly on his laptop keyboard and talking on his cell phone. "Yeah...that's correct...apartment K- 1020...I need you to escort me, this needs to look as real as possible...alright see you at four." With that Kaiba hung up his cell phone and laid it beside him.

"Where are you going at four Kaiba?" Joey asked. Seto quickly turned and faced his puppy. "I didn't know you were up, did I wake you?" Joey shook his head, "You didn't answer my question Kaiba." Seto sighed then closed his laptop and lay down next to Joey. "Seto." Joey said firmly. He sighed again then told his pup what he was up to, "I wanted this to be a surprise, but since you insist on knowing, a Kaiba Corp. agent and I are going over to your _'pound'_ to retrieve your collar."

"Kaiba, No, I don't want you to get hurt." Joey said as he touched his master's face. Kaiba caressed his puppy's forehead, "Don't worry, we've got a plan, by 4:30 tonight you will have your collar back and around your neck, where it belongs." Joey smiled softly but soon his lips were connected with Kaiba's.

"Kaiba." Joey whispered as their lips slowly parted. Seto smiled then nuzzled his puppy's face. Joey felt his body warm in response to his lover's attention.

"How's your leg pup?" Kaiba asked. Joey made a whimpering sound, "It still hurts." Seto sat up and checked Joey's leg. "Well, I should probably call the doctor and have him come over and change your bandages. The CEO said as he gently glided his right hand over the red and brown blood stained bandages. Joey cringed, his wound was sensitive to any type of contact, even that of his lover's gentle touch.

"I can't believe the nerve your father has to do this to his only son." Kaiba said softly with a hint of anger in his voice. "Seto...I'm with you now, it doesn't matter any more, you said it yourself that it was the last time." The CEO smiled and climbed out of bed and reached for his cell phone that lay atop his laptop. He searched through his phone book and then hit the cal button. Joey watched his master as he talked on the phone.

"Yes...Doctor Barnhart? This is Seto Kaiba...no I'm fine but your latest patient needs a serious bandage change. Yes...alright...thank you doctor." Kaiba hung up his phone and sat it atop his nightstand as he sat back down next to Joey. Joey touched Kaiba's arm and the CEO leaned down and kissed his lover's lips, ravishing them and leaving Joey breathless. The pup had to push his master away before he became _'excited', _it would be bad if he had, there would be no way to please himself or his master; doctor's orders: Joey can't do anything _'outrageous'_ for 12 weeks or longer. Joey wasn't even sure he could last that long _'without'_ Seto. Joey loved the way Seto made him feel when they made love, it was just so...just so...well Joey couldn't explain it, all he knew was that it felt wonderful and when his master would make him come all he saw was a white light.

Mokuba bounced up and down on the living room couch as he watched his Friday morning cartoons; Seto had decided to home school the boy until he could attend the private school Seto enrolled him in for fourth grade. Mokuba squealed in happiness as the beginning of his favorite show started, but then he was interrupted by a firm knock on the door. The boy sighed and slipped off the couch and ran over to the door, answering it.

"Oh, hello Dr. Barnhart! Please come in." Mokuba said happily. The man smiled and stepped over the threshold as Mokuba closed the door behind him. "Where is your brother Mokuba?"

"I think he's upstairs in his office, but if he's not there try his bedroom." Mokuba said politely while running back over to the couch and planting himself back on the cushions. Dr. Barnhart made his way up to the second floor.

"Oh and Kaiba, if it's not too much trouble, could you grab my dueling deck as well?" Joey asked sweetly. Kaiba smiled to himself then kissed his lover's forehead, "Of course pup."

"A-hem, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" The doctor said smiling. Kaiba and Joey blushed substantially between the two of them. "Now Joseph, you should heed my words, no outrageous acts for 12 weeks or more if needed. Mr. Kaiba, the same goes for you, don't provoke Joey." Seto blushed lightly.

In about an hour Joey had brad new bandages, had gotten three more shots, and yelled in pain at the top of his lungs.

"Everything seems to be fine so far, your wound seems to be healing quite fast after one night, you must be a quick healer or you're just ready to get back to old _'habits'._" The doctor said looking from Kaiba back to Joey and winking. Joey felt his face turn slightly red. "Well, since you are healing fast, you might need to start getting back on your feet, so I'll go out to my car and bring in some crutches for you."

"Thank you Dr. Barnhart." Joey said politely. "But walking will be the only act you perform." Kaiba felt himself blush again. The doctor brought Joey the crutches and then was off. Kaiba then made his puppy comfy and began putting his plan in motion.

Kaiba was walking around his house talking on his cell phone to many different people, then he began to walk around his bedroom getting things ready and getting himself prepared for a well-earned shower. Joey had nothing better to do but listen to his caretaker and watch him roam back and forth then in circles, Joey felt his head become light.

"Grrrr...Seto!!! Stop moving around in circles you're making me dizzy!!!" Joey yelled. Seto stopped in his tracks and just stared for a few moments before finishing his phone call. "Yes...thank you...I'll meet you here in two hours." Seto said then closed his phone. "Better?" Joey nodded. "I'm gonna shower, so...keep yourself busy with this." Kaiba handed Joey a remote for the 100-inch plasma TV on the wall, then kissed his puppy on the head and went into the bathroom connected to the right side of the bedroom.

When Joey had finally found something to watch Seto had emerged again from the bathroom with the steam close behind. All Kaiba wore at the time was a black pair of athletic shorts; Joey was basically at drool fest. Seto crawled into bed next to his puppy and laid down for a quick rest.

"What are you watching pup?"

"Ah...nothing."

"Still watching cartoons mutt?"

"Hey!!! This cartoon really ain't Mokuba safe and I ain't a mutt!!!" Seto smiled at his lover's objection and silenced him with a soft but heated kiss.

"Please Seto.... I'm asking you not to do this!!! You could get seriously hurt!!!" Joey yelled as he leaned on the support of his crutches in the living room. "Do you want your collar back or not?" Joey fell silent, he did want his collar back, it meant so much to him, it resembled the love he and Kaiba shared, it also represented that Kaiba owned him...it represented that Kaiba owned his virginity.

"Well pup, what'll it be, but just know whatever you say it won't effect the fact that I am going to get your collar back, because in truth, I want it back too." Joey hobbled over to Kaiba on his crutches, he looked upon him, his brown eyes glistened with tears of fear. Kaiba sighed then captured Joey's lips in a kiss. He took control and opened his mouth. Joey accepted when he felt his master's warm muscle slip across his tender lips. For a couple moments they indulged in each other before parting. As Kaiba pulled his head back, a single strand of mixed saliva connected him and his puppy before it broke (some people might find that disgusting but I thought it was sweet and it fit the moment just right, wouldn't you agree? Well I apologize if it grossed you out, but I liked it). "Besides, your father thinks we hate each other. I'll be alright." Seto said while touching Joey's chin.

"Kaiba." Joey whispered. "Mr. Kaiba, your limo is ready." Said Kaiba's limo driver. The CEO nodded. "Kaiba...please." Kaiba kissed his puppy's head and went out the front door, closing it behind him. "Don't worry Joey, my big brother will be okay." Mokuba's soft voice assured. Joey glimpsed down at Seto's younger brother and smiled.

As the senior Wheeler sat, already drunk, on his old worn couch, five large and muscular men broke down the apartment door. "What the hell is this!!!" Jack Wheeler yelled jumping off his couch and facing the men. The leader of the group came forward and smirked. "Remember me Jack?" Senior Wheeler fell backward in fear and landed on his lame ass excuse for a coffee table and broke it in two.

Author's Note: Ah, the suspense. Yes, the chapter has ended and things are about to get hot!!! Thanks for reading and remember to review!!!!!!! What will happen next? Stay tuned.


	3. Retreiving The Retriever's Identity Part...

Author's Note: Well, I am getting some great feed back from the last chapter, was it that good? I don't know if I'm going to be able to out do myself this time around, but I sure will try.

Here are my thank yous:

Puffin: I updated!!!!!! Here is the next chapter!!! Thanks for reading!!!

Kumori Sakusa Formerly Saeblu: You thought the last chapter was great wait till you read this one. Thanks for reading!!!

Kenshinfan21: I don't know how I could, but I did. No not the teletubies and barney!!!! They scare me!!! I'm going to therapy because of them, no, just kidding. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!!! Thanks for reading!!!

Flame Swordsman: Yeah, Jack needs to be ripped to shreds. You loved last chapter, I think you'll like the ending to this one. Thanks for reading!!!!

Well, here you go, another successful chapter done, I hope you all enjoy reading it!!!!

Drusilla Bloom Wheeler

Run Away Puppy Chapter Three: Retrieving The Retriever's Identity Part Two 

'_Well, there is nothing I can do now, he was gone and out the door, and he wouldn't take no for an answer...his grave...god...I hope he'll be okay. He under estimates what my father is capable of. He doesn't care who you are Seto, he'll kick your ass if you get in his way.' _Joey thought to himself. He made himself comfy on the rather large couch and watched as Mokuba indulged himself in his playstation 2. "So, you're workin' on Kingdom Hearts, nice choice. One of the best games I have ever played." Joey said. Mokuba flashed a quick smile at Joey and turned his attention back to the big screen TV. "Yeah, this is my favorite game, Sora is just so cool and I......ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Mokuba yelled, as Sora was knocked unconscious. The screen went black except for the _'Quit' _or _'Continue' _options and Sora's heart floating above the boy. "Awe man, that is like the fourth time in a row the Trick Master has pulverized me."

"Do you need some help?" Joey asked. Mokuba turned, his eyes lit up and a huge grin grew across his lips.

"So Jack, why did you flee? Hu? You knew fleeing wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. It took the boss sometime to find you but he found you nonetheless. Let me just say, he ain't happy about it." The man said while pulling a pocketknife from his pocket. Jack felt his intoxicated body begin to tremble. "P...pl...please don't kill me, I'll do anythin' you want, anythin' I beg of you."

"Why should I pity you, you're the one that put all this shit on my shoulder's Jack. We were partners Jack, we were so close. Remember?"

"Please Vince, that was a long time ago...besides we were drunk. I tell ya' I am as straight as a yard stick."

The man pressed the knife closer to Jack's throat when a voice interrupted the scene. "Making friends Wheeler? You're just like your pathetic son, can't stand up for yourself when your life depends on it." Vince got up from Jack and approached Kaiba. "And who are you kid, what's your business here?"

"Hmmm...I don't really believe that's any of your business, besides, your not the one I'm here for."

"Kaiba..."

"That's Mr. Kaiba to you, you worthless rat." Seto said to Jack. The man huffed and stood up. "Well then...Mr. Kaiba, what is your business here? What do you want?"

"Your mutt of a son has some things that belong to me and then he has some things I just want." Kaiba said coolly. Jack grunted. "Well what's in it for me if I let you take Joseph's stuff?"

"Maybe if you clean up your act and your life I'll consider granting you a job at Kaiba Corp." Jack began to feel better already; he nodded and pointed in the direction of Joey's room. Kaiba nodded and he went down the hall followed by two of his bodyguards. Seto entered Joey's room and was surprised to find it in tiptop condition. Nothing was on the floor, clothes were hung and put away nicely, and to Seto's surprise, Joey's cds were alphabetized, even his bed was made. _'He seems so organized, but why is he not doing so well in school? What keeps him from studying?' _Seto thought to himself. He couldn't put his foot on it but something definitely wasn't right and something other than abuse was going on. Seto got an eerie feeling when he saw a fairly large blood stain on Joey's floor. He shuddered and got to looking for what he had come for, he didn't want to spend any more time there than he needed to. He could see why Joey wanted so desperately to live with him.

Kaiba went over to Joey's nightstand and looked in the top drawer, there before him lay the collar he had gifted to his puppy and Joey's precious dueling deck. Kaiba picked up the collar and when he did a surge of remembrance filled his mind. Kaiba remembered their night....

Kaiba's Memory

"Alright pup, brace yourself this may hurt a bit." Seto whispered. Joey looked at his master with understanding in his eyes. Kaiba pushed Joey's legs apart and inserted one finger into his opening, the puppy whimpered softly and adjusted himself, then Seto inserted a second and a third, Joey was tightly gripping the sheets beneath him as he felt his master within and adjusted himself. "Alright pup, get used to this for a while then brace yourself for something you'll never forget." Joey nodded; he winced and whined as he tried moving with Kaiba's fingers inside. He finally got somewhat used to the feeling and allowed his master to proceed with his member. Kaiba tried being as careful as he could as he inserted himself into his pup. Joey clinched his teeth and gripped Seto's arms. Kaiba could feel Joey tremble. He leaned down and kissed Joey deeply and softly, letting his tongue explore his lover's mouth. He pulled away and looked softly at his puppy. Joey was breathless and his eyes were half lidded, but Kaiba saw the passion and want in his lover's eyes.

"Are you alright pup?" Kaiba asked. Joey nodded. "Are you sure you still want this?" Joey reached up to his master's face and caressed his soft skin. "Yes, I want this." Kaiba leaned down once more and gave his pet a kiss but this time threw the first thrust. A moan mixed of pain and pleasure escaped Joey's busy mouth.

Kaiba's thrusts were slow and steady, giving Joey's body a chance to change the pain to absolute pleasure. "Ahh...Kaiba." Joey moaned in a whisper, there it was, Joey's spot. Seto smirked seductively and purposely hit it again, this time Joey's moan was louder and even louder so when Kaiba took hold of his puppy's length and began pumping him slowly. Sheer pleasure took over Joey's body and he took hold of his master's arms. His fingers clinched tighter every time Seto managed to hit his sensitive spot.

"Ahh...Kaiba...faster...please...ahh...Kaiba." Joey yelled intoxicated by the immense amount of pleasure he was in. Kaiba did as his puppy whimpered and begged then he and Joey began to work together; as Kaiba thrust Joey would push against his thrust, giving him an experience of heightened pleasure. Not only did it please Joey but it benefited Kaiba as well. As Joey pushed against his thrust he would feel the pressure of the push on his member making him feel the greatest amount of sensitivity ever, so much so that he moaned aloud his puppy's name.

End Memory

"Mr. Kaiba? Mr. Kaiba are you alright?" The young CEO looked over to the bodyguard and nodded. He turned back to the nightstand and pulled out Joey's dueling deck then shut the drawer. Kaiba tucked Joey's deck safely away in his trademark metal briefcase. He stood up from the tainted carpet and walked over to the door but he stopped as the men in the living room were discussing something of interest.

"So...uh...why did you flee? Was it because of that obnoxious wife and son of yours? Well, it seems to me that fleeing got you nothin', your wife surely wouldn't live here, I know I wouldn't. Where'd she go Jack? Get tired of suckin' ya every night?" Vince said while venom dripping from his voice. Kaiba could here Jack groan. "Ya know you should'a just stayed in New York with me, it would have been less painful and less bloody." Jack grunted, "What was there for me? Your ass surely wasn't doin' wonders for me. I didn't get anything out of those times!!! I had to finish myself!!!!"

'_Well...that was more information than I needed to know.' _Kaiba thought to himself but he couldn't judge, he would just be a hypocrite then.

"Vince why are you here? I'm damn positive you didn't come for a fuck up the ass. What the hell do you want!!!!!!!?" Wheeler yelled in a drunken fashion. "Like I said before Jack, it took the boss awhile to look you up, Japan was the last place we would look for ya."

"Alright...what dose the boss want so badly that he would go through all the trouble to find me?"

"His money."

"What? Why would I take his money? I knew the consequences."

"Why would you flee New York after the boss was robbed Jack? Are you hiding something? Cause if you weren't you wouldn't have ran. Why did you do it? You know, the boss has come down hard on me about what you did; he has pained my life in misery and woe. He killed my wife!!! Sweet Sarah didn't even see that abrupt end coming. Now you will tell me where the money is and then you will do me the pleasure of handing over your son and watching him die before your very eyes." Vince hissed in Jack's ear. Wheeler shivered then spoke, "Kill my son all you like but first you have to find him, I scared him away the other night when I found out he was a fag. As far as I see it, I don't have a son."

"You're such a hypocrite Jack, don't you remember our _'experiments'_?" Vince said while putting an emphasis on experiments. Jack spat at Vince. "I thought this was about money not about tired lust." Vince threw Jack to the ground; he huffed then demanded Jack to tell him where the money was at gunpoint. Wheeler swallowed hard and his body began to perspire. He didn't want to die, it was true, Jack did have the money hidden in a secret spot in the apartment, but when he took it he was young and cared about his new family.

Joey was only two-years-old and his wife was pregnant with Serenity and the boss threatened the life of his young family and he was bound and determined to keep them safe. Unaware to Jack's job, he moved his family to Japan and took the boss's money to help support them. It would seem they would have a happy and perfect life but his wife found out about his former job and everything that he had worked for went all to hell. Convinced that her children were in danger, Carol (I don't know Joey's mom's name so I named her Carol, but if any of you know her name do tell me and I will change her name) planned to take her three-year-old son and one-year-old daughter and run, she didn't know where and she didn't care, just as long as her toddlers were safe. Jack eventually caught her the night she planned to leave and demanded that she leave Joey in his care or he would kill both children before her eyes then herself. Carol decided she didn't want to see either of her children hurt and agreed to leave Joey, but promised one day she would come for him... but that day never came. Joey was beaten and battered every night after his father became a heavy drinker and his whole entire life changed. Since he was eight-years-old, Joey would lock himself in his room and cry himself to sleep, he did most of his homework as he was a kid in elementary school, but slowly his motivation slipped and he didn't care anymore, but one night his father demand that he cook dinner and clean the apartment and Joey refused because he wanted to do his homework. That enraged Jack and his father ripped his backpack from his grasp and took the papers and ripped all them to shreds. And any night since then, when Joey said he had homework his Dad would rip it to shreds and make his son do what he wanted. Joey was running out of excuses when it came to homework in high school and he was running low on lies to cover up the truth about his cuts and bruises. Toward the end it was getting unbearable but when Kaiba confessed to Joey how he felt Joey felt his whole world change, someone loved him and wanted to care for him.

"Where is the money you scumbag?" Vince yelled bringing the gun closer to Wheeler's head. Jack began to tremble and had to think of a lie quickly, he deserved to keep the money after what the mob had done to him. "Joey has the money...I swear to you!!! I gave it to him for a birthday gift one when he was little. I don't know where he put it or if he even has it any more!!!" Vince lowered the gun from his former partner's head. "You are positive Jack?"

"Yes Vince. Joey has it, but he's not here and I doubt he'll be back. That kid ain't easy to find when he's hiding trust me. I should know." Vince put away his gun and smirked. "If we could find you all the way over here in Japan, I'm sure we'll be able to find your runt of a son. He can't be too much smarter than you." With that the men were gone and Kaiba stood stunned.

'_What a jackass, not even I would stoop that low, well he is a sewer rat so I suppose...' _Kaiba thought to himself.

"Mr. Kaiba, don't you think we should be going, it's almost 6:00pm?" His bodyguard asked. The young CEO nodded, he had what he came for and now he wanted to go. He wanted this to be the last time he or Joey would ever be here. In fact, if Kaiba had it his way right now, he would have torched the place down to the ground. The very sight of the building made him shiver. Seto and his bodyguards left the room and entered the living room. He headed for the door when Wheeler's voice stopped him. "Don't forget the job at Kaiba Corp." The CEO turned around, his blue eyes aflame, but his exterior cool, "Don't keep your hopes up." And with that he was gone leaving a meaningless being to himself.

"Hey Joey!!!" Mokuba yelled while spinning round to face him, but then realized Joey was asleep. Mokuba smiled then turned back around to face the TV.

About five minutes later, the locks unlocked and Seto entered through the doorway. "SETO!!!" Mokuba yelled happily as he ran to the door and grabbed his brother around the waist in a strong embrace.

"Hey kiddo, you haven't been giving Joey a hard time have you?"

"No, of course not Seto, besides he's out cold."

Seto looked over to the sleeping figure on the couch and smiled to himself but remembered he was in danger. Mokuba released his brother and back over to his controller, Seto walked over to the couch and sat beside his puppy. He stroked Joey's blonde locks and woke him with a soft and caring voice. Joey's eyelids opened half way and reveled his soft brown eyes. Kaiba kissed his forehead and smiled. "Kaiba..." Joey said softly. The CEO pulled Joey's collar out of his coat pocket and gently slipped it around his puppy's neck and buckled it. The sterling silver tag shone brightly as if it were happy to back around its owner's neck. "Welcome home pup." Kaiba said before kissing Joey's lips softly.

Author's Note: Awe, what a great way to end such an angsty chapter!!! Thank you, thank you!!! So what did you think? Anything you like in particular that you liked anything that sucked? Did anything surprise you? Well thanks for reading, all of you!!! See ya next chapter!!!! Remember to R&R!!!


	4. Haunted And Hunted

Author's Note: Well, according to my loyal readers, I out did myself again and I have all of you to thank. Your enthusiasm makes it that much more fun it write and it inspires me. If it weren't for all of you, I don't know where my story would be right now. So thank you, I wish I could give you more but...I guess just keeping up with my story and thanking you is the best I can do.

Puffin: Uhhh...how long have they been together...oh I would say about six or seven months, I never really thought about that. Yep, everyone knows!!!! Don't worry Yami will becoming in soon because you know he and Yugi go everywhere together so...Thanks for reading and enjoy this new chapter!!!!

Kumori Sakusa Formerly Saeblu: I must admit, last chapter was pretty good. Hopefully this chapter is just as good!!! Thanks for reading and enjoy!!!!

Kenshinfan21: Yes what a cute ending indeed!!! NO NOT BARBIE!!! She'll make me all bubbly and pink!!! I could careless for either!!!!! Well, here's another chapter for ya!!! Hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading!!!!!

Flame Swordsman: I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter, apparently it was pretty exciting, and hopefully this one will be just as good if not better. Yeah, I hope Jack gets what he deserves too. Thanks for reading and enjoy this new chapter.

Miru Amai: I am glad you enjoyed my story and welcome to the Run Away Puppy gang!!! You think Joey's got an annoying voice hu? I think it suits him but he can be very irritating, but I love him all the same!!!! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!!!

Run Away Puppy 

Chapter Four: Haunted and Hunted

"Welcome home pup." Kaiba said before kissing Joey's lips softly. They pulled apart and Joey looked at his beloved with a soft look of interest in his eyes. "How did it go, from the looks of things you didn't get caught up in his alcoholism?" The puppy said softly. Kaiba moved some of Joey's locks out his face and smiled. It went well...but that place gave me the spooks, I don't know how you managed to live there for so long. Why you didn't tell me your feelings earlier?" Seto said calmly before kissing Joey's cheek. The blonde felt his body respond to the soft touch of his master's lips. Joey answered, "Kaiba, come on, remember our fights? That's why you didn't know sooner. I thought you absolutely despised me." Mokuba came over from his controller and paused game and smiled at Joey. "You wanna know something Joey?" The boy asked. "What?"

"For about the last two years, my brother would come home and talk about how mean some of the other kids were to you and how brilliant you were in math and art. I couldn't believe what I was hearing out of my own brother's mouth about you, most of the time he just called you a mutt and that was the end of that conversation, but not these times. He's loved you for a long time, he was just afraid of what you would think of him." The younger Kaiba explained.

Joey looked up to Kaiba who was nodding his head. Joey smiled then patted Mokuba's head, "Thanks kid, that made me feel a lot better." Mokuba smiled then quickly went back to his game. "You've been blessed Kaiba, your little brother is the best you've got." Joey said softly and lovingly. Kaiba nuzzled his puppy's nose, "Well, now I have been blessed again, I have you too. I am the happiest person in the world, even though sometimes it may not seem like it. You and Mokuba complete my world, I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of you, my world would fall upon my shoulders and crush me." Kaiba said seriously, remembering what the man said in the apartment. He would have to tell Joey soon, his very life was in danger, but right now, it was an appropriate time to feed his puppy and younger sibling.

"So what's for dinner?" Seto asked looking back from Mokuba to Joey. The puppy yawned, "I don't care." Joey said while resting his head comfortably on the pillow. Seto watched as his eyelids were beginning to droop heavily. The CEO leaned down softly and kissed Joey's forehead, "Why don't you get a little more sleep and I'll wake you as soon as dinner is here or done or something." Joey smiled then closed his eyes. Seto felt his heart warm and watched as his puppy rested.

"So, Mokuba what'll it be?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba sat before his paused game and thought hard. He wasn't sure what he wanted, anything sounded good at the time. Finally the boy answered, "Oh I know what I want Seto!!! We haven't eaten Chinese in a while and that's my favorite!!!" Seto smiled and agreed, that did sound good, and Mokuba was right, it had been a long time since they ate it.

"Joey...Joey...Joey..." Kaiba's soft tone rang in his ears and he awoke. The pup yawned and smiled. "Dinner's ready." Joey yawned again then pushed himself to sit up, he looked to the right to the dining room but it was darkened. "Where's the food?" Kaiba helped Joey to his feet and Mokuba handed him his crutches. "We're gonna eat in the theater room and watch a movie." Mokuba squealed with happiness. "What movie are we watching?" Joey asked. "The Punisher." Seto answered. "Cool!!! I love comic book movies!!!!" The blonde said with excitement in his voice. Seto smiled as they made their way into the theater room.

Joey made himself comfy on the large sectional couch that stood against the wall and went almost all the way around the room. Mokuba flopped down onto one of his unusually large beanbag chairs next to the coffee table. There on the table lay out all the delicious delectables Mokuba picked out at the Chinese Restaurant. Seto sat next to Joey and took a remote into his hands. He pressed the top button and a ten-foot screen was revealed. Kaiba hit another button and a projector turned on, and then he hit the last and the movie started.

Everyone took their share of food and munched on it as the movie played. It had been a while since Kaiba had done this, just relaxed with those the truly adored and loved. He liked the feeling, '_We should do this more often.' _Kaiba thought to himself. About a half hour into the movie Joey curled up next to Kaiba and rested his head on Seto's chest. He was feeling abnormally tired this night, being injured isn't as easy as it looks, it takes a lot out of you. Seto kissed the top of his head then pulled a blanket over Joey's body. He made his puppy so comfortable that within ten minutes; Joey was gone, out cold. Seto smiled then paid closer attention to the movie. He was getting a lot of ideas from it. _'Maybe that's how I should look at Joey's endangerment, if anyone harms him it won't be murder, it'll be punishment...hmmm..." _Seto thought to himself.

It was about midnight, maybe a little after when the movie ended and both Mokuba and Joey were sound asleep. He turned everything off in the theater room and woke Mokuba, but the boy was so tired he could barely comprehend his brother's words. So, Seto did something that he hadn't done in a long time. He lifted Mokuba into his arms and the boy rested his head in his brother's left shoulder. It felt like the old days in the orphanage, that was how he would cradle his brother when he was frightened. Seto took Mokuba to his room and gently laid him down in his bed. The boy never once shifted or stirred while he was in his brother's care, Seto was so gentle and careful. He kissed his brother's forehead good night and left his room. He then went to retrieve his puppy.

Seto sat down next to Joey and stroked his hair ever so gently and spoke to him softly. "Joey...Joey...Joey...Joey wake up." The blonde stirred and his eyes fluttered open gazing up at his master. "Seto..." Joey whispered. "Ssssssh...come on, it's time for bed. Let's get up and get you to the bed." Seto said. Joey whimpered and closed his eyes again, he was comfortable, he didn't want to move. "Come on pup, I'll carry you if I have to." Joey spoke with his eyes still shut, "Then carry me, I don't care, I'm just to tired to move." Suddenly, Joey felt strong arms lift him off the couch and into a soft embrace as he was carried up the stairs to his and Seto's room. One there, Kaiba helped Joey into a pair of nightclothes and into bed. Seto tucked his puppy in and then kissed his lips, wishing him a good night.

Seto took a trip downstairs one last time to do a final inspection on all the windows and doors, like he did every night. They were all locked and secure. The CEO then took up Joey's crutches and headed back upstairs for the night.

Seto leaned the crutches against the wall nearest the door and shut off the light. He crawled into bed next to his puppy after changing into nightclothes and cuddled as close as he could get next to Joey. The puppy felt his master and scooted closer to him. Then as the night hours took them over they fell into a quiet sleep.

"Yeah, he says that he gave the money to that no good son of his... Yes Mr. Mollano I know, but he scared his son off and he said that it was probably fact that he would never come back." Vince said into his cell phone.

"Well Vince, if I can find Jack all the way from New York then I think you'll be able to find his no good son. Think about it Vince, Joseph is sixteen, he's a teenager, where do teens usually go when they run away from a broken home?" Mr. Mollano asked. "Uh.... the circus?" Vince said stupidly. "No you dumb shit to their friends house!!! Find out whom Joseph's friends are and interrogate the hell out them until they tell you where he is!!!" And with that, Mr. Mollano hung up on Vince.

James Mollano rubbed his temples, he never could figure out why he had such dumb asses do his bidding, oh well, at least they got it done and were never caught. He couldn't complain he had some loyal employees and they never questioned his authority, unlike Jack.

Jack was never meant for the mob, his conscience always killed him, every time he and the boys robbed a bank or murdered a threatening comrade, his conscience would kick in and he would have a hard time getting things done. But, Mr. Mollano liked one thing about Jack, he was a family man. When Joey was born, Jack worked for Mr. Mollano, he was a great under cover guy, he did a lot of spying and getting information, Mollano loved Joey like he was his was his own and loved that Jack did all the things he did for his family, they were his motivation, but now it all had gone to waste. The night that Jack disappeared was the same night that Mr. Mollano's wife had his baby. Senior Wheeler had an affair with his boss's wife and could never forgive himself, so instead of facing the fault he put himself at, he took Mollano's money and moved his family out of the country and to Japan. He thought he escaped the mob but it all blew up in his face when Carol found some incrementing evidence that he had been in the mob. Thinking that her husband now worked for a Japanese mob, she planned to take action and run away with her children, but failed and left poor little Joey was left in the hands of a mad man and never kept her promise to rescue him.

He was however rescued nonetheless. His rescuer came in the form of a wealthy young CEO. Joey was happy again.

A severe storm had laid over Domino City not an hour ago and raindrops the size a quarter hit the windows and the roof of the Kaiba mansion. Lightning had taken the sky hostage and lit up the night. Thunder took over all sound and drowned it out with its angered roar. The wind was frightened of it all and it howled and blew mercilessly at anything in its path. Joey was feeling its anger.

The blonde was sleeping uneasily, he was sweating and he jerked in his sleep and every now and again he would whimper in fear. Only when he cried out did Seto awaken. It sounded as if something was hurting his puppy. Seto took Joey carefully into his arms and woke him. The blonde broke down into tears as soon as his eyes opened.

"Ssssssssh...it was just a dream...calm down pup...ssssssssh." Seto comforted. Joey wept into his master's chest and clinched Kaiba's arms. Seto could feel his puppy's body tremble with fear. "Joey...puppy...what's wrong?" The blonde looked up to the brunette, his face was stained with tears. Kaiba brushed the new shed tears away with his thumb and kissed Joey's forehead. "What's wrong?" Seto asked. Joey timidly answered, "I...you...Kaiba...I don't want anything to happen to you...I don't want to loose you..." Joey said between sobs of fear. Kaiba cradled Joey closer and rocked him gently. "What happened Joey? What did you see?" Kaiba asked softly. "You...Kaiba...I...blood...everywhere...it was yours!!!" Joey said between sobs. Kaiba hushed his puppy and rocked him gently; finally another being entered the room.

"Big brother...I had a nightmare...can I sleep with you?" Mokuba said in a frightened voice. Seto nodded and motioned his younger brother over with his hand. Mokuba ran quickly over to the bed and climbed up it and snuggled close to his brother.

"What happened to Joey, Seto?" Mokuba asked. "He had a bad dream." Seto answered. A little while later, Kaiba settled Joey down and laid him back on the mattress. Mokuba lay down between Seto and Joey and together they cuddled and fell asleep, sleeping easily through the rest of the night and the storm.

Author's Note: Awe...another cute ending and another angsty chapter!!! What did you all think? Have any predictions about what is going to happen next? Well hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter and are willing to wait for another!!!! Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The Hunt Is On

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews!!! They make me want to update more often!!!! I see you all enjoyed the last chapter I wrote and hopefully this one is good too.

Puffin: Hey, I read your story and it was awesome!!! Keep it up!!! I really hope that Joey remembers Kaiba. Yeah, I like ending my chapters with cute scenes but sometimes I have to end with a cliffhanger!!!! Anyway, I loved your story!!!! Thanks for reading and enjoy this new chapter!!!!

Kumori Sakusa Formerly Saeblu: Thank you, I am glad that I am still holding my edge and that my chapters get better and better. Again, thanks for reading and stay tuned!!!!

Kenshinfan21: Ah...I have left you speechless? Was last chapter that good or are you confused about something. Well, what ever it is don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks for reading and enjoy the new chapter!!!!

Flame Swordsman: Yes!!! Angst!!! Torture!!! Angst!!! And more torture!!!! I do angst well? Well thank you, that is really quite nice of you to say, maybe just for that I'll update two chapters instead of one!!! We'll see though. But thanks for reading and enjoy this fresh new chapter of mine!!!!

Miru Amai: I love ending with cuteness...but sometimes a thing called a cliffhanger befalls us. You know, you are like right on the ball when it comes to predictions, Joey is going to be put in danger, not like he's in any now. Well, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and thanks for reading!!!!! Stay tuned, you'll want to after this chapter.

Pharaohs-Slave: I have updated and thanks for reading my story!!!! Stay tuned.

Silver Wing Tamer: I am glad you like my scenes of Mokie, Seto, and Joey, I plan that there are many more to come. Well, that's almost right, I said it in a couple chapters before that there were five guys, so basically Vince already has back up. And you're right about Joey's friends...poor Yami. Oh yeah...Bakura, I totally spaced him, don't worry, I'll bring him in. Yeah, I'm not a big fan of Tea but Tristan's all right. Well, thanks for reading my story and I hope you'll enjoy the chapters to come!!!! Welcome to the Run Away Puppy gang!!!

Oh, before you start reading, how would guys like it if Kaiba took Joey to New York for their Anniversary or a birthday or something? Well that's all I wanted to ask. Without further a do............

Run Away Puppy

Chapter Five: The Hunt Is On

Mokuba stirred as his body began to awaken then suddenly, a loud crash of thunder woke up him right up. The young Kaiba sat up straight from the bed; it was still pitch black, what time was it? Mokuba looked over to the alarm clock on his brother's nightstand, it was 7:30 in the morning! Mokuba went to wake his brother but found he had gone already, though Joey still slept soundly. Mokuba yawned then went to find his brother.

Mokuba walked over to the staircase railing and looked over it. There sat Seto in his comfy chair next to the couch. He was watching TV and drinking his early morning coffee, _'or was it?'_ Mokuba thought to himself while sniffing the air.

Mokuba made his way down the stairs and over to his brother. "Good morning Kido." Seto said to his baby brother as the boy crawled into his lap and cuddled up to him. Seto kissed the top of his brother's head and brought him closer by wrapping his right arm around the small form.

Mokuba sniffed the air that hung around his brother and spoke, "Seto are you drinking coffee?" The older Kaiba shook his head, "Nope, hot chocolate." Immediately, Mokuba's eyes lit up and Seto smiled. Not really wanting to get up, Seto handed his brother his mug filled with hot chocolate. The boy happily took it and sipped on it. Mokuba looked up to his brother and smiled. "Mmmmmmmmmm." The boy said. Seto smiled then sat the mug on the table to the right of the chair. Mokuba then pulled the blanket he had brought with him over himself and his brother. Mokuba nuzzled into his brother's chest and closed his eyes. "Yes little one, get a bit more sleep." Seto said softly. Mokuba fell to sleep as Kaiba watched the news. As the weather report came on a flash of lightning came and knocked out all the power. "Great." Seto sighed. He adjusted his eyes to the darkness and listened as the rain hit the roof of his house. He sighed again then cuddled closer to his sleeping brother then closed his own eyes.

"Wow Yami, look at all that rain." Yugi said starring out his bedroom window. "Yes, the rain may become dangerous but I have a felling something isn't right." Yami said seriously. Yugi turned to his spirit. "What do you mean Yami?" The littler figure said while walking up to his other half. "Just something isn't sitting right with me." Yami said while sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Is it something bad?" Yugi asked while sitting next to the larger figure. Yami nodded, "Afraid so little one." Yugi latched on to Yami's waist, "Nothing bad will happen to us, not when we've got each other." Yami smiled at his smaller and then kissed his delicate lips.

Suddenly, a noise broke their intimate moment and Yami went on the defense. "Yami?" Yugi said a little frightened. "Ssssh." Yami hushed as they walked toward the hallway. The two figures were ready to exit the room when Tristan and Tea appeared.

The group had moved to the kitchen of the Game Shop and sat around the table.

"So, just some random guy came up to your front doors and pushed their way in?" Yugi asked confirming what his friends had told him. Tea and Tristan nodded their heads. "Yeah, then they demanded to know where Joey was." Tea added. Tristan sighed, "I wonder what kind of trouble Joey got himself into this time?"

"He couldn't have done much seeing as he was badly injured the last time I saw him." Yugi explained. Tristan was so surprised about what his friend just said, that his eyes nearly fell out of his head. "What? Joey was injured?" Tristan yelled. Yugi nodded. "Why didn't you tell us? What happened, where is he?" Tea cried.

"Well it would be better if we didn't discuss his whereabouts since he's being hunted." Yami explained. Yugi nodded in agreement. "Well, I suppose you're right." Tristan finally said. "But don't worry, he's doing just fine, he's in caring hands." Yugi assured his worried friends. Suddenly, the friends were interrupted by some forceful knocks on the front door. The group looked at each other. Yami turned off the kitchen light and the group carefully checked who was at the door.

"Hey its those goons." Tristan whispered. Yugi looked at them closely. "So I guess that means we don't answer..." Yugi was cut off by the men breaking the door down.

"RUN!!!" Tea cried while making her way out the back door. Tristan and Yami did the same but turned when they heard Yugi cry for help.

"Well, well, ain't it Yugi Muto. Tell me, where's your buddy Joey Wheeler?" Vice said while lifting the boy by his shirt collar. "Put me down you creep!!!" Yugi yelled while struggling. Yami was outraged that the man had enough nerve to treat his beloved as such.

"You heard him!!! Put him down or suffer the consequences!!!" Yami threatened. They men looked over to the pharaoh. "And what if I don't, what'll you do then?" Vince asked, risking his very mortality. Yami felt his blood become aflame, "Don't tempt me!!!" He warned. Vince smirked then pushed Yugi into a wall, slamming the boy's head and making him whimper. "I told you not to tempt me, now suffer!!!! MIND CRUSH!!!!" Yami yelled as he held up his right hand to the men that were harming his beloved. The men had no time to flee before their minds were shut down. Little Yugi fell from the Vice's grip to the floor and Yami ran to his little one.

"Yugi, are you alright?" The pharaoh asked while checking the boy for injuries. "Yes Yami, I'm okay, my head just hurts a little." The pharaoh took the boy into a loving embrace. Tristan kneeled down next to the fallen men. "So...what do we do with these guys?" Yami stood up and helped his littler form to his feet. "We bind them and when they wake, we ask them what it is they want with Joey."

An hour later, Kaiba awoke to the sound of whimpering, it wasn't Mokuba. Kaiba carefully moved out from underneath his slumbering little brother and made his way up the staircase then into his bedroom. Kaiba heard Joey whimper again and watched as the pup jerked his head to the left. Kaiba assumed that he was having the same nightmare again and so he woke him. Joey's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at his master after yawning.

"Same nightmare pup?"

"No it was worse!" Joey cried while latching himself around Kaiba's waist. Seto stroked the blonde's hair, "What happened?"

"Well...the gang threw a birthday party for Yugi...and...I was late...and...THERE WAS NO MORE PIZZA!!!" Seto felt pretty silly, he rolled his blue eyes then flicked Joey's ear. "Bad dog!"

"Owwww." Joey howled as he rubbed his stinging left ear. Seto then smirked evilly as he got a horrible idea. He leaned in to his pup's ear and began to kiss and lick at the flesh. Joey began to melt at his mater's actions: kissing and nipping at his _'injured'_ left ear. The pup then shivered as Kaiba breathed warm air on his neck. Seto then began to gently kiss the blonde's neck, that wasn't already covered by the collar, Joey moaned softly then tangled his fingers in silky chocolate brown hair. Kaiba loved that feeling; the feeling of fingers massaging his head, so to treat his puppy, he traveled downward to Joey's collarbone, licking and kissing the tender flesh.

"S...ssssss.... Se.... Seto.... ah...please.... take me now!!!" Joey cried in a half whisper half moan. Kaiba stopped and looked at his puppy with sorrow filled eyes. "Wha...what's wrong Seto?" Joey asked breathing heavily. The brunette shook his head, "Don't think so pup, doctor's orders." Joey growled then flopped back down on the mattress and whimpered. "Please Seto!!!" Joey begged. Kaiba touched Joey's healing wound and watched as his puppy winced in pain.

"See, your leg still hurts and I'm not here to put you in any more pain then you already are." Kaiba said touching his puppy's face. "But...but Seto."

"Hush pup, when you're better, I promise." Kaiba said as he kissed the blonde's forehead.

AN HOUR LATER...

"Hmmm...it seems Joey's stalkers are coming to." Yami said as the men groggily opened their eyes. "Hu...? What the? Untie us at once you little brats!!!" Vince yelled. Yami kneeled next to Vince, "First, you tell us why you're after Joey and maybe we'll consider letting you go...but..."

"That's none of your business!!!"

"Oh, but that's where you are wrong, Joey is our friend and we have a right to know. Why do you seek him?"

"Again...that...is none of your concern."

Yami sighed then stood up. "It's your choice, you can either tell us why you're after Joey or we can call the cops and have them arrest you for breaking and entering...actually Yugi, why don't you do that." The pharaoh said to his littler half. Yugi nodded and turned around but before he could even reach the phone, he heard Tea scream and a gunshot. Yugi quickly turned around and saw that Yami had been shot and their prisoners had got a way.

"YAMI!!!" Yugi cried as he fell to the aid of his taller half. "Yami, are you alright?" The figure lifted himself slowly and held his right shoulder; blood had already begun to stain the pharaoh's hand. "We have to get you to a hospital." The boy said as he helped his bigger half to his feet.

"Wait, we all can't go, someone needs to stay with the shop." Tristan said. As soon as the group was about to make a plan the police showed up. "A neighbor must have called in the shooting." Yugi said. The police got down to business and questioned the group about what had happened and quickly sent Yami, with Yugi (of course), to the hospital. Tea and Tristan stayed behind and explained what had happened at the shop then what happened at their own homes. After the questioning, Tea and Tristan gave a description of the men that attacked them.

"What was their motivation for the attacks? Did they say why they were doing these things?" A policeman asked. Tea and Tristan looked at each other, they didn't want to say anything about Joey, but this was serious, what to do?

"Sir? Ma'am?"

"Uh...I'm not sure if saying anything would be the safest thing to do." Tea said. "Ma'am, you need to tell me everything you know so we can catch these guys." Tea sighed. "Well, it would be in Joey's best interest." Tristan said. "Joey? Who's Joey?" The man asked. Tristan sighed and began. "Joey is a friend of ours that the guys were after, we don't know why either."

"Do you know where Joey is?"

"No Sir, but the little one that went to the hospital does."

The policeman began to look through his notes and realized he had a missing report on a Joey. "Would this Joey happen to be a Joseph Wheeler?" Tristan nodded. "But...how did you know?"

"His Dad came by last night and reported him missing, says he ran away from home. Are you sure you couldn't give me any clues about where to look?"

"Well...no...he wouldn't be there." Tea said. "What is it Ma'am? What did you have in mind?"

"I was going to suggest Seto Kaiba's house but those two can hardly get along let alone be under the same roof for long amounts of time." Apparently Tea was the only person that hadn't quite caught on to Joey and Kaiba's seven-month-old relationship. The policeman wrote that down quickly in his notes then dismissed the two teens.

"Alright, we have a possible lead on a missing sixteen year old and I'm gonna go check it out." The officer said to a fellow cop. He seated himself in his car and drove off in the direction of the Kaiba Mansion (come on, everyone knows where Kaiba lives!!!).

Author's Note: I have done it again!!!!! Another cliffhanger!!!! OH THE SUSPENSE!!!! Oh the angst!!!! (LAUGHS EVILY) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of mine and please don't hate me for the sudden end. I don't know when I'll update again; I'll try for next Tuesday (not this Tuesday but the next). I hope you're all enjoying yourselves and I'll see you next chapter!!!! Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R!!!! Oh and Puffin, great story!!!!!! You're on my favs list!!!! If anyone else has some recommended stories they want me to read go ahead and tell me!!!!!!


	6. A Police Report And The Puppy Gets Sick

Author's Note: Yeah I updated!!!!! Let us all celebrate with the new chapter!!!! I am glad that you all wanted this chapter so fast and I am sorry I wasn't able to comply but homework is killer right now, I am reading the Odyssey right now for Honors English and I am already a couple chapters behind. Anyway, all that matters is that I updated. I know you all hate the cliffhangers I leave so I have tried not to make this chapter one of them. I hope you enjoy!!!!

Puffin: We need to talk. So, when do you plan on updating your story, hu? You can't end it, not so suddenly, and certainly not like that!!!! I mean Kaiba asked Joey to marry him!!!! Anyway, I loved it but come on, update, you know you want to. And you say I am mean to leave a cliffhanger, you basically left the mother of them all!!!! Thanks for reading and I hope you update yours. Hint, hint

Kumori Sakusa Formerly Saeblu: I hope you find this chapter enjoyable as well!!!! Thanks for reading and stay tuned!!!!

Kenshinfan21: Yeah, poor Joey, but the doctor said...yeah, poor Yami but don't worry. Yep, those guys deserved the Mind Crush. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for much more!!!!

Flame Swordsman: Yep, Joey really, really, really, really, really, really wanted some. Yeah, I agree, Yami should mind crush his dad...hmmmm.... something to think about. A lemon, you sense a lemon, would you like a lemon? I could do that, yep anything for my readers!!!! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for your lemon.

Miru Amai: You want it to be for their anniversary? Alrighty then, anything for my readers!!!! Don't worry, guess all you want, the cop thing, well, you'll just have to find out for yourself; don't want to ruin the chapter for you. Thanks for reading and stay tuned.

Silver Wing Tamer: I'm sorry for torturing Yami but it just fit the part, but don't worry he'll be fine. The mind crush thing was in one of the episodes and I liked the idea so I barrowed it. Yeah, it's the truth; everyone does know where Kaiba lives. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Zan Artemis: Yeah...it has been next Tuesday...actually I am a week late and I apologize. Here is my new chapter and welcome to the Run Away Puppy crew. Thanks for reading and stay tuned!!!

**ONE MORE THING BEFORE YOU ALL READ: **How would guys like it if Kaiba took Joey to New York for their Anniversary or a birthday or something? Well that's all I wanted to ask. Without further a do............

Run Away Puppy

Chapter Six: A Police Report And The Puppy Gets Sick

Kaiba helped his puppy down the staircase then to the large couch in the living room. Joey sighed with relief when his body relaxed against the soft cushioning. Seto sat beside him and took him into a loving embrace. "Hmmm...Seto." Joey said while nuzzling into his lover's neck. Kaiba touched Joey's cheek and found it surprisingly warm for someone who was just in light pajama pants and a tank top.

"Pup, do you feel sick?" Joey looked up to his worried master and then Seto saw it...a beginning of his puppy's sickness, usually Joey's eyes were full of life and were carefree, now they held a slight show of fatigue and the heat of the blonde's body was melting away the color from his eyes. Kaiba held the back of his hand against Joey's check then against his forehead. "Are you sure you don't feel sick pup?" Joey nodded then nuzzled into his master's neck again. Seto felt his body warm in response. Finally as the couple settled in a knock came. Seto and Joey looked at each other then the brunette sighed and left his comfy state to answer the door.

"Seto Kaiba?" The officer asked. The brunette nodded. "May I come in?"

"May I ask why you are here officer?"

"I was assigned to a missing persons case featuring a sixteen-year-old male named Joseph Wheeler and I have been informed that he may be here."

Kaiba sighed heavily and opened his front door to let the officer in and out of the rain. Joey began to feel nervous when the policeman sat in the chair left of the couch. Seto took his place back next to the blonde.

"Joseph Wheeler?" The blonde nodded and then suddenly felt a bit dizzy but didn't think much of it. "You're father, Jack Wheeler, came down to the station and reported you missing, he says you ran away from home."

"I did run away from home, I ran away from all the abuse and pain he has caused me."

"What do you mean by abuse Mr. Wheeler?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, hitting kicking, punching, yelling, crying, that sort of stuff, but this last time was the final straw, my very own father put me in the hospital for the fourth time in two years." Joey explained. As the blonde spoke, he felt himself get dizzy and rather tired.

"Do you have any proof of this abuse?" Joey lifted his pajama pant leg up over his bandages that rest in the middle of his right thigh. Seto unwrapped some of the dressings to let the officer get a look at Joey's healing wound.

"Two nights ago my father was drunk, again, and began to threaten me for lack of better things to do. He began to kick and hit me and in the kitchen he hit me so that I fell backward and landed on a rusty pole." Joey explained. Seto and the blonde began to hear his voice begin to tire. Seto felt his head again; Joey's body was becoming increasing warm.

"What is it Seto?" Joey asked curiously looking up at his lover. "I think you're getting sick, you have a fever." Seto said while touching Joey's forehead again. The brunette got up and went to get a thermometer. Joey felt dizzy and leaned back against the couch. 'Maybe Seto's right, maybe I am getting sick.'

"So looking at the condition of your wound, I would say that you would have bled pretty profusely." The officer stated. Joey nodded, "Yeah, I did and I am sure that if you go to talk to my father you'll find blood still on the kitchen floor. My father is too lazy and drunk most of the time to clean shit up."

"And if you go into Joey's room, you'll find a rather large blood stain on the carpet next to the bed. And I'll bet my company that if you test that blood to Joey's blood, and to that in the kitchen, you'll find they match." Kaiba said while sitting back down next to Joey.

The officer stood up, "Well, I guess I should take your story into consideration. We'll question your father and Mr. Kaiba, I'm gonna need to talk to the doctor that worked on Joey, and if they still have the pole he was impaled on I would like to take a look at it. Thank you for your time Gentlemen." And with that the officer let himself out and was headed back to the station.

"Here, open your mouth pup." Kaiba said while placing the thermometer in Joey's mouth and under his tongue. The blonde whined up at Kaiba, he could feel his body begin to tire and stiffen. The CEO pulled Joey closer to his body and they snuggled until the beeper on the thermometer went off. Seto proceeded to take the object from Joey's mouth and look at the tiny screen. Seto sighed then touched his puppy's forehead, it was warmer than normal.

"Joey...pup, you're sick, you've got a fever of 101, can you feel it or not?" Seto asked concerned. Joey slowly sat up straight and grimaced as a sharp pain shot through his right leg. "Yeah, you know what? I feel really weak and tired all of a sudden and I didn't 45 minutes ago. And my leg hurts really badly. Do I have any pain killers I can take?" Joey's voice was tired and almost a pained whisper. Seto nodded and went upstairs to get his pup's pain medication. When he got back, Joey was nearly in tears.

"Pup...pup what's wrong?" Seto asked while sitting next to the blonde. "It really hurts...it...I don't know how much more of this I can take." Joey said between sobs. Seto took Joey into his arms and comforted him as he opened the pup's medicine. "Here, take two of these." Kaiba said while handing his lover two pills then his lukewarm hot chocolate. Joey put the pills in his mouth then washed them down with the liquid, but in spite of his efforts, he was still in an immense amount of pain. The pup had had enough; maybe if he lay down for a while he would feel better. Seto helped him up the stairs but only half way Joey collapsed in Seto's arms, blacking out.

"Joey...Joey...Joey...Joseph!!!" Kaiba said as carefully shook the blonde. Nothing, Joey was out cold. Seto quickly made his way up the stairs and rushed his puppy to their bedroom then called the doctor to explain what happened.

"Now, explain to me what happened to Joey earlier." Seto took a breath in and sharply exhaled, "Alright, at first I thought it was just a fever but then as he was talking to the police officer I heard his voice begin to tire and get weary and when I looked into his eyes, I could see signs of fatigue. Then he complained about his leg killing him and he asked for his pain medication. I gave it to him but he was still in pain then he passed out." Dr. Barnhart looked at Joey then back to Kaiba, "Well, from the sounds of things, it seems the result of Joey's sickness is the pain in his leg. Though it seems bad, it's not really, he will come to, you have him his meds before he passed out, the pain should dull soon if not already and he should wake within time." Seto sighed with relief and thanked his doctor.

"Oh, Doctor, one more thing, can I get you to do Joey and I a favor?"

"Shoot."

"I need you to testify against Joey's father, be a witness to your patient's horrible abuse and help me lock away that crazy bastard for life." Kaiba's voice was full of intensity and seriousness. Dr. Barnhart nodded then began to walk out of the bedroom. "Oh, and bring the pole Joey was knocked onto." The doctor nodded then showed himself out.

Kaiba sat down next to Joey's side and began to stroke the golden locks upon his puppy's head. Suddenly the power came back on but the storm outside showed no mercy. Seto smiled to himself then kissed his pup's forehead. "Wake up soon." Kaiba whispered then got up and went into his office in the next room.

"Alright...apartment K-1020." The officer said while knocking on the door. It opened and a groggily drunk Jack Wheeler stood behind the door. "Yeah, what'd ya want?"

"Sir I have news about your son, Joseph Wheeler."

"Oh yeah, where is the little sh...I mean, where is he?"

"Sir, if you could let me in, we have some things to discuss." Jack nodded then opened the door to his 'humble' home.

"So, where did you find my son officer?" Jack asked in a mildly drunken tone. "Sir, do you mind if I look around?"

"What for, plan on findin' somthin'?"

"I need to confirm some suspicions I have." Jack scratched the back of his head and watched as the officer looked around the front room. He then went into the kitchen; he found what the teen said he would. He knelt down and took a picture and a sample then put the blood and camera into his coat pocket. Jack was so drunk that he was passed out on the couch again. The officer found Joey's room and there he found the bloodstained carpet, he took a picture then cut a piece of it out and left the building.

Back at the Kaiba Mansion, the blonde puppy began to stir in his sleep, dreaming wildly.

Joey's Dream

It was a cold and stormy morning as the blonde woke up. He yawned heavily then shook off the blankets he had been curled up in all night. Joey slowly crawled out of bed but when he stood up, he got dizzy and his stomach sort of turned, funny, it felt kind of hard too, maybe he was just hungry.

Joey bounded down into the hallway then the stairs. There on the couch sat Mokuba and Seto. Joey climbed into his master's lap and snuggled into him. "Good morning my golden puppy." Seto said lovingly. "Now that we're all together, can we make some breakfast?" Mokuba asked happily. Seto nodded and the boy squealed leaping off the couch and into the kitchen.

Though Seto tried to get up, Joey wouldn't move. "Pup, come on, get up." Joey made a whining objection. The brunette kissed the blonde's lips. "Oh, alright I'll get up. Your kisses are so persuasive." Seto smirked then whispered into Joey's ear, "I know, how do you think I get you to lay with me in the first place?" Joey shivered at the warm air that hit his skin.

"Come on you two, what's the hold up?" Mokuba yelled with the crash of pots and pans. Quickly, Joey and Seto rushed to the kitchen. There, Mokuba sat in the middle of the floor covered in flour and a pot on his head. The boy giggled then sneezed. "Mokuba, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine big brother."

"But...I'm... not." Joey said breathless. Kaiba looked to him and he was doubled over and holding his stomach. Kaiba knew it was time and rushed his lover to their bedroom.

"Kaiba, what's wrong with me? I feel like I'm in labor or something." Joey panted. "It's because you are, you're gonna have a puppy." Kaiba said. "What!!!!!!" Joey yelled.

"Just push down on the contraction." Seto said as he coached his lover's birth. Joey did just that and when the time came for the last push Joey screamed in utter pain.

End Dream

"Joey...Joey...Joey, wake up." Seto said softly. The blonde woke up screaming and a bit sweaty, the dream had felt so real. Joey looked over at the brunette, "I am not having a puppy." Seto raised an eyebrow. "Was that what your screaming was all about? I thought it sounded like labor pains." Joey huffed and Kaiba smiled, taking his lover into an embrace. "Of course you're not having a puppy, but maybe some day you can." Seto said with a little hint in his voice.

Author's Note: Another chapter down!!!! Yeah!!!! Everyone celebrate!!! So how was it? How was my ending? Didn't see that one coming I'll bet. Well thanks for reading everyone and stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!!


	7. Adoption And Papers Part One

Author's Note: I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for the delay in this new chapter, I have just been so freakin' busy with homework and other stories, life can just be so unorganized sometimes. I just feel so bad for missing my weekly Tuesday deadline for new chapters. Hopefully you all will forgive me and enjoy my story to it's fullest. Okay, now that I am done trying to make you all forgive me, I have some announcements to make:

I have joined an MSN Yu-Gi-Oh group and invite you all to become members of my very own group. It's a group dedicated to the Joey and Kaiba relationship, it's called "YuGiOh-The Puppy and the Master." So if you want to be a member go ahead and sign up!!!!!

I am working on a plan for a new Joey and Seto story, the cool thing about it is that it is based off the Linkin Park CD, Meteora, hence the story is called 'Meteora'. I hope you all keep a look out for it, it probably won't be put up quite yet, I want to finish this one first.

Puffin: It brings my heart happiness to know that you are working on your next chapter!!!! Skips around happily Hey, I know that I will love the entire chapter, I have enjoyed your story so far...don't doubt yourself or my thoughts. I am waiting patiently for the new chapter!!! I thought this new chapter of mine was a stinker and hopefully you find it appealing and enjoyable, just think, things are gonna start getting interesting now. So... please stay tuned and find out what happens next. Thanks for reading and sticking with my story and I!!!!!!!!!!

Kumori Sakusa Formerly Saeblu: I am glad to here that you hear that you are enjoying this story to its fullest, hopefully you will enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the ones before it!!!! Stay tuned and see what happens next!!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!

Kenshinfan21: Where did you go?

Flame Swords**woman**: Many apologizes for the mix up of your penname, I am so sorry, why I didn't catch that sooner, I don't know. Thank you for pointing it out for me, now I can properly thank you. Do you read stories on ? I thought I saw a review from you on one of the stories I read. Well, if you do I just wanted to let you know, since you are enjoying this story, you might enjoy one I have posted there. My penname is Faith Wheeler and the Story is called "Breathless", just in case you want to check it out, you don't have to. Just be warned, it's hard Joey and Kaiba romance. Anyway, I am glad you thought my ending was funny, the story did need a bit of funniness, because now things are gonna start getting serious, but I'll make and effort to keep some humor in it. Yeah, Joey is cute when he's sick, but I think he's cute anytime of the day, if he were a real person, oh boy would he be my boyfriend!!!!! I think authors like to torture the poor thing reason too, but also because we like to see Joey end up happy in the end with the love his life, Seto Kaiba. They are just so right for each other, wouldn't you agree? Well, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you in anyway; I just didn't really have anytime to plan it. Next chapter will be much better, promise. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more of Run Away Puppy.

Miru Amai: You loved the dream hu? Well, that's good, yeah, I thought my story needed a little humor, hopefully there will be some more outrageous dreams, I just have to think of something. Joey is pretty cute when he's sick, I would have to agree with you there. I am sorry for the delay of this chapter, school is just brutal this year, being in all honors classes will kill you. I love Joey in the doggie suit, he was just soooooooo adorable!!!!!! Well I hope this chapter won't disappoint you, I just didn't get any real time to plan it and see where I needed to go, but next chapter will be much better I believe. Thanks for reading and stay tuned to see what happens next!!!!!!!

Silver Wing Tamer: Where did you go?

Zan Artemis: I updated, again. Where are you?

Desiivy1: Oh wow, it really was your lucky day? One I loose a story...I loose it for good. Some people just have all the luck. Well, I am happy that you were excited about finding my story again; I must be doing a good job. I try not to leave any details out, because then when I go back to read my stories in full, I realize that I have left things out and that just bothers me. I am glad you appreciate the effort I put into that. I agree, I also love poor Jou stories, who doesn't? He and Seto together quite handsomely and I wouldn't have it any other way. Well, welcome back to the Run Away Puppy gang and hopefully you'll be with us till the inevitable end!!!!! I hope this chapter isn't too much of a disappointment!!!! Thanks for reading and stay tuned and see what happens next.

Inuyasha-101-catzrule: I am happy to know that you are enjoying my story and I am glad that the gay thing was only weird for a moment. Seto and Joey stories don't really bother me, it just makes sense, you know, that whole 'opposites attract' thing, that is exactly what they are. I won't stop writing until I have finished this story and by then I'll have a new story posted, my Meteora story will up. Here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it!!!!! Welcome to the Run Away Puppy gang!!!! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more of Joey and Seto's exciting adventure!!!!!!!!!

Run Away Puppy 

Chapter Seven: Adoption and Papers Part One

Morning came bright and sunny this day, it greeted a happily sleeping pup and his master, though they would not get to enjoy much more of this peaceful heaven. Mokuba peeked his head in to his brother's room and smiled, he liked the fact that his brother was sleeping better these days, Joey surely had made a big difference in both their lives, and to be truthful, Mokuba was thankful for that. The raven-haired boy opened the door and made a mad dash for Seto's bed and jumped between the CEO and the blonde. Seto awoke quickly and saw Mokuba giggling uncontrollably.

"Mokuba...what are you doing? What were you thinking, Joey is seriously injured, you could have hurt him." Seto said sternly but softly. Mokuba smiled then kissed his brother's cheek. "But I didn't big brother." Seto smiled and nuzzled his little brother's forehead.

"Hey...what's with all the ruckus? I was sleeping if anyone cares." A sleepy Joey yawned. Mokuba turned and faced the blonde. "Good morning Joey."

"Good morning Mokuba."

The three of them stayed like that for a long while just lying together, like a family. Mokuba enjoyed it the most to say the least, he felt like he had his big brother back, plus a second with Joey around, he was one happy kid.

Earlier that morning Yami was released from the hospital from his gunshot wound. The pain had sent the former Pharaoh's body into shock and the doctors wanted to keep him there until he felt fully recovered. Just one more experience for the books, Yami hoped that he would never have to experience that again, it was quite painful.

Yugi came for his dark half and brought him home, where he gave the pharaoh a _'warm welcome home.' _Let's just say Yami vastly enjoyed himself.

"Officer Brooks." A voice came to the officer. He turned and faced his Sheriff. "Sir, top of the morning."

"What did you find out about the Wheeler case?"

"I found that the father was a child abuser and drove the son to flee for his safety and very life." Brooks handed the case file to his Sheriff and watched as he looked it over. A few moments of silent then a firm voice broke in. "Blood, have you determined who it belongs to?"

"It's being tested right now against kid's and the father's type." The officer answered. The sheriff nodded. "Looks good, all you need to do now is to bring in the father, the son, the son's friends, and anyone else that can prove helpful to this case. Actually, Brooks, where did you find the kid anyway?"

"Seto Kaiba's Sir. It seemed like the young man had everything under control."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the boy was badly injured and claimed that his father caused it, Mr. Kaiba even said he would bet his company that his father was indeed an abuser, and those are high steaks, I wouldn't doubt the young CEO wasn't lying." Brook's explained. The sheriff nodded. "Get on the questioning, arrest the father, and get blood samples from the Father and the Son to run against the other samples, if this guy is in fact a child abuser, he will be put behind bars."

"I want pancakes, toast, bacon, eggs, and tatos (it's my grandpa's special breakfast)!!!" Mokuba cried happily. "A bit hungry are we kiddo?" Seto asked. The boy nodded. "What about you pup?"

"Mokuba's suggestion sounds tasty, I'm with him. Do you want some help Seto?" Joey said. "Nope I got it, you just relax, I don't want you getting all sick on me again." Joey pouted and then looked over at Mokuba who just smiled warmly then turned on the TV. "No Mokuba, turn the television off, it's family time." Seto called from the kitchen. "Awe, come on Seto." Mokuba whined. "I said 'No' Mokuba." The boy sighed and turned the radio on instead. Just in time too, they were playing Joey's favorite band, Linkin Park. "This is better anyway." Joey said to the boy. Mokuba nodded and smiled. Seto did his thing in the kitchen while Mokuba and Joey played a game of Duel Monsters. Joey was so close to winning when Seto called for them both to the breakfast nook. They seated themselves around the nook and began to eat, Seto was quite the cook, he had many hidden talents and he never ceased to amaze Joey. Though seven months they've been together, Joey and Seto were still learning a lot about each other, in more ways than one.

Jack had fallen asleep drunk, on the couch, no surprise and was awoken rudely by the police. He shot up quickly and looked at his broken down door. "What the hell? Are you gonna pay for that?"

"Jack Wheeler you are under arrest for drunken abuse against your sixteen-year-old son Joseph Wheeler." Officer Brooks announced. Two officers went over to the being and put him in cuffs, he was too hung over to even resist arrest and he reeked of vomit and alcohol.

"So that little shit had enough balls to lie to the police hu? Stupider than I thought."

"In all actuality Sir, we have solid evidence saying that he is telling the truth, and he's got a very powerful CEO ready to bet his company on it." Brooks explained. "CEO? How the hell dose he know a CEO?"

"Let us ask the questions sir. Take him down town boys." A group of CSI agents came in and investigated the place some more, to see if they couldn't find more evidence against Jack.

It was about noon and Seto and Joey were just now getting cleaned up, injured as he was, Joey couldn't be in the slick shower alone, he needed a companion and Seto was happy to oblige. The brunette took advantage of teasing and tickling his lover. "Stop it Seto...you're...gonna make me fall." Joey said between giggles. This was probably the best shower Kaiba had ever taken and loved the very sight of his wet puppy. The beads of water gracefully falling down the blonde's beautiful body, and soft silky, wet locks clinging to the soft features of his face. Kaiba couldn't help himself, he had to kiss Joey, and that's what he did.

Joey was surprised when the brunette's lips met his, but it felt so nice. Joey found himself becoming increasingly aroused, so did Kaiba. They pulled away and panted for air.

"Don't deny me this Seto, it has been too long since our last time." The blonde pleaded. As much as Seto wanted to take his puppy, he couldn't, his leg was still healing. "Joey...your leg..."

"Seto, I would take on all the pain in the world, just to make love to you...besides, we've never done it in the shower." Joey said seductively. Seto smiled, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you won't moan about your pain later?" Joey shook his head, "Nope, I've got pain killers."

Seto's bathtub was the size of a gigantic hot tub and the showerhead hung above the tub instead of on the wall. This gave the couple more room to compromise with Joey's injury.

The brunette kissed Joey deeply and heard the blonde moan in his mouth. While they kissed Kaiba laid the blonde down in the tub out of the way of the showerhead, though water still caressed their bodies. Kaiba was fiercely pulled down to Joey's lips and they were crushed together in lustful passion. As they tasted each other's mouths, Kaiba slid his left hand slowly down Joey's beautiful body and the blonde gasped as he felt the one of the brunette's fingers enter him easily. Joey lost himself in the pleasant feelings that were humming through his body caused by the CEO above. Carefully, Seto slipped in another finger and watched as Joey arched his back and let his amber brown eyes slide shut.

Kaiba had always wondered why Joey would close his eyes during their lovemaking, was he imagining someone else? Nah...Joey didn't want anything to do with anyone else and he knew that for a fact. What was he thinking, what wild fantasies played under those eyelids of his? Kaiba would have to find out...but for now...

Joey moaned and arched his back further when Kaiba entered a third digit. The brunette leaned down and softly kissed his lover's lips and pulled out his fingers. Joey objected to the loss but was once again gratified when he felt Seto's first strong thrust. Joey threw his head back in submission and let his lover just have his way, no fighting for dominance, no struggling, just love and passion. Joey wrapped his left leg around Seto's waist to get a better hit of ecstasy when it fell upon him. Another thrust made Joey softly cry out, he was usually quite noisy but he knew Mokuba heard enough at night. It was hard to hold back his cries of pleasure when his lover was just so incredibly skilled.

Joey thought he was about to fall over the cliff when Kaiba had softly began to pump his member in time with his thrusts. The rhythm was slower than what Joey liked but he knew it was for the best. But this time in particular was special, the two of them were being gentle and careful and the touches exchanged were more desirable. Joey was being romanced by his lover. Kaiba also liked the thought of true romance; it showed him how much he really cared for the blonde and how much Joey really cared for him. Seto threw one last thrust toward Joey and he heard the blonde call out his name one last time and felt the blonde's muscles contract around him, bringing him to his own conclusion, huskily whispering Joey's name.

The brunette looked down at Joey, his eyes were still closed. "Joey...open your eyes." The blonde complied and looked lovingly at his wet and tired lover. Kaiba leaned down and kissed his puppy.

"This is the boy we're lookin' for." Vince said handing each of the group members a school photo of Joey. "Wow, he looks nothing like his mother or father." Said one of the members. Vince nodded, "Split up and search all of Domino, he has to be here somewhere. He couldn't have gone too far." The group split up and went their own ways.

"There, nothing like a clean puppy." Kaiba said as he ruffled Joey's soft blonde locks. The blonde looked up just in time to see Kaiba putting his collar around his neck then buckling it so the tag hung in the front. Joey smiled and Seto took his lips into a soft and gentle kiss.

Mokuba sat on the living room couch as a firm knock was applied to the front door. The boy huffed and pushed himself off the couch to get the door. He opened it was greeted by three Domino Officers.

"Hello officers, what can I do for you?" The boy asked. "Kid, is your brother home?" Mokuba nodded at the Sheriff and let them in. He bounded up the stairs to fetch his brother.

"Seto...Seto...Seto." Mokuba said as he entered his brother's bedroom. The CEO looked over at the boy, "What is it kiddo?"

"Umm...there are some police here that want to talk to you." The boy answered, afraid his brother was in some kind of serious trouble. Kaiba nodded and ordered the boy to stay with Joey until further instruction. Seto walked down his staircase and greeted the gentlemen.

"Officers, what can I do for you?" The brunette asked. "Mr. Kaiba, we have arrested the father of a sixteen-year-old Joseph Wheeler and have been further ordered for your presence at a questioning as soon as possible. We also ask that you escort any others that may have witnessed child abuse from Joseph's father." The sheriff said. Kaiba nodded and said he would get down to the Domino Police Station as soon as he could. After the police had come and gone, Seto got on his cell phone and called his personal doctor, this was now the time to put Joey's father away for good.

"Hello." Came Doctor Barnhart's voice. "Yes, hi doctor, this is Seto Kaiba."

"Oh Mr. Kaiba, how is Joey feeling."

"He's fine for the time being but right now we have a different situation."

"I'm listening."

"Remember how I asked you to testify against Joey's father?"

"Yes, what is your point?"

"I need you to come down to the Domino Police Station and be questioned on Joey's behalf."

"Alright, I am on my way now."

"Thank you doctor."

Dr. Barnhart sighed heavily as he hung up with Seto. He looked through his phone book on his phone and dialed a new number and waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Vine...we have a problem."

Author's Note: Oh I am soooooooo bad, I left you another cliffhanger, damn it!!!! Oh well. I felt that this chapter was a bit slow but that's just me, I hope you all enjoyed it; all I want to do is make you proud!!!!!! I also apologize for the sucky lemon I just wrote, it's not really my best work, of you want to make up for the lame one you just read, go to and look up **Faith Wheeler**, there you will find my story called **"Breathless"**. That is a good lemon story. I promise the next chapter will be full of GASPS, yes I said GASPS!!!!!! I feel so bad for this chapter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it and don't hate me please, I promise it will all get much better!!!!! Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R!!!!!!!


	8. Adoption And Papers Part Two

Author's Note: My faithful readers, I am so sorry about the delay of new chapters you don't even know. I have been working on a project for English, we read the Odyssey and I had to do a sketchbook of the Underworld and it came out so cool. Of course I used Yu-Gi-Oh characters to represent the people in the Underworld. Still, I feel so bad so I decided to give you two chapters this time than just one. You guys are so great for putting up with my lateness of chapters. You all are the best readers I have ever had. Thank you so much for being patient and if you want to see anything special in my story don't be afraid to contribute, this story is as much as yours as it is mine. I just can't tell you how much I appreciate you all. You are what keep me going and keep this story going. I hope you can forgive me for my incompetence. I hope you all enjoy these new chapters of mine and once again, thank you so much for baring with me. One last word before I give my thanks, to all my faithful readers this story is dedicated to you all!!!!!!!

Puffin: I will keep an eye out for your chapter 8, am indeed looking forward to reading it!!!! I thank you for saying my story is great, I won't stop this story until it ends. I am asking everyone this question: Would male pregnancy fit in this story?

Kumori Sakusa Formerly Saeblu: I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter; I thought it was kinda slow, but I'm glad you liked it. I also want to apologize for my delay, so instead of one chapter, you get two!!!!!!!! Yeah!!!!!! I am asking everyone this question: Would male pregnancy fit in this story?

Kenshinfan21: Vine? Oh…I missed the 'c'. He's Vince, the bad guy, the one who confronted Jack. I finally updated!!! So here are two chapters instead of one, sorry for the delay. I am asking everyone this question: Would male pregnancy fit in this story?

Flame Swordswoman:  Thank you for forgiving for the name mix up, I am so sorry but anyway, hmm…can't get to my story hu? I'll leave you the link ?cid261706&submitViewChapter&id79776 ). Don't worry, you're not the only person without a life, I read a bunch of Yu-Gi-Oh stories, I mean I even used Yu-Gi-Oh characters for my English project for the Underworld. Sad hu? You liked the shower scene hu? I thought it was kinda lame, but I meant for it to be cute and romantic. I'm glad you liked it. Sorry about the cliffhanger and I am sooooo sorry about the delay of new chapters, I updated two instead of just one!!!!!! I am asking everyone this question: Would male pregnancy fit in this story?

Miru Amai: I am glad to know you love likin park, they are like the greatest band around!!!!! My friend Adam went to the project revolution concert and he didn't take me!! Jerk, oh well, I still love Adam all the same!!!!! I think you'll like that story best when I start it. Do ya wanna be my beta reader for it? You can be if you want. I am asking everyone this question: Would male pregnancy fit in this story?

Silver Wing Tamer: Where are you?

Zan Artemis: Where are you?

Desiivy1: You have three new chapters to read.

Inuyasha-101-catzrule:  Thanks for not thinking my last chapter sucked. Your fave hu? I don't think I've been anyone's fave yet. Thanks, that means a lot to me. Sorry for the delay of my new chapters and since you have been very patient; I updated two chapters instead of just one!!!! I am asking everyone this question: Would male pregnancy fit in this story?

Rachel Dracon: Great cliffhanger? Would like me to leave more? Nah, I'm just trickin'. I am glad you enjoyed my story. Yes, the little life stories are on purpose, they do play into the story. I gave you two more chapters, enjoy!!!!! I am asking everyone this question: Would male pregnancy fit in this story? Welcome to the Run Away Puppy gang!!!!!!!

MysticJuneBugs: You liked my twist hu? So did I, I don't think anyone saw that coming, I know I didn't when I was first planning my story. Glad you enjoyed yourself. Welcome to the Run Away Puppy gang!!!!!!! I am asking everyone this question: Would male pregnancy fit in this story?

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!!!!!!!**

Drusilla Bloom Wheeler

Run Away Puppy 

Chapter Eight: Adoption And Papers Part Two

"Vince…we have a problem."

"Ah, Dr. David Burnhart, I was wondering when you might call. Long time no see, how have you been?" Vince asked while flicking a cigarette into the middle of a busy street in front of Domino High School. "The boss called and told me you were in town and what you were after." David said into his cell phone. "Uh…hu… and your point being?"

"I know where Jack's son Joseph is and I know who's protecting him." David said while looking at the pole Joey was impaled on not too long ago. "Oh yeah…where is he David?"

"He's been staying with a patient of mine, a one Seto Kaiba, dose that name ring a bell?" Vince stopped to think for a minute, where had he heard Seto Kaiba before? "Yeah, I think I know him actually, he came over to Jack's apartment the other night to get some things he said Joey had taken from him, he acted like he hated everything about the Wheelers."

"Oh no Vince, Seto doesn't hate Joey at all, for god's sake they sleep in the same bed together. That sneaky CEO was probably just retrieving some of Joey's things." David said, revealing Seto and Joey's love life to a mob member. "This might turn out to be quite an interesting situation. Meet me and the guys tonight at Domino Pier in the old warehouse and we'll discuss the down fall of all three persons." Vince said happily into his phone. "Will do, see ya tonight."

"Why do I have to go Seto?" Mokuba whined as he and his brother and Joey got into the slick black limo awaiting them. "Because, we need as much reinforcement as we can get to lock away Joey's father for good. Besides, you saw first hand what all of Joey's injuries looked like." Seto explained. Mokuba sighed, his brother was right; he didn't want to loose Joey any more than his brother did, he would do whatever it took to save the blonde.

The limo pulled up to the police station and Mokuba was the first to hop out of the vehicle, letting Seto help the slowly healing blonde puppy out of the car. Mokuba grabbed the crutches then handed them to Joey when he was clear of the limo. The three of them went into the station and were greeted by a group of worried friends, the very ones that belonged to Joey.

"Joey!!!" Yugi cried as he ran over to his friend, only to be stopped short by Kaiba. "Don't jump on him, he's still too badly wounded for that." Yugi just stared at Joey while the rest of the group (Tea, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, Yami, Marik) came up behind the shorter teen. They were all stunned, they had never seen Joey on crutches before maybe slings and casts but never crutches.

"Whoa, Joey…" Was all Tristan could choke out. "Are you feeling okay Joey?" Tea asked concerned about her long time friend. The blonde smiled softly, "Seto's been taking care of me, I'm in good hands guys, no need to worry." Seto smiled and touched his puppy's face lovingly. Tea stood sorta dumbfounded, _'Why was Kaiba touching Joey like that? Like he cared for him…maybe even loved him? All I see from these two are fights, not loving touches and sweet gazes. Are they…dare I say it, together? Where have I been?'_

"Tea?" Joey asked with a raised eyebrow. She looked up at the blonde, still confused. "Are you alright, you're just staring at Seto and I." Joey said. She smiled, "This might sound stupid of me to ask, but…are you and Seto…dating?" She asked. The group sweat dropped and sighed with defeat. Seto shook his head, "You catch on slowly girl." The brunette's voice was full of hopelessness for the brown-haired girl. "Hey, what can I do? You and Joey are always fighting, this is just…wow." And with that Tea left it alone. This was going to be hard to adjust to; Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba hugging, touching, and kissing even, Tea had to sit down before she fainted.

"So, why are we here exactly Kaiba?" Tristan asked while sitting down next to Tea. Seto helped Joey to sit down and then explained, "We are here to testify against Joey's father, get a case against him and maybe even put him behind bars for what he's put Joey through."

"I could just mind crush the guy and get it over with, it would be much easier and less expensive too." Yami said while crossing his arms in front of his chest. Kaiba smirked, he liked that idea but it was too late now. "Let's just wait and see what kind of case we get, if it seems hopeless that Joey wouldn't win then I'll let you mind crush anyone you wish pharaoh." Kaiba said.

"Can I help you?" A voice came from behind the CEO. He turned and nodded, "Yeah, we were called down here for questioning." Kaiba answered. "On what case?" A policewoman asked. "One on a Joseph Wheeler's behalf." The woman nodded and brought them to Officer Brooks.

"Sir." She said. The officer looked up from his desk and stood up. "Mr. Kaiba." He said while holding out his right hand. Kaiba and shook it and smiled weakly. "Glad to see you could all make it, the more people on your side the better." Brooks said while looking at Joey then Seto.

"What's going on over here?" The sheriff asked while coming over to Brooks. "Sir, these are all the people participating in the Wheeler case, on Joey's side of course." The group introduced themselves. "Alright, well the next step is fun, I need you guys to fill out police reports, explaining in excruciating detail what has gone on behind the door of the Wheeler household." The sheriff said seriously. He brought them to a secluded room and sat the group at a table so they could work, though he stayed to make sure that they wrote their own report instead of the person's next to them. That took a good hour then a doctor came in and took blood from Joey so it could be tested against the other samples. Finally, after waiting another hour questioning was ready to begin. The group was lead to a room with a one-way window, they watched as Joey's father was seated at a table and locked into the room with Officer Brooks.

"State your name sir."

"Jack Ethan Wheeler."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-seven."

"Where do you live?"

"I live on Carson and Applewood, in apartment K, number 1020."

"How long have you lived there?"

"Eleven years."

"Are you married?"

"No." Jack replied with a bit of frustration in his voice.

"Divorced?"

"Yes." Growled the man.

"Why did you divorce your wife?"

Jack stumbled a bit but then answered, "I didn't love her any more."

"Why?"

"I got board of her."

Officer Brooks was a bit disgusted at that answer but he kept his feelings to himself. "Do you have any children?"

"Yeah two: Serenity Jean Wheeler and Joseph Nathaniel Wheeler…well…one now, I disown the boy."

"Why do you disown Joseph?"

"Because the son of a bitch is a fag."

"You disown your son because he's a homosexual?"

Jack grunted, that sounded too elegant for his son, fag was more like it.

"You disown your son because he's a homosexual?" Brooks repeated.

"YEP."

"Why…are you homophobic?"

"Yep."

"Is that why you think you can abuse your son?"

"I never abused my son, why would you say something like that?"

"I could beg to differ Mr. Wheeler. In your apartment, we found a substantial amount of blood that we just discovered belongs to your son. Can you explain why he would bleed like that?"

"Maybe he fell and cracked his nose, the boy's a klutz, trips over his own feet."

"Mr. Wheeler how much do you think you drink nightly?"

"Don't know."

"Will you admit to being an alcoholic?"

"Yep."

"Will you admit to abusing your son?"

"Nope."

Officer Brooks shook his head and waved at the glass, he was done with Jack. Two officers took the man back to his comfy cell for the night. The sheriff looked at Joey and nodded, "Your turn kid." Joey pulled himself up out of his chair and entered the next room. Officer Brooks invited the blonde to a seat and he took it. Before questioning began Joey looked to the glass. Seto smiled, he knew the gaze was meant for him.

"State your name."

"Joseph Nathaniel Wheeler."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Where do you live?"

"Currently I am residing with one Seto Kaiba."

"What is your relationship to Seto Kaiba?"

"We're dating…so boyfriend would be the correct answer."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Seven almost eight months."

"Are you sexually active with Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes."

"For about how long have you two been sleeping together?"

"Five months."

"How far into your relationship with Seto Kaiba was it when your father found out about your sexuality?"

"Well, in truth, my father never knew about my relationship with Seto, he thought I was sleeping with a close friend. But my father found out about my sexuality a couple days ago, the last day I was at home, when he abused me last." Joey explained.

"What friend did he believe you were sleeping with?"

"My best friend, Yugi Mutou."

"Why didn't your father know about your relationship with Seto Kaiba?"

"My father didn't know for a couple reasons: 1) He would have beat me till I was dead and bloody. 2) I wanted a safe place to go to when he was a crazy drunk, a place where he wouldn't think to check, an enemy's house.

"What do you mean by crazy drunk?"

"I mean abusive and violent. I wanted a place to retreat to, a place where I felt loved and wanted."

Officer Brooks smiled at Joey then nodded at the glass. "Your turn Mr. Kaiba." The sheriff spoke. The brunette pushed himself out his chair and met Joey at the doorframe, they exchanged a quick kiss then Kaiba was seated in the questioning room with Brooks.

"State your name."

"Seto Kaiba."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, almost seventeen."

"Where do you live?"

"2270 Honors St. Domino, Japan."

"Is a Joseph Nathaniel Wheeler currently residing with you?"

"Yes."

"What is your relationship to Joseph Wheeler?"

"Dating, he's my boyfriend."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Seven, almost eight months."

"Are you sexually active with Joseph Wheeler?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been sleeping together?"

"Five months."

"Seeing as how you two are intimately involved, are you always Joseph's first resort, are you the first to see his wounds and hear about the event?"

"Yes."

"How many times, if any, has Joey been sent to the hospital because of his father's actions?"

"Joey has been sent to the hospital four times in the last two years, twice last year and twice this year, this last time was the last straw."

"Explain to me what happened the first three times."

"Well, the first two times were before our relationship but Yugi did ask me to help. I remember that the first hospital visit was for a minor concussion, due to a blow to the back of Joey's head by a wine bottle."

"How did you know it was a bottle?"

"The doctors found traces of wine in his hair and bottle shards imbedded into his head."

"What was the second trip for?"

"Joey was poisoned by his father, we caught it early enough before it caused any real damage."

"What kind of poison was it?"

"Rat poison."

"The doctor's determined that?"

"Yes."

"What was the third visit for?"

"A broken left arm."

"How was it broken?"

"Joey's father was swinging a metal bat at him and out of defense, Joey lifted his arms and his left was the victim."

"What was the last visit for?"

"Joey was knocked back onto metal pole due to a back hand by his abusive father. He fell onto the pole and was impaled in his right leg."

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba, your statement will prove helpful." Brooks said while he and Kaiba stood up. The brunette left the room and watched as Yugi was up next. The rest of the group's questioning went about the same as the first three but what caught Officer Brooks' attention was the story told by Yugi, Yami, Tristan, and Tea, about the five men that broke into their homes demanding to know the where abouts of Joey. Finally after all the questioning was done the group was getting ready to leave when Kaiba's personal doctor showed up.

"Dr. Burnhart, I wondering where you were." Kaiba said a bit annoyed. "Sorry I was late, I do have other patients you know." Kaiba shook his head and watched as the doctor was taken and questioned. He showed the pole to Officer Brooks and let him take it for evidence. Kaiba was happy that his doctor complied and confirmed what everyone had said about Joey's injuries.

The group was sent home to rest their minds and put their bodies at ease, but not before they were informed that there would in fact be a case against Jack Wheeler for abuse of his sixteen-year-old son.

"Mr. Kaiba, since Joey has been staying with you, I assume it would be alright if he stayed with you until he finds his own place?" Brooks asked the young CEO. "Why would he need to do that, he's more than welcome to stay with me, actually I'd rather him do that anyway, I've already adopted him." The officer nodded and smiled, letting Kaiba be on his way.

The group decided that instead of going home they all wanted to go out to eat for dinner. They went to a popular buffet and ate their fair share of food.

**7:47 pm **

Domino Pier 

"Ah David Burnhart, it's nice to see you again." Vince said while coming out from behind a stack of crates, along with the other four men.

Author's Note: So how was that for you? Not enough? Well remember you still have one more whole chapter to read. Again I apologize for the delay of this chapter. Please don't hate me. Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R!!!


	9. To Scare The CEO And The Healing Puppy

Author's Note: I hope last chapter didn't bore you too much, well here's the second chapter I promised you!!!! Enjoy.

Run Away Puppy Chapter Nine: To Scare The CEO And A Healing Pup 

"Ah David Burnhart, it's nice to see you again." Vince said while coming out from behind a stack of crates, along with the other four men. "Like wise Vincent." David said while shaking his hand.

"So you said you could lead us to Jack's son, well, where is he?"

"Vince, we've got a minor set back." David said seriously. Vince flicked his cigarette and blow one more puff of smoke. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you guys are wanted, wanted for breaking and entering and attempted murder." David explained while watching fear rise in Vince's eyes. He had never been caught or wanted before, how did he get caught? "How do you know this Burnhart?" The doctor crossed his arms. "My patient Seto Kaiba had me down at the police station today, Jack's in jail and he's going to court for a sentencing in about two months. Four of Joseph's friends identified you and gave the police artist quite good detail to work with." David explained. Vince was massaging his temples, this wasn't going to go over well with the boss, but they needed back up now. Vince grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number. He set the phone to his ear and waited for an answer.

"Hello, James Mollano here."

"Mr. Mollano, it's Vince."

"Vince, what do you want?"

"Boss…as much as I hate to tell you this, I have to, we've got ourselves a problem."

"Problem? What kind of problem?" The boss' voice was becoming stern. Vince winced at the sound. "We're wanted men, we need back up or you ain't gonna get your money."

"WHAT?!!!!!!! DID YOU JUST SAY WHAT I THINK YOU DID?"

"Y-Yes sir." Vince stumbled. He heard his boss on the other line huffing and puffing with anger, when finally the breathing became stable. "Alright…since you screw ups don't know how to keep a low profile I am coming over there with some more guys, don't do anything stupid or get caught. Stay hidden till I get there."

"How long will it be sir?"

"Two months, maybe sooner maybe later, I don't know but I've got stuff I gotta take care of first."

"Right, we'll be waiting Mr. Mollano."

With that they hung up with each other and Vince looked to David. "We have to stay hidden, the boss is coming in two months with help."

"So what are we supposed to do for two months Vince? We don't have a place to stay." A man named Francisco said angered. "We'll figure something out, don't worry, we just need a place to keep a low profile."

"You can stay with me. I have more than enough room, I mean, I am employed by the wealthiest people in Domino." David offered his friend. Vince lit up another cigarette and nodded at the Doctor. "Thanks pal."

"Not a problem."

9:12 pm

Kaiba Mansion

"That was quite a day big brother, I was so board that now I'm tired. I'm never tired at nine at night."

"I know Mokuba, no need to tell me that." Kaiba said playfully while ruffling his little brother's hair. The boy yawned and smiled. "I'm going to bed big brother." Seto nodded and smiled, "Alright Kiddo, good night."

"Night. Night Joey." Mokuba said while walking over to the staircase and starting up. "G'night Mokie." Joey said a bit sleepy himself. Kaiba watched as his brother disappeared into the hall way then watched as Joey pulled a blanket over his body and snuggled into it, making himself comfy.

"Are you feeling okay pup?" Seto asked while rubbing Joey's left knee. The blonde smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah, I'm just still a bit embarrassed about telling the police about our personal life." Seto smiled, "Well, if you can't openly talk about sex, you shouldn't be doing it all." The blonde pouted, "Talking about sex doesn't bother me it's just telling a complete stranger about my own sex life." The brunette gently squeezed the pup's knee, "I know it's uncomfortable, I didn't care for it much either but…it was for the best." Joey brought his left hand out from beneath the blanket and touched Seto's hand. They smiled then Kaiba leaned down and caught the blonde's lips in an intimate kiss that left Joey dazzled.

"Seto…can we? Tonight?" Joey asked implying something personal. The brunette smiled and kissed his puppy again, "Maybe if you behave." Joey straightened himself beneath Kaiba as the brunette moved so that he hovered over the puppy, keeping clear of his injured leg. Seto initiated a passionate kiss and Joey moaned softly as his master darted his tongue into his mouth. Joey, again, just let Seto have his way with him, letting him dominate his mouth, but Joey had his own little idea, gently he sucked on Kaiba's busy tongue. The brunette moaned at the act. _'Ooh, he liked that.' _Joey said as his did it again, gaining an even louder moan. This was beginning to get hot and it aroused both participants. Kaiba straddled Joey's hips and sat up. They gazed at each other lovingly then the blonde bucked his hips and brought his arousal to Kaiba's but only for a moment. The brunette threw his head back in delight as Joey did it again.

"So, you want to play dirty puppy?" Seto said huskily. Joey nodded and smiled seductively. Kaiba was getting ready to pull his shirt off when something horrible happened. Gun shots sounded and broke windows, but what was even more horrific was when Joey heard Seto cry out in pain and Mokuba scream.

"Seto? Seto? Seto, what's wrong?" Joey's voice was frantic and panicked. The brunette looked up to his puppy's worried eyes, his own filled with pain and tears. "Seto?" Joey said. The brunette let his right hand hold his upper left arm, blood tricked out from between his pale fingers. Joey sat up and touched his lover's wounded arm. "Seto, you were shot."

"Joey!!!" Cried Mokuba from the stairs. The boy ran over to his brother and the pup, his eyes were full of tears. The boy buried his face in Joey's chest. "Mokuba, we have to get your brother to a hospital, he's been shot." Joey explained. The boy began to cry harder, worried for his brother.

"I'm fine Mokuba." Seto said in a sharp voice while looking to his brother. "No Seto you're not, you're hurt." The boy sobbed. "But I'm still alive." Mokuba gently hugged his brother and sobbed.

For the third time that day the boys saw the police and explained what had happened. Kaiba was checked over, he had no other obvious wounds and didn't need to go to the hospital. The bullet had passed through; all he needed was some stitches and some bandages. For safety precautions, the police ordered that Kaiba and his family stay somewhere else for a while. He agreed and called some Kaiba Corp. guards to stay at his home to protect it, and then he called Yugi.

A knock came on the front door of the game shop and Yugi hurriedly went to the door to answer it. His eyes filled with tears when he saw that his friends were okay.

"I just can't believe all this is happening to you guys, it just isn't fair." Yugi said, angered at what the world had come to. Yami took his littler half into his arms and comforted him. "It's okay Yug, we're still here, no harm done really." Joey said looking from Yugi to Kaiba. The brunette was in a lot of pain, his arm throbbed relentlessly.

"I guess you're right Joey, things could be worse I suppose." Yugi said while Yami wiped lingering tears from his eyes and face. "I think we all could use some rest after today." Yami said while watching Mokuba yawn for the third time in a row. "Yeah, I think so too. I'll show you guys to a room." Yugi said. They followed him in and Seto and Joey settled into a cozy little room with Mokuba right on the other side of the wall.

Joey exited the bathroom and looked at his hurting master. "Do you want some pain killers Seto?" Joey asked while sitting on the bed. Seto looked up, "Please." The blonde smiled and complied, giving Seto only half a pill; if it didn't work he could have the other half later. Seto took the pill and swallowed it without water. Joey clicked off the light on the nightstand and lay down on the bed. Seto rolled onto his right side to face Joey and pull him closer. They shared a quick kiss then snuggled into each other's warmth and let a well-earned sleep take them over.

"Yugi, calm down, they're okay." Yami said trying to comfort his lover. "But they were meant for dead, why would someone do this to them Yami?"

"I don't know little one, but sitting here crying like the world is about to end isn't the way to help your friends, you need to stand strong, like the many times you have before." Yami said then kissed Yugi's forehead. The small teen calmed down and agreed with his dark half. Yugi took Yami's right hand and intertwined their fingers. "You always know how to help me find my strength Yami. I love you." The pharaoh nuzzled their noses, "I love you too."

"I just want you to know Yugi, that this isn't the end, I feel more obstacles are about to come. We have to protect Joey, Seto, and Mokuba to the best of our ability." Yami explained. Yugi nodded, "We can do that, we've won numerous battles, duel monsters or not."

Author's Note: So, there you have it, two new and complete chapters. What did you think? Do you have any suggestions for me? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you next chapter!!! I will however tell you that in the next chapter, Joey gets all better and healed up. K? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!


	10. The Puppy Heals And The Boss Comes To To...

Author's Note: I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR HOW LATE THIS CHAPTER IS!!!!!! I feel so bad that I didn't get it up sooner!!!!! I will try harder in the future to not let is happen again. I am soooo sorry, I will try to give you another chapter before the week is up, I won't make any promises though, ACTs are coming up and I need to get studying. Anyway, here is another chapter for my wonderful readers!!!! I hope you enjoy!!!!

Eclispe-moon: Thanks for enjoying my story. Yeah I guess Tea could have decided not to tell where Joey was but the cop insisted that she tell him. I guess I can't blame her but I think I would have said a different place I knew he would never ever be at. Anyway, I hope you decide to keep reading my story if not that's cool. Can't make you read it. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you next chapter!!!!

Kenshinfan21: I UPDATED YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so sorry it took me so long to update, things have just been crazy this last month, I haven't even been able to play Kingdom Hearts: Chain Of Memories and I usually drop everything for that game. I know I have no life. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter of mine. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!!!!!!

Flame Swordswoman:  I am so sorry I am late with this chapter, things have just been nuts the last month. I will try harder in the future for that not to happen. I hope you are enjoying yourself and this story and I hope to see you to till the end. Thanks so much for reading and see ya next chapter, I'm gonna go work on it right now.

Miru Amai: Great, then it's settled. I'll let you know when I'm about to start the Meteora story. I apologize for lateness of this chapter, like I've told everyone else, well, whose left anyway, it has just been crazy and things are now just getting back to normal. I will try my best to not let it happen in the future, but for now, enjoy this new chapter I have finished. Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!!!!!

Bam-Girl-Gravi666(inuyasha-101-catzrule): I am glad you liked the last chapter, I have had a couple people tell me that they weren't expecting for Kaiba to be shot. I guess I'm just trying to keep my readers on the edge. I'm thinking maybe I'll put off the pregnancy till the end, that would probably work better. One shot that led to this story? Oh, you read "All Or Nothing". That really wasn't the first part but I could see where you would get that. So I guess I could consider that the first part. Thanks for being patient, it's very appreciative. Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!!!!!!

Run Away Puppy

Chapter Ten: The Puppy Heals And The Boss Comes To Town

"So, the big bad CEO of Kaiba Corp. is actually a homosexual, hmmm…could have fooled me and for that matter, I think he could have done better. I mean Joey Wheeler? Come on." Vince laughed out loud, disgusted by Kaiba's taste in men. Vince liked men too, hence all the 'experiments' with Jack but he liked the ladies too, if he had it his way, he would have both a man and a woman as lifetime partners. But he guessed he could see why Kaiba would choose Joey; just from the school picture Vince had of the teen, he could tell the blonde was beautiful and maybe even sexy, but he was Jack's spawn, he couldn't have been very bright. That assumption was completely wrong, Joey had very good grades for a teenage boy in his situation, he was especially talented in Calculus and Art, he was also a wiz kid at computers, he could take one a part, label all the pieces in the computer and give the definition, then put the machine back together in under two hours, don't let that blonde hair fool you.

"It never used to be that way though, Mr. Kaiba hated the blonde, and he would torment him and call him ridiculous pet names. Not that he doesn't do that now, he just means it in a totally different way." David explained. Vince chuckled as he leaned back into one of the kitchen table chairs and raised his hands behind his head. "I have to know, what does the big bad CEO call Joey?" David took a sip of his water then answered, "Kaiba calls his blonde lover 'Puppy' or 'Pup' for short." Vice chuckled again, "Yeah, I could see where Kaiba would get that idea, the boy is in fact a mutt anyway, he was born into a family of them…but yet, he even resembles a puppy. Hmmm…. cute, for gay teenage boys I suppose."

"Cute? Those two are anything but innocent if that is what you are thinking." David laughed in his throat. Vince was intrigued, he liked hearing about other people's sex lives, "Why would you bring up something like that? Did you catch them in the act?" David was silent for a moment; he began to feel very uncomfortable with Vince's eagerness to know about someone's personal life. "Why do you want to know? What dose it matter? Kaiba and Joey are normal, modern day teenage boys, all they think about is sex, it's the only thing they want right now and if you want my personal opinion I don't think this master and puppy relationship will last. It's a fling to me, they'll sex each other out and split up."

Waking up at the game shop the next morning made Joey realize just how much his life was messed up at the moment, it bothered him so bad that he had awoke at 4:30 and hadn't been able to fall back asleep. He had thought that one of his gangs had come back to kill him and those he cared for the most. He had been lying in bed, awake, for an hour just listening to Seto's heart beat and feel the boy's chest rise and fall, it was relaxing and it made him almost forget what had happened. He didn't know Seto could sleep this long without sex the night before, but I guess what happened last night was just as tiring. 'Poor Mokuba, being in the middle of something like that, it had to been the scariest thing he'd ever experienced, and it was all my fault, me and those stupid gangs. I wish I would have been wiser in the past.'

"You're thinking real hard pup, you have that determined look in your eyes, something on your mind?" Seto's baritone rung softly in Joey's ears. The blonde nuzzled his lover's chest then felt his hand being intertwined with that of Seto's. "Puppy, say something." Seto said giving Joey's gentle hand a loving squeeze.

"I think what happened last night was because of me." The blonde said sorrowfully and almost ashamedly. The brunette rolled his eyes then smiled at the top of his puppy's head (which was all he could see at the time). "Pup, why do you blame yourself for such events, you refer to yourself as a bad luck trinket when all you've done is make the world a better place to live by taming an unruly CEO whom was in dire need of saving." Seto said seriously. Joey felt his eyes burn with tears and he sat up to face his lover, a mess of blonde sun kissed locks falling over Joey's sadden amber eyes. Seto could feel his lover's body quaking with guilt…unnecessary guilt. "Joey, what is it?" Seto asked, becoming concerned. "It's all my fault we can't go home. I was stupid then and now I and those I love and care for have to suffer the hurt and pain." Joey said while carefully touching Seto's wounded arm. "You think my wound is your fault? Why? Did you arrange that drive by shooting?" Seto said playfully hoping to somehow lighten the situation and mood. That's when Joey broke down and began to cry. "The shooting last night was more than likely caused by me and my stupid decisions, I was in gangs Seto, in five different ones to be exact. And last night they came back to get me, I don't know how they…mmmph." Seto had sat up from the mattress and caught his puppy's lips in a kiss, just to shut him up and say good morning in a more… 'happier' manner. If there was one thing he hated in the morning it was an upset lover, matter of fact, he hated seeing Joey like that at all.

They pulled away and Seto lay back down. Joey wiped his eyes then looked up at Seto, but only still through the strands of his hair. "You're not the cause of last night's events puppy and I know it, I knew about those gangs and once you retreated from them I made sure they were to never come in contact with you again." Seto's voice was soft and truthful and even a tad reassuring. Joey sniffled, "Really, you did that for me?" The brunette nodded. "No one messes with my puppy without going through the master first." Joey smiled then leaned down and kissed his lover. Seto opened his mouth and almost immediately Joey let Seto have entrance. They were unconsciously becoming aroused and lust filled; Seto was up for the dance and was sure his pup was just as willing, besides, the way the pup was straddled on him wasn't helping much. Joey quickly pulled away and let out a moan when his and Seto's arousals had come in contact and the brunette arched his back into the touch.

"Pup, if we're gonna do this, you have to control the volume of your voice." Seto panted. Joey looked through the early morning darkness and into the lust filled eyes of his lover. Seto rose up his hands to pull off the blonde's nightshirt and then sat up to discard his own. Joey took it all in then began to massage the brunette's chest. He leaned down and whispered into Seto's ear, "You can switch me spots now if you want."

"You don't want to ride?" Seto asked a bit hurt. Joey's eyes lit up and he smiled seductively, "If master supplies me with the bone I will burry it." Joey said while pawing at the bulge in Seto's nightwear. The brunette moaned softly and arched into the blonde's touch. Joey then released Seto's confirmed member from his night pants and Seto helped Joey do the same.

(If you want the lemon, please let me know in your review. Leave me your e-mail address and I'll send it to ya ASAP!!!! Didn't wanna risk being kicked off.)

Joey's whole body shook with the after shock of his violent release, he had never ridden Seto before and it was just amazing, he panted heavily and he could feel his hair sticking to the sides of his face in places because of his sweat. Seto's hands were still firmly locked on his hips and the blonde sat with his head flung back from the experience. Finally, after gaining his long lost breath, Seto spoke, "Pup, look at me." Joey brought his head up and looked at the brunette lovingly. Seto rose his hands to meet Joey's flushed cheeks and caressed them, "I love you puppy, no matter what. I never want to let you go and I will never let anything happen to you. I promise." Joey smiled and leaned down to Seto's lips and gently they kissed, it was short lived but it was meaningful. "I love you too Seto and I will never ever let anything happen to you. Your puppy is loyal." Joey softly whispered. The blonde went to move off Seto when a sharp pain shot through his injured leg and he whimpered falling back onto Seto. The brunette moaned at the accidental movement.

"Pup, are you alright." Joey lifted his face, tears streamed down his cheeks. "My leg hurts." Seto smiled weakly then helped his pup off and into the bed next to him. Joey then laid his head onto the brunette's chest and snuggled close. "You don't think Yami and Yugi will mind do you?" The blonde asked curiously. Seto chuckled lightly, "I think they shouldn't say a word for what they did to my desk in the den." Joey giggled then relaxed himself into sleep.

Three Weeks Later….

"It finally feels nice to be back in the house doesn't it Joey?" Mokuba asked while playing Kingdom Hearts on the giant screen TV in the living room. Joey nodded, "Yes sir it does, I just don't like the fact that we have to keep your brother's goons around the house, I still sorta feel like my privacy is being imposed on."

"Why, because you can't be as loud as normal during the night?" Seto asked while descending the staircase behind the couch. Mokuba giggled and Joey felt his face and ears turn a cute shade of pink and didn't say a word. Seto stood before Joey and eyed him closely. The blonde looked up at him, "What do you want?"

"I want you to sit up for a minute so I can sit down on my couch." Seto mockingly demanded. The blonde frowned, "Why ya gotta sit where I'm layin'. I'm comfy can't you see?" Seto smiled and lifted the top half of Joey's body off the couch so he could sit. "Oh now yer man handlin' me." Joey said playfully. "Shut up, you're my lap puppy…so act like one." Seto said while making the blonde's head comfy on a pillow in his lap and pulling a blanket over his body. Joey looked up to Seto with love in his eyes, "Thank you." Seto kissed his forehead and smiled, "You're more than welcome puppy."

It was beginning to feel like home again; like they had their normal lives back but Seto had a surprise for his puppy that would make the both of them really happy. It was going to be their one year anniversary soon and Seto wanted to take his puppy on a special trip, there is no place like home. He was sure his puppy would love it.

Vince stood outside on the balcony of David's home and looked over the town of Domino, he couldn't believe what a mess he had gotten himself and his men into, this kind of thing had never happened to him before, well at least since Jack had fled New York. Blowing one last puff of smoke from his cigarette he threw it to the ground and turned to go back inside when he came upon the last person he had expected to see.

"Mr. Mollano…wh…why…what are you doing here?" Vince said shakily, he knew he was in for some bad punishment. After lighting his own cigarette, Mollano pulled out his gun and shot Vince in the leg and shoulder. He walked over to the bloody man and stood over him. "You have been nothin' but trouble, you and Jack both owe me. I should just kill ya right here but you are my right hand man and I need you, just not for this particular assignment…though there is one thing I will need from you. Do you have any ideas as to who would have been able to identify you?" Vince breathed heavily as he opened his mouth to speak, "Joseph Wheeler's friends sir, Yugi was one of them, I don't remember the other's names."

"Yugi? Where have I heard that name before?" Mollano thought for a moment then his eyes snapped wide in surprise. "The Yugi Mutou? As in Duel Monsters Yugi?" Vince nodded. The boss smiled, "Joey shouldn't be too hard to find, he can't keep a low profile, his friend is world wide success and his boyfriend is a very important CEO. The kid is stupider than his drunk ass father." Mollano chuckled. "Actually Sir, we already know where the CEO is, we did a drive by a couple weeks ago to scare them."

"You what? You know where the kid lives? Take me there."

It was becoming late quickly that particular night and Joey was becoming increasingly tired. He yawned heavily and watched as Seto surfed the channels. Mokuba had become board with his game, being stuck and all on the battle with Ursula and all; now he was surfing the net looking for some cool cheat codes.

"How's your leg pup?" Seto asked while stroking the blonde's hair like you would a dog's fur coat. "Better, I like being able to walk on my own now and do other things with you without hurting myself in the process." Seto smiled, "Yeah, I bet, you were ridding me pretty hard the other night." Joey felt his cheeks flush again.

"So this is it hu? The CEO's house? Look at all the security they have got, guess you guys scared them silly." Mollano joked. He polished his gun with a special cloth; he had planned to use it before the night was over.

Author's Note: OUCH!!!! CLIFHANGER!!!! So what did you all think of this little number? I hope you all enjoyed it and let me apologize again for the delay of this chapter, I am soooo sorry, I will try harder to not let it happen again!!! Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!!!!!!


	11. Simple And Clean Part One

Author's Note: Okay, seeing as how I am a **HUGE **Kingdom Hearts fan I just had to call one or more of my chapters "Simple And Clean". I love that freakin' song…actually I love that freakin' game, it is my favorite of favorites. I play a lot of different games but Kingdom Hearts has just captured me completely and inspired this and a couple chapters to come. THANK YOU SQUARE ENIX AND DISNEY!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: "Simple And Clean" belongs to the brilliant makers of Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix and Disney!!!! Utada Hikaru is the beautiful voice behind the song.

Flame Swordswoman: Jou needed to be on top for once, this was actually my first lemon with him on top, I was just playin' around with idea and I liked, so I wrote. Ahh, the angst comes in bundles now, everything is just going to start going down hill for Joey after this chapter. Guilt will eat him alive and of course Seto will try and save his golden puppy. Thanks for sayin' my Fic is awesome, that is why I haven't given up on it, you guys love it!!! And that's all the motivation I need to get chapters done. Thanks so much for reading and see ya next chapter!!!!

Miru Amai: Thank you for understanding the lateness thing. Yes KINGDOM HEARTS is in fact the coolest game on earth, I finished the PS2 game like two years ago and I have like become very impatient about waiting for part two, I guess I can't complain though, I just bought Chain Of Memories and it is hella cool!!! Anyway, I would never give up on this story; it's just become to popular and needs to be finished. Yep Joey's leg is all better but now he's just going to run into a lot of trouble. I'll help you kick their asses!!!! Thanks for reading and here is a new chappie for you to enjoy!!!!

Foxhiei: I hope you enjoyed yourself while reading my story and I hope you enjoyed the lemon too!!! Here is a brand spankin' new chapter for you too enjoy as well!!!!! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you next chapter!!!!

Medoriko: I have updated yet again!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others!!!! Thanks so much for reading and I hope to see you next chapter!!!!!!

FireieGurl: I hope Seto and Jou get away from the gang and live happily ever after; it would seem appropriate wouldn't it? I ain't giving anything away though. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you next chapter!!!!!

Starlight,starbright,stargirl: I am glad you are enjoying my story thus far, hopefully it hooked you enough that you'll be here till the end. Your sister was obsessed with Kingdom Hearts hu? I'm sure my sister says the same thing about me. I always play Kingdom Hearts on PS2; I just can't wait for part two!!! Anyway, thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!!!

AnimeGirl87: I am a huge fan of SetoxJou fics. I think I'll read yours when I get the chance!!! I hope you are enjoying my story thus far and I hope you enjoyed the lemon!!!! Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!!!

Kenshinfan21: I updated ASAP!!! Here is another chapter for you to enjoy!!! Thanks for reading and I hope to see ya next chapter!!!!

Milharu: Sorry, I don't mean for my story to a deadly weapon or hazardous to your health, just trickin'!!! That's okay, no harm done, I just hope you are enjoying my story. I hope that lemon entertained you as well, that was the first time I wrote about Joey being on top. Was it good? Anyway, thanks for reading my story and I hope to see ya next chapter!!!!

Run Away Puppy 

Chapter Eleven: Simple And Clean Part One

"So this is it hu, the CEO's house? Look at all the security they have got, guess you guys scared them silly." Mollano joked. He polished his gun with a special cloth; he had planned to use it before the night was over. Francisco, whom sat behind the wheel, smirked a little. "So what so ya plan on doin' boss?" Vince asked from the back seat, due to his current injuries. Mollano brought the gun to his lips and kissed it. "I plan on killing Joseph's friends and then kidnapping the CEO's little brother, not all in one night though. Tonight I kill." The boss' voice was dripping with venom. Francisco looked back at Vince and he nodded and the car drove off in the direction of the game shop.

"Come on Yami we're gonna be late for the movie!!!!" Yugi called from the bottom of his stairway. He could hear Yami shuffling through stuff then heard Yami trip and fall then curse at his school bag. Yugi giggled and shook his head. "Come on Yami." Yugi said with laughter in his voice. The former Pharaoh finally came strutting out of the bedroom like nothing had ever happened. He met Yugi at the bottom then took his light's hand. Before leaving the shop, Yugi stepped into the kitchen to speak to his grandfather.

"Okay Grandpa, Yami and I are leaving." Yugi's voice rang. Solomon looked up at his grandson and smiled, "Okay, you two have a good time and don't stay out too late." Yugi nodded, "You got it grandpa, we should be home shortly after the movie anyway." Solomon nodded then crooked an eyebrow as he watched Yami hand his grandson a bike helmet. "Why do you have to take the motorcycle?" Yami looked at Yugi for some reinforcement. Yugi sighed and answered, "Don't worry grandpa, we'll be fine, it's a nice night out tonight and I thought it might be okay, I mean, we don't ride it every day like we used to." Solomon smiled weakly, "Well, I suppose it would be okay." Yugi celebrated within his mind but kept a cool exterior. He hugged his grandpa and wished him a good night before they left.

Yami mounted the bike first and helped his light on next. They put on their helmets then Yami turned the bike on, revving up the engine a couple times before speeding off down the street. Yugi firmly wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, simply playing with pharaoh's emotions and body reactions. All day had Yugi been waiting for tonight, it was going to be different then all the rest of the times they had spent together, though as crazy as it sounds, Yugi was still a virgin and he knew these were gonna be the last hours he spent as one, Yami was going to change him, forever…but Yugi also felt like something else was going to happen, something big but, he couldn't wrap his thoughts around what it might be…

Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning 

_Is a little later on _

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all _

_Nothing's like before _

Sometimes, you never would have guessed Yami had been a former pharaoh of Egypt 5,000 years ago, he acted like he belonged in the time period, he acted like a normal teenage boy. Yugi was still in deep thought when Yami had stopped the bike in the Domino Movie Theater parking lot.

"Yugi…Yugi…Yugi?" Yami said trying to break his lights attention span or lack there of. "Yugi!"

"Hn…what?" The boy said snapping out his trance and looking up at his taller half. Yami smiled, "Are you just gonna sit on the bike all night or are you gonna go see a movie with me?" Yugi blushed; he had realized Yami had seen him spaced out. "I wanna see a movie with you Yami and you know that." Yami chuckled, "Well you better hurry or we'll miss the show." With that Yugi dismounted the bike and took off his helmet, then he and Yami made their way into the theater to buy their tickets and enjoy their evening out together.

A sleek black car pulled up to the game shop quietly and the engine turned off. "What do we do now boss?" Vince asked. "We wait for the lights to go out then make our move. Leave none alive, kill everyone and everything." Mollano said without emotion. It was almost an hour when the game shop lights finally went out and Mollano and a couple men got out of the car to do their deed. Swiftly and silently they got into the game shop.

"This is a great movie Yugi, good choice." Yami whispered a little close to Yugi's ear. The tri colored hair boy shivered, he knew Yami had done that on purpose, just to get him riled up. Yami smiled and watched as his light laughed at a joke Ben Stiller had cracked (they went to see "Meet The Fockers" that is such a funny movie). Suddenly Yugi got a look on his face like he was going to be sick or something. Yami became concerned.

Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning 

_Is a little later on _

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all _

_Nothing's like before _

"Yami…I…I…need some air." Yugi said while holding his stomach. Quickly, Yami got Yugi into the lobby and out front of the theater before he threw up then fainted. Yami became frantic, something wasn't right…

Mollano and his company quickly sped off down the street from the game shop.

"AHHHH!!!" Joey cried while jerking his body to sit all the way up. His face was sweaty and his heart raced at a million miles an hour. Seto looked quizzically at his dazed puppy. "Joey are you alright?" The blonde turned to face his lover; his eyes were weary and full of fear. "Pup, what's wrong?" Kaiba asked touching Joey's face. "Somethin' ain't right Seto, I feel like something bad just happened." Joey said quietly. "What do you mean?" The blonde shook his head, "I don't know just yet, all I know is somethin' ain't right." Kaiba kissed his puppy's forehead and tried to convince him that it was probably just his dream that made him feel that way.

"Why don't you just lie back down and relax for a while more." Seto said to his tense lover. Joey smiled and nodded. He lay back down and rested his head on the pillow that was placed in Seto's lap. And to comfort his puppy, Seto began to gently stroke the blonde's hair. "My adorable little lap dog." Kaiba said happily. Joey snuggled under a blanket and got himself comfortable enough that he fell asleep in about ten minutes.

Yami still sat in front of the movie theater cradling his light, it wouldn't have been a good idea to drive back on the bike to the game shop, Yugi's grandpa would kill him. Finally the pharaoh felt movement in his arms and heard Yugi's voice, "Yami, wha…what happened to me?" The pharaoh smiled a bit then kissed his lover koi's head. "You suddenly got sick and passed out, I didn't know what to do, so I just waited for you to wake."

"I…I got sick? What did I eat? Did we do something?" Yami shook his head, "No, we were just in the movie, laughing it up until I rushed you out here then you regurgitated and fainted." Yugi slowly lifted himself to a sitting position. "Yami, can we go home?" The boy asked. Yami nodded and helped Yugi to the bike.

It was about ten minutes after eleven when the couple arrived back at the game shop. Yugi still felt a little weak so Yami helped him into the shop.

"Grandpa!!! We're home!!!" Yugi called. No answer came so the boy just assumed his grandpa had gone to bed already. Yami helped his light up the stairs and into the bedroom. "You go ahead and get changed, I'm let my grandpa we're home." Yugi said. Yami nodded and watched as his light disappeared into the hall. The next thing Yami heard was Yugi scream and begin to sob.

12:24 am

Mokuba yawned heavily as he watched as Sora was knocked unconscious yet again by Ursula; he was really getting fed up with the sea witch and the urge to cuss her out. The boy turned and looked upon his slumbering brother and his brother's dreaming puppy. Mokuba smiled, he loved seeing his brother happy and healthy, since Seto had starting dating Joey he had been eating and sleeping better and he was grateful that his stubborn brother actually listened to someone. Suddenly, the phone rang, making Mokuba jump a mile out of his skin and scared Seto and Joey awake. The blonde retrieved the phone from behind him and answered it.

"Hello?" Joey yawned into the phone. The next thing he heard was a hysterical Yugi on the other end. "Yug, buddy slow down, I can't understand a word yer sayin'." Finally Yami got on the phone. "Sorry to bother you so late Joey but we've got some really bad news."

"Bad news? Like?" Joey asked a little concerned with Yami's tone of voice. "Yugi's grandpa was shot five times and left for dead." Joey felt his jaw drop and tears come to his eyes, "Say what? You did not just say what I think you said."

"Unfortunately I did Joey, do you think you could come down to the hospital and help comfort Yugi?" Yami asked hope filled his voice. "Damn straight I will, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." And with that Joey hung up the phone. The blonde looked up at his confused lover and his brother.

"What is it pup, where are you going?" Seto asked. "I've gotta get to the hospital." Joey answered. "Why, what happened to Yugi?"

"Nothin' happened to Yugi, his grandpa was shot five times and left for dead." Seto was shocked to hear what had just come out his puppy's mouth. Joey nodded at Seto. "I gotta go." The brunette nodded, "I'm going with you."

"Me too." Said a teary eyed Mokuba.

12:49 am

Yugi sobbed into Yami's chest as the former pharaoh explained what had gone on when the couple had gotten back from their movie. Mokuba had been brought to tears as well and clung to his brother. Joey was just stunned, he didn't know what to think, who would do this to a defenseless old man? It was just enough to make the blonde sick.

The five of them had sat there for about a half hour when two more gun shot victims were brought in. Mokuba had fallen asleep in his brother's arms and was unaware of what was going on around him. Joey and Kaiba watch intensely to see who the other victims were, but things were moving so fast they couldn't even catch a glimpse. Curious, Seto walked up to the lady at the front desk and asked who the latest victims were.

"Uhhh…lets see here, oh here we go, they were a sixteen-year-old female and a 17-year-old male."

"Do you know their names by chance?" Seto asked.

"The female is a Tea Gardner and the male is a Tristan Taylor and from the paleness of your skin, I would say you know them." Seto nodded at the lady and hurried back over to Joey and the others. "I just got some more bad news." Seto said sternly, he knew now what was gong on, he was going to have to tell Joey about the mob that was after him. To Seto, it was beginning to look like his puppy's days were numbered.

"What is it Seto?" Joey asked. Seto took in a breath and began. "The two new gun shot victims are Tea and Tristan." Yugi burst into tears again and Joey was becoming mixed with fear, anger, and sorrow. The blonde clinched his fists and chocked back threatening tears, "What the hell is going on around here!!!!!!!"

"Ssssh, keep quiet pup." Seto said while touching Joey's face. The blonde felt his first wave of tears fall down his face. Seto inhaled sharply, "Puppy, I need to tell you something, something that will change your life for right now, it's very serious, and just let me apologize now for not telling you sooner." Joey wiped his eyes and looked at Seto, "What is it?"

"Come, follow me." Seto said leading the pup outside.

Author's Note: That's all for now folks, what did you think? Was it good? Bad? You tell me. How do you think Joey will take it when he finds out about the mob that's been after him for almost a month now? How will Seto deal with the pain if Joey leaves him? Find out next chapter, coming soon!!!!!


	12. Simple And Clean Part Two

Author's Note: I want to start off by thanking all of my readers; you are all really great and I am pleased to know that you all are enjoying my story thus far. Just let me know if you have any ideas of your own that you would like to see happen in this story, just as long is doesn't conflict with the basic outline of the story. Again, thank you all so much for supporting my story and making it what is. I hope to see you all to the end. Thank you all so much for taking time to read my story!!!!!!

Disclaimer: "Simple And Clean" belongs to the brilliant makers of Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix and Disney!!!! Utada Hikaru is the beautiful voice behind the song.

Flame Swordswoman: Yeah, they shot all those people; they did it so that they wouldn't be caught again. I realized you are really excited about the mob getting to Joey so I wrote this chapter with in mind. I hope you like it. See ya next chapter!!!!

Miru Amai: Chain of Memories is going to come out on PS2? When is that going to happen? Do you have the date? That is going to be cool!!! I don't like the thought of splitting my favorite couple up so rest assured it more than likely wont happen. A tree house hu? Maybe Seto and Joey can camp out in Mokuba's tree house; I just don't think Mokuba would ever want to use it again, if you catch my drift.

Starlight,starbright,stargirl: What person in their right mind would break up such a perfect and beautiful couple, I sure as hell wouldn't. You have nothing to worry about, you can breathe now, air is good for your lungs. I am glad you are enjoying my story and I will see you next chapter!!!

Bam-Girl-Gravi666: I am a mean writer, in a good way? Hmmm…that's something to think about. I am glad you are enjoying my story, don't ever worry about reading my story straight away, it will always be here for you to enjoy. Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!!!

Puffin: Ryou and Malik (Marik) are probably more than likely are going to be alright, I mean, their Yami's are down right scary, I know I wouldn't want to cross them (shudders). The things that make you go 'buhhhhh'. I apologize for not reviewing your story, my computer won't let me submit a review, I just want you to know I am still 100 behind your stories, I just love them, you are a very talented writer. I can't wait for your next chapters!!!! Anyway, thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!!!!

David: I thank you for thinking my story is good and creative. I hope you stick around and see how it ends. I hope to see ya next chapter.

Inuhanyou-fire-sit: Here is another chapter!!!! I hope to see ya next chapter!!!!

Run Away Puppy Chapter Twelve: Simple And Clean Part Two 

"What the hell is going on around here!!!!!!!?"

"Ssssh, keep quiet pup." Seto said while touching Joey's face. The blonde felt his first wave of tears fall down his face. Seto inhaled sharply, "Puppy, I need to tell you something, something that will change your life for right now, it's very serious, and just let me apologize now for not telling you sooner." Joey wiped his eyes and looked at Seto, "What is it?"

"Come, follow me." Seto said leading the pup outside. Joey couldn't understand what it was that Seto needed to tell him, hopefully he wasn't breaking the relationship off, Joey didn't know what he would do if Seto did that to him now. Seto looked back at his puppy's face, it was blank and fear filled his eyes. Kaiba stopped momentarily to take one of Joey's hands in his free right hand (the other was holding Mokuba, the kid fell asleep on his brother), they exchanged smiles and began to walk again. Over and over Kaiba kept thinking of a way he was going to tell Joey that his life was endangered and just the blonde being around was endangering all those around him and the people he truly cared for.

The front door of the emergency building came into sight and Seto Kaiba, of all people, began to panic with fear. He inhaled sharply before exiting through the automatic doors. Joey shivered a bit at the sudden change in temperature and turned so he could face the brunette. Seto smiled weakly as he watched the shimmer of wonder in his puppy's eyes. The young CEO fell silent, he didn't know how to say what he had to say, it was mind wrecking.

"Seto?" Joey's soft voice asked brining the brunette to reality. "Hn?"

"Didn't you have something important to tell me?" Joey searched Seto's face for the words the brunette had to tell him. Joey couldn't read anything, he was afraid…but he didn't know of what he feared. Suddenly Seto took Joey's lips into a tender but heated kiss, Seto tried to make it last as long as he was able, letting his tongue explore his lover's mouth and just feel Joey against him and love him back, the brunette hoped this wouldn't be the last kiss they shared, he had so many other hopes for their future together, one involving a "little Kaiba".

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight 

_It's hard to let it go_

Finally, due to the need of air Joey and Seto pulled apart, lovingly gazing at each other. Kaiba touched his puppy's face and caressed his cheek, "Oh puppy, I finally have you to myself and now our world gets turned upside down and inside out." Joey looked into Seto's weary blue eyes and silently questioned his words. The brunette smiled a small smile then kissed the blonde's forehead. "Seto, what did you have to tell me that was so important?" The brunette felt his heart skip at the mention at what he wanted to avoid. Seto sighed heavily with a great deal of shame. Joey squeezed his hand, "Seto, speak to me, whatever it is you have to tell me I promise I won't be mad." Blue eyes connected with shining amber, "You promise you won't be mad?" Joey smiled and nodded. "Well…I…uh…this is so hard to say." The CEO stopped for a moment and smiled at the collar he had bought for Joey that hung around his neck proudly. Kaiba slowly took the tag into his fingers and touched it, holding it just letting himself remember when he gave it to his pup.

"Silly little thing isn't it? And you made such a fuss over it." Seto said softly. Joey mentally sweat dropped and shook his head. "This is what you brought me out here for, to criticize me about how I treasure the gifts you give me? Well this silly little thing around my neck means so much to me, don't you remember the cirCUMstances you gave it to me under?" Joey said trying to lighten the mood. Seto smiled at the innuendo and nodded, "Yes puppy I do, but I also remember something that this silly little collar of yours and I heard." Joey came closer to the brunette, "What is it already Seto?" The brunette let go of the collar and looked directly into the blonde's eyes, "Joey, do you have any real idea why your parents moved you here to Domino? Do you have any idea about what kind of a guy your father really is?" Kaiba asked seriously. "Why, what is this about?" Seto sighed, Joey was oblivious, "Joey, that night I went to your apartment to get your collar, some guys were attacking your father and asking him about money he stole." The blonde was startled about what the CEO was telling him. "Joey, your father used to work for a New York mob. He stole his boss' money and now they've tracked him down. They asked for it and your father said he gave it to you. Puppy, your life is endangered, these men are going to hunt you down like animals and kill you."

You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need 

_You smiled at me and said _

Seto's words fell on the blonde's heart hard. "So…what dose all this have to with my Dad's prior job?" Joey said, afraid of what he was going to hear next. Seto sighed heavy with grief, he was hoping Joey wouldn't ask that, "Puppy, the same men that attacked your father attacked Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Yami, and Yugi's grandpa. Remember in the police station, Tea, Yugi, and Tristan talked about men that came into their houses and demand to know where you were, those were the same that have done all of this, they are eliminating everyone around you to get to you. You are in trouble puppy." By now Joey was in tears and feeling hopeless and guilty for the pain he has caused everyone, "So, Seto when it comes down to it, all this pain is all my fault." Seto shook his head, "Puppy, no, that's not what I said."

"BUT THAT'S THE TRUTH!!! And I promised you I would never let anything happen to you Seto." Joey's voice was full of sorrow. "Joey, no, please don't."

Don't get me wrong I love you But dose that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand 

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

"I promised you Seto, and I can't break a promise to the one I love with all my heart. I don't want to see you and Mokuba get hurt or anyone else for that matter." Tears came swiftly down the blonde's cheeks and Seto had taken a strong hold on Joey's black hoddie. "Joey don't even think of leaving and if you don't remember, I also said that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. A master is supposed to take care of his puppy and protect him at all costs." Seto's voice was shaky and he was having an inner battle with the tears that threatened to fall down his face. 'Stay strong Seto, Joey needs you right now.' The brunette thought to himself. "Please Seto you have to let me go, if not for yourself then for the boy you hold in your arms right now, Mokuba doesn't deserve this, he's had his own share of a hellish life and so have you, please it's for your own good." Joey pleaded. Seto refused to let go. "SETO LET ME GO!!!" Joey yelled while ripping his body away from Seto, making the brunette lose his grip on the blonde's hoddie. "I love you Seto." Joey said before making a mad dash away from the CEO. "JOEY NO!!!!!"

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight 

_It's hard to let it go_

He didn't want to run from Seto, in fact he thought that running from Kaiba was the last thing he would ever think of doing, but it was for the best and if he truly loved Seto he would leave and if Seto truly loved him, he would see that Joey had made the best choice and go on with his life. "Be strong Seto, be strong for Mokuba and for the love we shared and may have once again." Joey said to himself as he ran into the darkened streets of Domino. The blonde ran as fast as his feet would take him, he didn't know where he was going, and as long as he was far from Seto he didn't care. He ran into a deserted street and stopped to catch his breath. As he stood, hunched over a car came speeding down the road. He jumped out of the way just in time and the car came to a screeching halt. The man in the passenger seat opened the car door and got out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you fucking idiot!!!?" Joey slowly picked himself up off the concrete and looked up at the man coming toward him. The man stopped abruptly in his steps. "You…you are the brat, Joey Wheeler." Mollano said with a smirk. "We've been looking for you." Joey felt his heart begin to race, and watched as the man before him revealed a gun. Joey stepped back, "What do you want with me?" Mollano shook his head, "Just to ask you some questions, is all. Boy, you sure don't look like either of your parents." Joey finally caught on and took off in the direction he had just come. "After him boys, we have to catch a rat." Mollano said jumping back into the car. They began to chase Joey.

'Seto, I hope you are able to go on with out me.' Joey thought to himself. 'I just wish we could have spent at least one more normal night together before the end of all things for me. I'm sorry we couldn't have that future we both waned so badly, but all that matters now is I love you and I hope you never forget that.'

The daily things that keep us all busy Are confusing me That's you came to me and said 

As Joey turned a corner he heard a gun fire and a car speed up, tears fell down his face when realization hit him, he wouldn't out run death tonight, it would catch up and slaughter him for all the other times he's ran. He screamed as another body slammed into him and threw him to the ground in a darkened ally way. He struggled with the weight on him and couldn't cry out due to the hand over his mouth. He listened as the car that had been chasing him sped down the street and out of hearing range. Finally the weight lifted off him and the hand released his mouth. The blonde was grateful to whoever had saved him. He looked up to thank his rescuer and when his eyes connected with a pair of familiar blue eyes his heart jumped and threw himself in the well defined body of his lover.

_Wish I could prove I love you _

_But dose that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand _

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

"Seto!!!" Joey yelled as he wept into the brunette's chest. Seto held tight to his puppy and kissed his head. "Don't you ever think about running away again, and if you do it again I'll get an electric shock device installed into that collar of yours." Joey giggled at the brunette's sarcasm. "I love you Seto and thank you for coming after me." The blonde whimpered. "Pup, look at me." Joey obeyed and looked up only to have his lips connect to the brunette's.

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight 

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me _ _Whatever lies beyond this morning _

_Is a little later on _

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all _

Nothing's like before 

They pulled away and stared at each other. "Why would you put your life in danger just have a mutt like me?" Joey asked quietly. Seto gave the blonde another kiss before answering, "Because I love you and love makes you act out for those you love. I want to be with you Joey even if that means danger; you are the only one I will ever love. You are my puppy, though there are many more in the world, I want you because you are one of a kind." Joey smiled and he let tears fall from his eyes. "We are going to defeat this together, Joey, Mokuba will be safe I assure you. This is as much your problem as it is mine, it's like I say to get to the puppy you have to go through the master first." Joey smiled softly and yet again let his lips be claimed.

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight 

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me _ _Whatever lies beyond this morning _

_Is a little later on _

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all _

Nothing's like before 

Author's Note: So, how was that for a chapter? Did you like? Was there enough angst? Enough Drama? Well hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and will be around to see what happens in the next. See ya all next chapter!!!!!


	13. Dreams Of The Future

Author's Note: Soooo sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, school is just killing me right now, I even feel like I don't even have any time to breathe. Its just 'horribible' (yes I love tigger, he's so adorable). I hope you all are still enjoying my story to it's fullest potential. I am contemplating if there will be a sequel or not to the this story, the way I end it surely dose call for it though, we'll see. It's so cool because my ending is one of those _'DUN, DUN, DUN' GASP _! So yeah…. I am excited about how many reviews I have gotten and am just flattered at your guys' efforts and loyalty toward this story, you all are great and I thank you, don't worry, you still are all getting a personal thanks below. Let me just tell you all Seto and Joey are excited that you are loving their story, though they could have lived without the whole mob thing. Anyway, I'll stop babbling and cut to the chase, thank you all and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Flame Swordswoman: OH THE ANGST! Yes, my last chapter was written with you in mind, I am glad to hear that you loved it. Oh yes, there will be so much more Angst in the upcoming chapters, I mean this story is gonna have angst coming out the ying yang. It'll be great and you'll love it. This chapter doesn't really have as much angst but there is a new twist introduced, hopefully you'll spot it. Thanks for the congratulations and thank you for taking your time to read and review my story! I hope you enjoy this new one! See you next chapter!

Miru Amai: YEA KINGDOM HEARTS 2! I can't wait, I've been waiting for so long that I hardly take it any more. Now about my Meteora story, as soon as my friend Elyn gives me back my cd I had planned on writing the first chapter, you still wanna be my beta for it don't you? Anyway, it'll be a great story. Yeah, Seto truly is a sweetheart, he loves his puppy. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Starlight,starbright,stargirl: YOU ARE WELCOME! I can't split them up, it would just me. I couldn't agree more, I absolutely love and SetoxJou fics! They just seem to fit so perfectly, even though there are people whom could disagree. How could you deny the master to his puppy? You know what I mean? Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing! Here is a new chapter! Enjoy!

Bam-Girl-Gravi666: Here is another chapter for you to enjoy! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! I hope you like this new one! See ya next chapter!

Puffin: Crap? Your chapters aren't crap, for Ra's sake they kept me on the edge of my seat! I need to know what that Jack Sparrow guy is going to do next so you should update again! I just love your story! Yeah, Malik and Ryou should be fine I am almost positive, could you just see it though, the mob guys trying to take on their Yamis? The things that make you go 'buhhhh'. I don't think the mob guys would walk away alive or in this dimension. We all know how much Bakura likes the shadow realm! Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing! See ya next chapter!

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only: It's a good thing you can feel different emotions when you read this, I must be doing something right. Thanks for reading and reviewing and hopefully I'll see you next chapter!

moonpower: Glad you like the angst, there will be so much more to come, it only gets worse from here on in, I mean, yeah Jou and Kaiba will have their happy moments but…oh the angst! Thanks for putting me on your favs list, I'm flattered. Glad you are enjoying my story and I will see you next chapter!

XxHells-ChildxX: Glad to hear you like the story, here is another chapter for you to enjoy. Thanks for reading and reviewing and stay tuned to find out what happens next. See ya next chapter!

GuardianStar: Glad to hear you liked it; hopefully you'll stick around for the end. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Trishi-YYHFanatic: I am flattered to hear that this is one of the best fics you've ever read, and thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter and those to come. See ya next chapter!

Sprinklescake67: Glad to know you are enjoying the story and I am glad to know you enjoyed the lemon; it must not have been too lame after all. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! See ya next chapter!

tash922: I am glad to hear that you enjoyed the story and hopefully you liked that lemon as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I'll see ya next chapter!

Run Away Puppy 

Chapter Thirteen: Dreams Of The Future

"AHHHK! The little shit face got away!" Mollano yelled punching the dashboard of Dr. Barnhart's car. None of his goons said anything, they knew better not to get in his way, it was better just to let him fume, he would be fine eventually. "Gahh, I can't believe that, how did that spawn get so much smarts?"

"Maybe the kid just got lucky and ducked into one of the allies." Vince said from the back seat. Mollano sighed, "Yeah, your probably right…it just astounds me, this kid is Jack's, he's supposed to be unlucky, but it sounds like he's got everything in the world."

"Yeah, you're right boss." Vince added. "This kid is going to be hard one to catch." Mollano said more to himself than anyone else. Silence had overcome them for a while until David Barnhart spoke up, "The trial… Jack's trial…"

"What are you mumblin' about now?" Mollano asked. "I know when you can strike, get all of them at once." David said. "What?"

"Jack was thrown in Jail on like a million counts of child abuse and will be tried in under two months. Seto Kaiba and Joey, along with the rest of the peanuts gallery (my friend Adam uses this term all the time) have to testify against Jack, so why not watch them the whole day then do them in at night?" David said a bit excited. Mollano smiled and turned to face David, "You are one clever son of a bitch." David smiled then watched as Mollano answered his ringing cell phone. "Hello? Oh hi Vanessa sweetie, how are you doing?" There was a silence as Mollano listened to his wife. "What? You want to come over and stay with me until the job's done? Don't you think that's a bit unsafe for Nick? Oh…I suppose it would be okay. Tomorrow? You'll be here tomorrow? Uh…okay, see you then, love you."

Well, it was official; Mollano's wife and 'son' were to join the hunt tomorrow evening. He was more than happy to have his family around but somehow he felt a bit uneasy about them being there.

Seto and Joey still sat wrapped in each other's arms in the darkened ally way not wanting to move from their comfortable state. Seto gripped tighter to his puppy then kissed his head. He could feel Joey smile then felt him shiver due to the cold weather. "Come on pup, I think it's about time we got back, Yami and Yugi will worry if we stay out any longer." Seto's voice heated the cold blonde up and the puppy smiled at his master before giving him a quick kiss. Seto pulled Joey to his feet and began to walk in the direction of the hospital.

As the brunette and the blonde approached their friends, Yami handed a still soundly sleeping Mokuba back to the older Kaiba. Yugi came up behind Yami and smiled sadly at Joey and Kaiba, he knew about the endangerment to his friend's life. "You should all go home and rest, get that poor kid tucked into bed safe and sound, then lie in your own bed and hold each other close and tight, for it may be the last somewhat quiet night you'll have before things start getting crazy." Yugi said sincerely. "Yug…no we couldn't, not after what just happened to everybody." Joey soothed. Yugi shook his head then leaned against Yami, "Grandpa is going to be okay, he just got out of surgery. Tea and Tristan are going to live too, I checked. Now please, go home and rest, for Mokuba's sake."

"Are you completely sure Yug?" Joey asked a bit sad. Yugi nodded and then hugged his friend, "Yes, Yami and I will call you in the morning and give you the status of everyone."

"How about you come stay at the mansion for the night and we'll all come back in the morning?" Seto suggested. Yugi shook his head, "No, I couldn't just leave my Grandpa's side."

"But you need rest to Yugi." Joey said. "They're right koi, some well deserved sleep would do you well." Yami said. As much as he didn't want to go, Yugi agreed to at least go and get some rest for a while, but after he woke up, he was back here at the hospital. Yami agreed to his terms.

2:45 am

Joey walked down the hall back to the room he and Seto shared after making sure Yami and Yugi were all right for the rest of the night. The blonde yawned and sleepily walked over to the dresser to get a change of pajamas. He pulled out his favorite pair; they had little scapegoats depicted on them (one of Seto's well bought Christmas presents for the blonde). Joey changed and began to walk to the bed; on his way he spotted an interesting journal, curiosity took him over and he nosed about. Hopefully Seto wouldn't mind.

The blonde took it to the bed and began to look through it, it had a lot of photos of Mokuba and Seto as children, they were just so adorable and they seemed so happy, even at the orphanage. Finally, Joey came across the photo Seto cherished with all his heart; it was one of Seto with his parents and a newborn Mokuba. This brought tears to Joey's eyes, he felt sorry for Seto, the guy never had a steady family life and for a long time he has yearned to have that again some day. As Joey examined the picture he came a across something written beneath it:

_December 24, 2004_

_Winter is all about family and love and I am grateful that I have both of those now. I have fallen madly in love with Joey Wheeler and I am glad that we are able to have and share such a wonder gift as love is. I thought Christmas would never feel so great as it does, it is our first Christmas together and hopefully not our last, I want so much more with Joey. I haven't felt so much completion since before my parents died and that adorable little puppy of mine has just completely filled that empty void within. Yes I may have his heart and soul but there is so much that we will never be able to share…which in truth breaks my hopeful heart, the one thing I have ever wanted in this pathetic little life of mine is a family I can call my own. I want to come home at night, like every other man in the world, and kiss my lover then scoop my excited children into my arms and greet them with all the love in the world. I want to teach my little boy how to ride a bike and take my little girl to dance practice. I want to give my children baths, read them bedtime stories and tuck them in at night then tell them I love them …oh the little joys of the world today. Speaking of today, a baby boy, not a year old looked at me and smiled with all the joy in his heart, he had bright blue eyes and soft dirty blonde hair, much what I imagine mine and Joey's little boy to look like. Who said I couldn't dream? What I would do for children with my puppy, I would give up my company just to have ONE with him. I don't want to adopt or have a surrogate mother carry my child; it just wouldn't be the same. I guess I can't complain too much though, I will always have Joey at my side, children or not, he is my world. I love you puppy! _

_Seto Kaiba xoxo_

"Pup?" Joey slowly looked at Seto who was gazing at him quizzically. "Seto?" Joey said letting tears fall down his face. The CEO smiled, "I was wondering how long it would take you before you found that." He said while sitting on the bed next to the blonde. "Sorry…I…uh…didn't mean to snoop." Joey apologized. "Ssssssh, no need to apologize, just tell me what you fell or how you think after reading that." Joey smiled, "I wish we could have a family too, but seeing as we both didn't have very good parents ourselves, what makes you think we'll be any better?"

"Our siblings." Was Seto's one word answer. Joey looked up at his lover then smiled, he knew what he meant, they had both been parents or parent-like figures before, Seto more than Joey but they both had the experience nonetheless. Seto took the journal from his puppy and sat it back on his desk. "It's bedtime puppy." Seto said while taking the comforter and pulling it up for him and the pup to get under and snuggle beneath, which is exactly what happened.

"So, you really want to be a parent Seto?" Joey asked. "Yeah, it would be great, it would be all I ever wanted. I wouldn't need another single thing in the world." Joey snuggled closer to Seto's side and smiled, "Well, seeing as I am a puppy, we wouldn't be able to have babies anyway, puppies maybe, but not babies." Seto chuckled lightly, "Well then, lets have puppies." Joey couldn't help but laugh.

"Good night puppy, I love you." Seto said. "Night, I love you too Seto."

It was a bright morning this morning and Joey shifted and stirred until his eyes finally opened slightly. He looked up to Seto and found him still away in a perfect and deep sleep. 'Probably dreaming about the family they wanted to have' Joey thought to himself. The blonde sighed, he felt heart broken that he couldn't give the CEO his most wanted desire…but really it wasn't his fault that Joey didn't have the proper organs for that kind of stuff…but still, he was a bit sad. He snuggled closer to Seto and relaxed again, letting his body rest from the craziness they experienced earlier that morning. There was also one other problem from keeping him and Seto from a stable family, the mob his Dad used to work for was still after him and they would stop at nothing to get to him. The thought frightened Joey and he didn't want anything to happen to Seto or Mokuba nor one else either. Too much has already happened, but why fret? Joey had seen Mollano's face perfectly and could give a description to the police!

"Puppy." Murmured the voice above him. He looked up and saw Seto, eyes still closed. "Hn?" The blonde answered. "It's only 7:15, close your eyes and get some more sleep." The brunette said while placing his left arm around Joey's waist. The blonde smiled and snuggled as close as he could get then closed his eyes once more to get some rest.

"Mr. Mollano." Vince said while hobbling over to his boss on his crutches. "Yes?"

"Your wife and son are here." The injured man announced. The man smiled, "Thank you Vince, I'll be out to greet them." Vince nodded and left his boss' room.

Vanessa and a blonde teenage boy got out of the limo they had rode in. They got their stuff and let the vehicle drive off. "Sweetheart, Nick." Mollano said while greeting his son and wife. He hugged them both and brought them into the house.

"So have you caught up with Jack's son?" Vanessa asked. James nodded, "Yeah, we almost had him last night but he got away, he's gonna be a stubborn one to catch." She looked uncertain at her husband, he and his little band of fools we're known to always get a job done within the first two nights, this was a bit different and much like her husband last night, she got an odd feeling in her gut.

"So how's school Nick?" Mollano asked his 16-year-old son. The boy shrugged his shoulders, "Eh…it could be a bit more challenging I suppose." Suddenly, Mollano got an idea. "I'm gonna put you on the cast my son." The boy looked up at his father with a glint in his eye, "What?"

"I am going to enroll you in Domino High School and you are gonna help me with this current job I'm working on." Mollano said. "Dad this is great, I have always wanted to do this!" Nick said happily. Vanessa smiled. "I want you to pretend to make friends with these kids." Mollano said handing pictures of Yugi, Marik, Ryou, Tristan, Tea, and Duke. "Then I want you to pretend to also make friends with these two boys especially." Mollano said handing his son a picture of Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler.

"Why these two especially?" Nick asked. "Because the blonde is who I am after, his father used to work for me but he stole my money and ran the night you were born." Nick nodded and examined the picture of Joey a bit more closely. "Hey, we kinda look a like." The boy said. "Let me see Nick." Vanessa said holding out her hand. Nick placed the picture of Joey in her hand and watched her take it all in.

'So, this is the boy that is your half brother, he's quite handsome. He's grown up so much, just like you my son.' Vanessa thought to herself. Though Joey was not her own, she felt an attachment to the boy, he was her son's half brother, thus her reason for coming to Domino, she was going to try and save Joey from certain death.

"It's been a long time." Mollano said. Vanessa looked up from the picture and nodded, "Yes it has been, I remember when he was just a little guy, he was barely talking. I remember when I used to baby-sit him, he was just so cute, but I guess now he was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Mollano nodded, "Yeah, his luck is rotten but we'll put him out his misery." Vanessa felt her heart sink, 'Like hell you will.' She thought. Though she loved her husband, she would not let Mollano kill her son's brother, that attachment she had to Joey when he was young she still had. He was the reason why she wanted kids, she wanted her kids to be exactly like Joey…maybe not completely like him now…but still the thought was there.

"Tonight I'll show you where he lives and whom he lives with." Mollano said. Nick examined the pictures some more and was excited that he would finally be helping his father on a case.

11: 51 am

The phone rang a couple times before a hand reached for it and answered. "Hello?" Kaiba said terribly tired. "Hey Kaiba, it's Yugi."

"You sound happier, do you want to talk to Joey?" Kaiba yawned.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"Yeah, but it's alright."

"Oh sorry, I just wanted you guys to know that my Grandpa is awake and talking. Oh and Tristan and Tea are fine too."

"Well that's good news Yugi, thanks for letting us know. We'll come down in a while after we get a bit more sleep. I'm glad your Grandpa is okay."

"Thanks Kaiba, and we'll see you later."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

The exhausted CEO hung up the phone and snuggled back into the warmth of his bed and Joey's body. "Who was that?" Joey asked tiredly. "Yugi, he wanted us to know that his Grandpa is recovering well, along with Tea and Tristan." Joey smiled, "That's great news, I think today is going to be a good day."

"We have to go back to school on Monday." Seto said. Joey whined, "Why did you have to go and say something like that?" Kaiba chuckled, "Because it's true, now go back to sleep puppy." Kaiba felt the bed shift and then weight straddle his hips.

"But Master, I'm tired any more." Joey said in a seductive voice. "Bad puppy, nobody plays dirty until I initiate it." Joey gave Seto his puppy eyes then smiled provocatively, "Well then punish this bad puppy." Seto smiled evilly. Joey was right; it was going to be a good day.

Author's Note: So how was that for a new chapter? Was it lame? I am sorry it took me so long to update but like I said, school is just killer, I just can't wait for ACTS! NOT! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and thank you all so much for your support! You guys are great! Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope to see you all next chapter!


	14. The New Student Asks Too Many Questions

Author's Note: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter one hundred times over, like I whine in other chapters, school is just murder! My English teacher hits us with new books left and right; I have read more books this past school year than…EVER. Yeah, there was the occasional X-Files book, but I'm not a big reader, except for stories on I could be on this site reading all day. Though, I do have to admit that The Odyssey and The Stranger were pretty good and worth reading again.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Odyssey Homer does.

Flame Swordswoman: I hear ya, that letter was just so heartfelt! It just makes you so sad that they can't reproduce with each other! Yeah, I would totally melt too. I hope you like what happens in this chapter but if it an all out war you want you'll have to wait next chapter. I would say that things get kinda interesting toward the end. Well, thanks for reading and I hope to see you next chapter!

Miru Amai: Well, I am glad you are enjoying yourself here! I must be doing something right. If you thought last chapter had a twist to it, this one has one of those scenes that make you gasp, you'll know what I'm talking about when you read it. Yeah, it is kinda sad that they can't have children…but who said they couldn't try? Hey wait for me! '_Pulls out the same guns Yuna uses in Final Fantasy X-2'_ I wanna kick some mobster ass with ya! Thanks for reading and enjoy this new chapter of mine!

Starlight,starbright,stargirl: Kingdom Hearts comes out that soon hu? Right on! Yeah, High School is a killer. I'm just excited that I'm almost done; I get to be a senior next year! I am going to initiate every freshman I can get a hold of. Just kidding, I am not that mean. Well here is another chapter for you to enjoy. Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!

Bam-Girl-Gravi666: Sorry about the slow moving chapter. I am glad you still accepted it though. I hope you enjoy this one and I know for sure that you'll love chapter 15, it's going to be an all out war. Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!

Puffin: Okay, so I like checked your story and I don't see a new chapter yet. I'm getting sad, I really like your story and must know what happens! Please update soon! Yeah, I agree, at least Joey has someone on his side. I hope everything turns out okay for the puppy and his master. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading!

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only: I must be doing something right, I am glad that you are enjoying my story and I hope the same for this new chapter. I would also urge you to stayed tuned for the next, things are gonna get messy. Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!

XxHells-ChildxX: Here is another chapter that I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!

kenshinfan21: I am glad you love it here is another chapter for ya, sorry it took so long! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you next chapter!

BloodyRomaces: I am glad you enjoyed this story so thoroughly. I am flattered that I am on your favorites. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Sorry it was so late. Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

mygameover: I hope you enjoyed this story somewhat, yaoi isn't all that bad if you have an open mind. Thanks for checking this story out.

Run Away Puppy 

Chapter Fourteen: The New Student Asks Too Many Questions

2:42 pm

The phone on the nightstand to the right of the bed rang a couple times before a hand reached for it and hit the talk button. "Hello?" Joey yawned. "Geez, are you two still sleeping?" Yugi's voice asked. Joey blushed a cute pink, he and Seto hadn't quite been sleeping the whole time, but Yugi didn't need to know that. "Yeah, but I think we'll get up now and come see everyone." Yugi cheered on the other end, "That's great and maybe afterward we can go for Dinner." Joey smiled, "Your Grandpa must be feeling better."

"Yeah, much. He's been up since Yami and I got here this morning." Yugi's voice was cheerful once again. "That is fantastic, give Seto and I an hour and we'll be down there."

"Okay, we'll be here."

"Alright, bye Yug." With that, Joey hung up the phone and landed exhausted on Seto's chest. He didn't want to get up, really he didn't, but he needed to go see his hospitalized friends, they would do the same for him. But…how was he going to wake Seto? He was a challenge to get up after sex. Joey took a few moments to think before he got an awful idea. The blonde began to kiss the brunette's neck and heard him make an interesting noise. "Seto…Seto…Master get up, open your eyes and see what your innocent little puppy is up to." Joey whispered huskily into Seto's ear. The brunette awoke to see what his pup was doing and was greeted with a seductive smile.

"Bad puppy, don't ever play with your Master when he is a sleep." Seto said while taking a fist full of the blonde's hair on the back of his head and pulled Joey into a heated kiss. They pulled away and smiled. Joey hopped out of bed and stretched then teased Seto to get out of bed and come take a shower with him. The CEO obliged and locked the door behind him.

"Hey Yugi." Joey said while he Seto and Mokuba walked into Solomon's room. "It's about time you two showed up." Yugi smiled brightly. "Sorry we're late but we stopped to get your Grandpa, Tea, and Tristan some get well gifts." Mokuba said. "Gifts? You boys didn't need to do that." Solomon said sincerely. "We insist." Seto said while handing the man a nicely wrapped gift and a card. All the occupants in the room looked on as Solomon read his card.

_Solomon, _

_We are truly sorry for what has happened to you, a person so great as you doesn't deserve what you received. We wish you great health and a perfect life after this incident. Maybe this gift with everyone's support will bring you back to full life._

_Get well soon, _

_Seto, Joey, and Mokuba Kaiba _

Solomon looked up at the boys and thanked them and they urged him on to open the gift in his lap. The old man carefully opened the box to reveal a miniature statue of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "Thank you boys, this truly was thoughtful of you to go through all that just to get me this." Seto smiled, "Really, it wasn't any trouble at all. We were more then willing to get you a get well gift." Solomon opened his mouth to retort but Yugi beat him, "Grandpa, just thank them already, they didn't mind getting that for you." The boy's Grandfather smiled and thanked the Kaiba boys (hopefully by now you know that Joey is basically a Kaiba).

As soon as the group dropped off the other gifts to their injured friends, they made plans to grab a bite to eat. Yugi had been whining to Yami about being hungry anyway and the former pharaoh had had enough of his koi's complaining. The group went to a place not far from the hospital; Yugi still wasn't too willing to leave his Grandpa's side for too long.

After finishing their meals the group decided to part and go home to get some rest before school started again (just pretend they were on break, sorry I didn't think specifically about that little detail) tomorrow.

"So, do you have everything you need ready for your adventure?" Mollano asked his son. The blonde boy nodded and smiled brightly at his father. It was eerie, after 16 years of living with this boy, Mollano just realized how much his son resembled Joey and a younger Jack. He shook off the feeling and went over tomorrow's plans with his son one more time.

"Come on Mokuba, you have to go to bed now." Seto said to the boy on his bedroom floor with the controller to his Gamecube in his hand. "Just one more race Seto." The boy whined. "No, you said that a half hour ago and if you don't get to bed now I will ground you from everything electronic."

"What! That's like…EVERYTHING!" Mokuba cried in complete horror. Seto smirked, "Then I guess that means you are getting to bed." The raven-haired boy jumped from the floor and began to quickly change clothes then hopped into bed and underneath his blankets. Seto smiled then walked over to his brother to tuck him in. Seto lifted the comforter beneath Mokuba's chin and smiled at him. "Good night Mokie." The boy smiled, "Hey Seto?"

"Yeah Mokuba?"

"You and Joey need to have a baby, I am way too old for this kind of stuff." The boy said smiling brightly. What his brother had said hit close to home and made him a bit sad. "Yeah, well…I wish Joey was capable of that kind thing. Good night Mokie."

"Night Seto."

The brunette closed his brother's door then made his way back downstairs to get his puppy. Seto kneeled in front of the slumbering blonde on the couch and tried to wake him, being together almost eight months, Seto should have known better. He smiled then took Joey into his arms and walked back upstairs and to their room. The brunette laid the blonde on the bed then got changed into some night clothes, thank Ra Joey was already in his, Seto had changed the blonde before and that ended up getting the couple less sleep than they liked. Damn their teenage hormones. The brunette set his alarm clock then fell into the bed beside his golden lover.

Mollano pulled his car up to the sidewalk before the Kaiba Mansion. "This is where our boys live, Seto and Joey." The Mob Boss said. "Wow, who's loaded?" Nick asked while drooling over the Mansion's vast size. "Seto Kaiba, he's the CEO of Kaiba Corp."

"Whoa Dad, you want to whack the CEO of Kaiba Corp?"

"And his lover." Mollano added. "There is a girl involved too?" The Mob Boss shook his head, "No son, Seto Kaiba is gay and Joey Wheeler just so happens to be his lover." Nick had gone silent, "Uh…Dad, I don't know if I feel comfortable making friends with gay guys." Mollano sighed, "I guess that means that just shows how weak your character is and I can't have a weak link in my chain. Understand son?" Nick nodded quickly, he wanted to make his Dad proud and gain some well earned respect, even if that meant getting close to homosexuals.

Monday Morning 6:00 am

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP 

Seto groaned as he was awoken by that damned alarm clock, he threw his fist down and hit the off button. The body next to him stirred and snuggled with the silk blue comforter, mumbling something about being '_Seto's puppy'._ The brunette smiled and began his trials at waking a hibernating bear.

On the other side of Domino Nick was also waking for his full day of school. He got up, got cleaned up, packed, ate some breakfast, and he and his father were out the door.

It wasn't until about a little after seven when Joey and Seto finally showed up. "Hey guys!" Yugi yelled from the front doors. There with Yugi stood Yami, Ryou, Duke, Marik, Bakura, and Malik. "Hey Yug, I didn't expect you to be here today." Yugi smiled, "We'll Grandpa urged me to come today but I'm going back to that hospital tonight."

"Do you know when they all are going to be released?" Seto asked. "Uh…my grandpa should be out by the end of the week and Tea and Tristan could be out as early as Thursday." Joey smiled at the good news his friend had just given him, "It's gonna be a good day tater (1)." Half of the group seemed to look at Joey with a blank expression on their faces. Seto was the only one who had known where his puppy had got that ridiculously funny joke.

Finally the bell signaling for the students to get to class sounded and the group began to head inside. Looking lost in the crowd and not too far behind Joey and Seto, Nick followed his Father's prey. His dad had made sure that he had just about every class with either or both boys. Nick followed the boys to English class and got seated accordingly to their assigned desks, besides Nick, who still had to be introduced by the teacher.

"Good morning class." A young, shorthaired, brunette woman said as she entered the room. "Good Morning Ms. Coleman." The students said in unison. The teacher looked over at Nick and smiled. "Class we have a new student today, he transferred from America to our school, please give Nickolas Smith (obviously his father gave him a fake last name so their plan wouldn't be blown)." The class applauded showing some recognition but not really caring. "Please, take a seat behind Mr. Kaiba." Ms. Coleman offered. The boy nodded and silently took his seat behind the CEO.

"Alright class, today we are going to continue our group work on the Odyssey. So get into your groups and begin working where you left off, if you are in need of assistance I would be more than happy to help. Oh, Joey, may Nick join your group for the time being?" Joey was silent for a moment, "Uh…sure." The teacher smiled and went to work on grading papers. Joey, Kaiba, Yugi, and Ryou, followed by Nick put their desks together and began to work where they had left off.

Yugi went over to one corner of the room and brought back a half finished miniature set of the Underworld. "Alright guys, what do we do next?" Yugi asked. Joey looked at his paper, "Uh…we need to make a Cerberus guarding the gateway that leads inside the Underworld at Tartarus." The blonde said while pointing at a plastic golden gate. Yugi nodded and began to work on making the three-headed monster of a dog. Joey was working on the three judges that souls had to face in order to find the souls eternal resting place, Judge Aeacus, Judge Rhaaamanthus, and Judge Minos. Seto had pulled out his laptop and was working on the report that was due with the miniature set. Nick watched helplessly as the others worked. The teacher noticed this and intervened, "Come on guys, you need to include Nick." Seto's head shot up from the screen of his laptop, "And how exactly are we supposed to do that when we have everything under control and taken care of? Nick probably doesn't even know what the Odyssey is even about."

"Mr. Kaiba, we finally get you and Mr. Wheeler to be decent to each other and now you need to take out your hatred on another student." Ms. Coleman raged. All Kaiba did was shoot her the iciest death glare she would ever see in her life, he then went back to typing away at his laptop. "I'm sorry Nick, but you came too late in this game to do anything really." Joey sighed and looked up, "Ya know, I don't really think Nick deserves the apology, you are the one who practically blamed Seto for Nick's lack of work. In short, Seto deserves the sorry." The blonde's voice was stern and strong. The teacher glared at him, "Come with me Nick, we'll find something for you to do." The group watched as the new student followed the teacher.

Seto sighed and shook his head like he was relieved of something. "Seto, you alright?" Joey asked. The brunette nodded, "I am now, but that kid made me feel weird, like he was intensely watching me, I'm glad he's gone for the moment." Joey smiled at his lover and reassured him with a glint of a promise left for later. "Okay you two quit making googily eyes at each other and try and get some stuff done." Yugi said with sarcasm in his voice. He truly was happy that Joey and Kaiba were together, he felt like he didn't have to worry about Joey, as much anymore, he knew Seto would be there to take care of his best friend.

"So why did you and your family move here to Japan?" Ms. Coleman asked her new student. "You know, the typical reason, my father was transferred by his job." The teacher smiled, "Well, how has your new life been so far?" Nick smiled, "Good I guess, I just wish I could make a couple friends." The teacher shook her head, "I'm sorry about what Joey and Kaiba said back there, it's just ever since Seto and Joey began getting along they have been defending each other left and right."

"Do you know why they're so protective of each other?" Nick asked, Ms. Coleman shook her head. "Joey and Seto are gay, they're a couple. That's why they get along so well." Nick explained. "Well, your first day at Domino High and you seem to know the students so well, must be an observer." Nick nodded.

The bell for lunch finally sounded and the student body poured into the cafeteria to get their share of a good lunch, expect for Joey and Seto, who slipped out to the courtyard to have a private lunch together. They made themselves comfy in their normal spot beneath the rather large, old oak tree that stood high in the middle of the lush, green grass. Seto sat with his back pressed to the tree and Joey simply sat himself in between Seto's legs and rested his back against his lover's chest. The couple usually ate with Yugi and the gang but today they didn't really feel up to it. They wanted to get away from the craziness of the students on a Monday afternoon.

Joey rested his back against Seto's right shoulder and sighed. "What's up pup?" Seto asked. "Nothin', just thinkin' is all." Seto smirked and gave a smart ass remark, "Well, don't try too hard you might hurt yourself." Joey smiled but pushed it into a glare and turned to face Seto, "Alright smart guy, that's it!" Joey cried before tackling Seto and wrestling with him. Finally, though Joey had put up a good fight, Seto rolled the blonde onto his back and pinned him by straddling his hips and pinning the pup's delicate wrists above his head, like he had done many a time before, just in a more private quarters. Seto could careless about who saw anymore though, why be ashamed of something so natural? There really was no point.

"You are one naughty puppy." Seto whispered huskily while leaning into Joey's left ear.

"Ahem." A voice above the couple came. They looked up, surprised to see Nick standing before them. Seto sat straight up but refused to leave his sitting ground. "What do you want?" The brunette said in a rather cold voice. "I was just wondering if I could hang out with you guys after school, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard you guys were gonna go to an arcade and love games." Seto looked down at Joey and they seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. Joey was the first to speak; "If Yugi and Ryou don't mind you coming around I guess that's fine with us." Nick's eyes seemed to light up, "Thanks guys, you don't know how much this means to me, you both are officially my first friends here at Domino." Seto rolled his eyes then turned his attention back to his puppy, taking the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss. Nick went to thank them again and he got was a stomachache. "Ewe, gross, get a fuckin' room you two." Just to torment Nick, Seto made Joey moan then pulled away from their intense kiss. "Well, no one asked you to stick around, that was completely your own decision and we do have a _'Fucking room',_ it's at my house and we modern people like to call it a bedroom." Seto ended his statement with a glare that simply said: _'Go the fuck away, I'm busy.'_ Nick backed off and went inside to find Yugi and the rest of the gang.

"Hey Nick!" Yugi called. The boy made his way over to the tri-hair colored teen and smiled while taking a seat. "How had your first day gone so far?" Yugi asked. The blonde smiled, "Okay I guess. Say, what's up with Kaiba and Joey?" Nick asked. Yugi tilted his head in confusion then looked out the window over Nick's shoulder to look. "Uh…wha d'ya mean? They're just as normal as ever." Nick cocked and eyebrow. "You mean they're always on top of each other like that?" Yugi nodded and smiled.

"Why do you ask, are you jealous Nick?" Duke asked playfully. The boy nearly gagged, "Uh…no." He said bluntly. "Sorry I'm late Yugi." Yami said pulling up a chair next to his light then kissing his cheek. Nick wanted to barf. He didn't know how he was going to pull spending time with these people off.

Finally at 2:32 the bell to dismiss the students for the day sounded and Yugi and his gang quickly exited the building, followed by Nick. Yugi and Yami began to walk past Seto's limo when Joey stopped them. "Hey guys, where are you going?"

"To the arcade, why?" Seto pushed Joey into the limo playfully, "Why walk when you can ride?" The brunette said while slipping into the car. Everybody got in except Nick. Everyone looked at him. "Well? Are you just gonna stand there or are you coming?" Seto asked annoyed. Nick didn't answer. Seto grabbed the handle of the door, "Fine you can stand there till kingdom come and see how much I care." Seto said getting ready to close the door. Nick nodded then got in silently.

The gang had spent almost two hours at the arcade before Nick said anything to anybody. He noticed Joey sitting alone at one of the tables and decided to join him. "May I sit or will Seto glare me to death?" Joey smiled and gestured for Nick to sit across from him. "So how are you liking everyone?" Joey asked. Nick smiled, "Everybody is pretty cool, but Seto is the only one I feel uncomfortable around."

"I know how you feel Nick." Joey confessed. "You do, how? You and Seto seem so…close for lack there of a better word." Joey smiled and sighed, "Well, yeah, we are but it never used to be that way. We always used to fight. I would accidentally run into Seto then he would go and call me a mutt then I would try and hook him with my right fist. It was only after one night when Seto saw what my father did to me; he came in and saved me from another horrible episode. I was already beaten senseless and didn't know what was going on around me. Seto fought with my dad and knocked him out like a broken light bulb, if it weren't for him I would have probably died that night…That was the same night Seto confessed himself to me, I wont get into details because I know he hates it when I tell strangers just how compassionate he is." Joey smiled weakly up at Nick and watched as the boy examined him.

"So…. do you really love Seto, Joey?" Nick asked quietly. Joey looked up, "Yeah, of course I do, why would you ask me such a thing?" The puppy felt a little offended. Nick began to draw shapes with his index finger on the table top, "Well…I…uh…I…" Nick was lost for words and looked into Joey's wondering amber eyes. "What?" The puppy asked. Without a thought of what he was doing, Nick leant forward and caught Joey's lips in a kiss. Joey quickly pulled himself away from Nick, consequently throwing himself to the ground and yelping. The pup stood up, "I don't what the hell you think you were doing but I never want to see you again! You know how I feel about Seto!" The brunette took his gaze away from his game to see what Joey was going on about, only to see his puppy run out the front door. "Joey!" Seto cried while running after him, the CEO stopped abruptly and turned to Nick, "You will pay for whatever it is you did to him, so I would start thinking up a reason I should give you mercy." With that, Kaiba was out the door to chase down his pup.

Nick sat at the table feeling accomplished and smiled to himself. "What did you do Nick?" Yugi demanded. Nick rolled his eyes, "I plead the fifth." Yami came up behind his light and spoke, "This isn't American, what did you do to Joey?" Nick sighed, "I kissed him is all." He said innocently. Yugi was outraged, "How could you? Do you know how hard it was for Joey to earn Kaiba's love?" Nick shrugged his shoulders. "Of course you wouldn't. Come on guys lets go help Seto find Joey!" Yugi called to the rest of the gang. As they left each and every one of them shook their heads in disgust at him.

1) It's gonna be a good day Tater is from the Blue Collar Comedy Tour: Rides Again. Ron White is known also as Ron 'Tater Salad' White. If you haven't seen this movie or the first I would totally recommend them, they are funny than shit. You might pee yourself laughing.

Author's Note: So how was that? Was it good was it bad? You tell me. Hopefully you all liked it. Well, I'm not gonna spend too much time talking, gonna get started on the next chapter! Hope to see you all there! Thanks for reading and remember to review!


	15. The War Begins

Author's Note: Yeah! Two chapters in one weekend! I hope you all enjoy this brand spankin' new chapter of mine! Not much to say, I'll let you get to reading! Thanks to you all for reading!

Flame Swordswoman: I think you especially will enjoy this new chapter, like I said in my last response to you, it is going to be an all out war, I mean even the title of the chapter has the word War in it. Anyway I hope you enjoy it! LOL! You know it's funny you say if you were Joey you would want to massacre Nick…you'll have read the chapter to know what I mean. Yeah, it is a good thing Seto didn't see Nick kiss Joey because Seto would have killed him no doubt. Glad to here my story is still holding its edge; I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!

Miru Amai: LOL! You're funny…I can see you really could careless for those mob guys. Well I'll try and gather up some more firepower! '_off to ask Rikku and Paine for help' _I hope you enjoy this new chapter of mine and thanks for reading! See ya next chapter!

Starlight,starbright,stargirl: Thanks for still loving it! Here is another chapter for ya! I hope you enjoy it and see ya next chapter! Thanks for reading!

Bam-Girl-Gravi666: I don't think anyone likes Nick but don't worry he gets his lunch. You have nothing to worry about; Jou will still belong to Kaiba, no matter what! The puppy belongs to his master. Don't cry…things get better…I think…Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

Puffin: I am sorry to hear that you are having a bad time writer's block; I can tell ya that I absolutely hate it. Well, don't feel too rushed, take your time and post the new chapter when you feel like you are ready to do so. I am not going anywhere and will be waiting patiently for it. I hope you enjoy this new chapter of mine! Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only: Yeah it is I love Blue Collar Comedy! It is just the funniest thing I have ever seen, could you see Kaiba saying 'get'r done'? I think that would be something to see. Yeah, Nick needs to get out of town, in fact the whole Mob does! We'll see. Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

astalder27: Yeah, stupid Nick, he should have known how Joey felt about Seto. I mean he only stood and watched Seto straddle him at lunch. Anyway thanks for reading my story and I am glad that you are enjoying yourself! Here is another chapter! Until next time…

tash922: I would have to agree that worst part of my story is the fact that Jou and Seto want a family and are deprived of it for there gender. Yeah there is the whole surrogate mother thing but to Seto and Jou, it just would be the same thing. That's is very kind of you to let me know that I am welcome to an idea that you have come up with (as long as I give you credit smiles) but I already have my whole story planned out, and I intend to use a different idea on how Jou will **_try_** to get pregnant on, now I have already said too much, I don't want to ruin the story for anyone so…I'll leave that much up to the imagination. I love your idea! I am totally gonna read it! The baby girl's name is so CUTE! I love it! There should be more Jou/pregnant fics; I just love it when I read about him and Seto having a little family, chances are that both Seto and Jou want a big family due to their own very small families. Have you ever read a story called "It Started With Snow"? If you haven't you should read it. It's really good…but really sad too. Anyway, since I am going to be reading your story, I just want you to know that my computer won't let me submit reviews so if you ever want to know what I think just find my e-mail and e-mail me! Happy writing! Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

RyuSenshi-DragonHawk: Yea, Nick is Joey's half brother, but he doesn't know that he is just trying to get on Daddy's good side. I am glad to here that you are enjoying this story to its fullest. I am very passionate about this story, my LOTR stories before my Yu-Gi-Oh stories were all flops, everybody hated them and I got nothing but flames, because this story is so successful is why I intend to finish it, it's probably my best work, so far. Anyway, thank you for reading and hopefully I'll see ya next chapter!

Run Away Puppy 

Chapter Fifteen: The War Begins

"JOEY!" Yugi and the gang cried through the streets of Domino. They had been out for almost an hour and a half and still they found no trace of the missing blonde. Seto however began to think logically. '_Maybe he went to a place he knows well, a place where he can find sometime to be alone and think, a place where no one would think to check, except me. That's it!' _Seto said to himself in his head. He turned and ran back to Yugi.

"Kaiba, have you had any luck?" Yugi asked frantically. "I may know where he's at, look, there is no reason for all of us to be out. Why don't you all go home and I'll call you when I find Joey." The brunette said seriously. "Are you sure you don't need the help Kaiba?" Yami asked. The CEO shook his head, "A puppy wouldn't stray too far from its master and his settings." Kaiba explained. The gang, reassured that the blue-eyed teen didn't need their help went back to the arcade to have a talk with Nick, speaking of which…

"Dad?" Nick said to the other end of the line. "Yeah Kiddo?" Mollano answered. "All systems are a go, Seto is running around Domino searching for his _'beloved puppy'_ and not giving a single thought of his kid brother." Nick explained. The teen heard his father erupt into an evil laugh. "Good work son, Mokuba is as good as ours." With that, Mollano hung up his phone and slipped out of his car and maneuvered his way into the backyard of the Kaiba home.

Picking the lock to the back door, Mollano made a successful entry. He snuck around the Mansion looking for any signs of the CEO's little brother; finally he heard a cry from up stairs. He began to ascend the stairs and by ear, made his way to the boy's room. He stopped just before the wall opened up into the wide-open doorway. Mollano could hear the kid cussing something out. It sounded like the kid was playing a video game of some sort. Finally, loosing his patience, Mollano stepped into Mokuba's room.

"Hey there Mokuba, where's your big brother?" Mollano asked with a sick and twisted smile on his face. The boy turned quickly and felt his heart begin to race, something wasn't right. "Wh…who are you and what do you want?" Mokuba asked while quickly gripping his bat that was leaning against the wall nearest his closet. "Put that bat down boy, I wont harm you." Mollano said while reaching out to the boy. Mokuba, feeling uncomfortable, sung the metal bat as hard as he could, sending a devastating blow to Mollano's hand. The mob boss stumbled in agony and Mokuba tried to make a break for it, but failed. Mollano had pulled his tranquilizing gun and shot the boy in his shoulder. The drug took quick effect and Mokuba landed just before the doorway. "Little brat." Mollano huffed under his breath. He was getting ready to take care of Mokuba's limp body when the front door opened, startling him. He stayed silent and listened as someone ran up the stairs and into a room down the hall then slamming the door. Acting quickly, Mollano took one of Mokuba's sheets and made a make shift restraint, tying the boy's hands behind his back. Feeling confident, Mollano slipped out of the room and went to find whomever else was home. He snooped around until he came upon a door that he could hear a faint sob coming from behind. Slowly he opened the door and saw, what he had been after.

Joey heard the door open and spoke, "Oh Seto…please forgive me…it…I…he kissed me." The blonde said while running to the form at the door without looking up. He flung himself into the figure's body and sobbed. "Seto…you know I love you, I would never do that to you." Mollano began to pet Joey's hair then spoke, "I'm sure Seto loves you a lot, but will he feel the same when Mokuba is endangered?" Joey knew then that it wasn't Seto he had flung himself to. The blonde teen cautiously backed away from the body, "What do you want from me?" Joey asked quietly. "Oh, it started out to be money, but now I don't care, I just wanna see you and your family dead Wheeler. You all are more than a mere nuisance, you all are scum of the world and need to be put out of your misery." Were Mollano's harsh words. Joey looked up at his stalker and his gut told him _'soon-to-be-killer'_. "Please sir, grant me just one wish and you may slaughter me anyway you wish." Joey said just above a whisper. "What do you want?"

"That you let me kiss Seto one more time and then you set him and Mokuba free, letting no harm come to them or the company they rightfully own." Mollano thought on it and agreed, just as long as Joey agreed not fight him, and the blonde didn't.

Yugi and the gang had officially kicked Nick to the curb but that didn't really matter any more, his Dad had what he wanted and they would be going home soon, back to his home and beautiful girlfriend. Suddenly his phone went off, brining the boy out of his fond thoughts of home, quickly he answered it.

"Hello Nick."

"Oh hey Mom."

"Nick sweetie, do you know where your father is?"

"Yeah, he's at the Kaiba Manor taking care of a few things, why?"

"Just wondering, well I gotta go sweetie, I'm shopping."

"Alright Mom, love you."

"Bye Nick."

Vanessa felt her heart sink low in her chest, so low she thought she might feel it drop to her feet. "What am I doing? Just sitting here isn't going to help Joey at." She got up, grabbed a set of car keys and was out the door, ready to save her son's half brother.

"You are going to behave or I will personally break your hand with your own metal bat." Mollano said to a desperately squirming Mokuba. "Let me go you ass hole! I swear when my brother gets here you are in for a world of hurt and an all out war! Nobody dishonors the Kaiba family!" Mokuba yelled. "Shut up you little ingrate!" Mollano said while backhanding the boy's face. Mokuba's head leant to one side and was silent. "That's much better." Mollano then picked up the boy and brought him down stairs to sit tied to one of the dining room chairs next to the captive blonde. Mokuba's heart sang when he saw Joey. "JOEY PLEASE! PLAESE HELP ME!" The boy cried. The blonde looked up with sadness on his face. Mokuba quieted when he saw that the teen had been bound and gagged. Joey hung his head again, covering his eyes with his hair.

'_Why didn't Seto listen to me? He should have just let me go. Now look at what I got him. It's for sure that he'll hate me forever now that his baby brother is endangered. He's been hurt so many times before, and now I am one of those horrible people who hurt a completely innocent soul, the very one I loved. I deserve to die but I don't deserve that last kiss I so desperately want. Oh…Seto…I love you…I hope you know that.' _Joey thought to himself. The very thought of loosing the one precious thing he had in this lifetime was enough to bring him to uncontrollable tears.

Mollano had finished up tying Mokuba down when a knock came. James stared at the front door for a second and Mokuba began to scream for help as best he could with the gag on his mouth. Cautiously, James made his way over to the door; slowly he opened it and found his doctor friend outside. "David! Next time call me and let know you're coming." Dr. Barnhart entered through the doorway and Mokuba became more vocal, trying to get his doctor's attention, to say the least it worked, but all David did was chuckle at the boy's predicament. "You and your brother were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Dr. Barnhart hissed. Mokuba felt betrayed and began squirming in his chair again. Mollano stormed over to the boy and slapped him again. Joey's head snapped up to protest and give the young Kaiba some comfort. The doctor came over to Joey and kneeled down before him.

"So, how's the leg?" He snickered. All the blonde did was glare back he couldn't do much else. "I thought dogs were supposed to be man's best friend, they're supposed to be caring, loyal, and protective. Some dog you are, your whole family is endangered and here you are lying belly up, dying. They're right, you can't teach an old dog new tricks." Joey had had quite enough out of this crooked Doctor, no one other than Seto was allowed to refer to him in dog names, but even then, it was a pet name. The blonde, in all his rage, kicked David as hard as he could. To say the least, the doctor hit the ground, hard. Mollano walked over to his buddy and helped him up, "Seems like this dog has quite a bite to go with his bark." Joey sent a cold glare to Mollano then hung his head again.

Seto had finally turned down the street his home was on and ran all the way to his front gate. He stopped and stared then noticed a familiar black car sitting in front of his house, the very same car he saw at Joey's apartment when the mob was harassing his father. "NO! Mokuba! Joey!" His rage began to build up. Seto was ready to jump the iron fence when a woman's voice stopped him.

"Seto Kaiba?" She asked carefully. The brunette let go of the iron bars and turned around. There before him was a woman he's never seen before. "Who's asking?" He answered. She came up to him; he could see that she had been crying. "Please don't go in there yet. James Mollano has your brother and Joey held captive." Vanessa watched as Seto's eyes went wide with fear. "What! You expect me to wait out here while my brother and my lover are tortured! Not happen lady!" Seto said as he started to climb the fence. Vanessa pulled on Seto's school jacket and brought him back down. "If you go in there is will surely mean death, my husband will stop at nothing."

"Wait…what? Your husband?" Seto cried. "I know you feel like you can't trust me now but please understand that if you go into your home, you spell an unhappy ending for you and your family. I am here to help you, I don't want Mollano to kill Joey anymore than you do, but you have to think this through logically if you are going to be the hero." Seto was silent at her words and fell to the ground with his back against the fence. "Mr. Kaiba?"

"So, what do you suppose we do?" Seto asked in a distant tone. "I take you in as my prisoner. You embrace Joey and stealthily cut his bindings if he has any with this." Vanessa said while holding out a pocketknife to the brunette. He looked up and took the object from the woman. "Why?" Seto asked, "Why save us?"

"Because Joey is my son's half brother, he's family." She explained. Seto smiled weakly and agreed to her charade. Just as soon as they were getting into character, Nick turned the corner.

"Mom!" He called. Vanessa turned around and embraced her son. Nick looked up at Kaiba and snickered, "Look at where your bad ass attitude got you." Seto threw him a glare and in his head the brunette pieced everything together. _'So Mollano was too scared to take care of everything on his own? Well that bastard will regret what his son did to Joey. No parent should have to burry their child, but then again, Mollano isn't just any parent. This isn't murder it's punishment.' _The CEO thought to himself. Seto was a dangerous enemy when not taken out of the game permanently in the first round many businessmen knew that already.

Vanessa, with her son, took the _'captive' _CEO up to the front door and knocked. Mollano answered the door and invited them in. "So nice the whole family could be here to die together." James said. Quickly, Mokuba and Joey lifted their heads to see Seto standing captive, next to a woman and the scum of the universe, Nick.

"Nice work honey." Mollano said planting a kiss on his wife's cheek. She smiled, "Since the CEO is my prisoner, I don't see why he couldn't have one last private moment with his family." She suggested. Mollano thought about it, then remembered he owed Joey one final kiss with Seto. "Alright, I suppose, Joey and I did have an agreement anyway, under one condition, Nick stands guard." Vanessa nodded her head and left with her husband and David. Nick however stood behind a wall next to the opening of the kitchen.

Swiftly, Seto ran to Joey and Mokuba. The happiness in their eyes couldn't be ignored. Seto gazed into his puppy's eyes then pulled out the knife from his pants pocket. Quickly he cut his brother's and Joey's bonds. Seto put a finger to his lips in a motion to let them know to be quiet once the gags came off. They nodded in understanding then pulled their gags off. Hurriedly, Joey threw himself and locked their lips; they were like this for no longer than a moment. Seto pulled away but took Joey by the hand and led him and his brother out the back door. They ran quickly across the yard and jumped the fence and raced to the front street. Picking a way to go they ran, they didn't care where they went as long as it was away from their death.

"Alright you two that…" Mollano felt his right eye twitch when he saw his prisoners were gone. "This…is…IMPOSSIBLE!" He yelled. James turned to his son, "You cannot uphold the family business, you are more dimwitted than the boy I was after!" Nick felt horrible then felt his anger flare up, it was time to take revenge on Joey and Seto for good. Vanessa was quiet the whole time but still felt like she had the duty of protecting Joey, this wasn't over yet. Some would get hurt before the night was over.

Seto, Joey, and Mokuba had ran all the way to Domino Park without stopping, there they decided to stop and catch their breath. Joey held his head in his hands and screamed to the heavens above then dropped to his knees and began to sob. Mokuba looked up at his breathless brother and Seto returned the look. The boy seated himself on a bench and watched as his brother kneeled down to comfort Joey.

"Pup, please don't cry." Seto said while pulling the blonde to his body and comforting him. "Shh…shh, it's okay now, we're gonna be okay." Seto soothed. "No Seto, we're not okay, those guys are gonna come looking for us and will do so until they have accomplished their goal." Joey yelled heartbroken. Seto clung to him tighter and there they stayed…until…

'BANG!' 

A gun shot broke the silent air and the attention of the CEO, puppy, and little brother were caught, Mollano striding over to the boys in a fit of anger. Mokuba jumped off the bench and ran behind his brother. Quickly Seto and Joey stood up and slowly backed away from their assassins.

"I should have just killed you all there at the mansion, all my problems would have been over with, but no, my wife, who was fighting against me, bought you sometime to get away, well that's not happening now." Mollano said while pointing his gun. "Mokuba, run to the Game Shop as quickly as you can. Alert the pharaoh and hide yourself." Seto ordered. Mokuba obliged and raced in the direction of the Game Shop. Mollano shot a couple rounds in the boy's direction, but Seto tackled him before he got a chance to harm his brother.

"SETO!" Joey cried out. The brunette wrestled violently with the mob boss then nailed him square in the groin, giving Seto a chance to grab Joey and begin their race into the trees of Domino Park. Mollano pulled himself together and chased after his prey. He caught up with them somewhat and shot another two bullets, one, unfortunately hit Seto square in the shoulder and he lost his balance, bringing Joey down with him.

"No, no Seto, come on get up. We have to run for our lives." Joey said while pulling Seto up and supporting him. They ran as fast as they could out into the middle of a deserted street, and at a time he could afford to, Seto passed out from the pain of his wound. "NO! WAKE UP!" Joey cried as his heart began to pound in his chest. He looked up from Seto's limp body and watched as the mob boss came his way. "There is no more running unless you intend to leave Seto behind to die." Joey felt tears sting his eyes then fall, "No, never!" Joey said while taking Seto's head into his lap and cradling it. Mollano got ready to shot the blonde when another gun fired and hit James in the chest. Joey looked up and saw Vanessa lowering her gun. She fell to her knees and stared at the street. Joey turned his attention back to his unconscious lover. "Seto…please don't leave me, not now. If you go…who is going to be the father of our children?" Joey wept. Nothing, Seto was out cold. "No please, please Ra no."

"It's time you joined him." Joey looked up and saw Nick standing above him with a gun pointed to his head. The blonde stood up slowly and looked the boy in the eyes, "Nobody is going to die." Nick squeezed the trigger some more and smiled, "Oh yes you will." Joey timed his quick plan just right; as Nick pulled the trigger Joey pushed the boy in the way of a speeding car. One blonde landed dead, the other fell unconscious.

Author's Note: Hopefully this chapter wasn't a downer for anyone, it had a lot of action in it. I apologize for the sucky fight scenes but this was my first one, so go easy on me. Oh…and I also apologize for the cliffy, I just had to. Oh the suspense! Stay tuned if you want to know which blonde died! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	16. A Thousand Words

Author's Note: YAY! Another chapter down! I am on a roll! My goal is to try and finish this story by the end of the week, but we'll see I just might get close! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: A Thousand Words is a song from the Square Enix game Final Fantasy X-2. Simple And Clean is from the Disney and Square Enix game Kingdom Hearts. 

To All My Readers: Here is the second chapter for today, I will try to get at least one more up tonight, chances are there will be a new one up tomorrow! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Seto: Who's ready to git 'r' done?

Joey: No more Blue Collar Comedy Tour for you for a while.

Seto: Hmph

Run Away Puppy 

Chapter Sixteen: A Thousand Words

_Oh a thousand words,_

_  
One thousand embraces,_

_  
Will cradle you,_

_  
Making all of your weary days seem far away._

_  
They'll hold you forever_

The screaming of sirens and the flash of bright lights before his eyes brought Seto out of his unconscious state. He looked around like a dazed deer that had made a jump to safety, then he realized it all wasn't a bad dream. He tried to sit up but a sharp, burning pain in his left shoulder brought him back down with a pained cry. That's when he saw two figures run up to him.

"Kaiba! Kaiba are you alright?" Came a shaky pained voice. The brunette reopened his eyes to see Yami and Yugi hovering above him. "Big brother!" Came his little brother's terror stricken yell. The boy ran to his brother and took him up into warm and sad embrace. Seto accepted by wrapping his shaking arms around his sibling's fragile frame. "Oh Seto, I…thought…I had lost you." Mokuba cried into his brother's chest. "Shh…shh, everything's going to be okay Mokie, I promise." Seto said in a hoarse voice. Mokuba wept harder into his brother's shirt. "Mokuba…look at me." The brunette ordered softly. Mokuba pulled away and wiped his eyes before looking his brother in the eyes. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise." Kaiba gave the boy a weak smile then looked up, his eyes searching…

"If you're looking for Joey…he's not here anymore." Yugi said in a tender voice. Seto felt his heartbreak in disbelief. _'No, not after all we've been through! He's stronger than that right? Joey would never die for just anybody! But then…he was trying to save Mokuba and I.' _Seto looked at Yugi again and saw tears roll down the duelist's face…he was sure of it now, Joey was gone, they would never have that family they wanted so badly, they would never see their one year anniversary together, and worst of all, Seto would never be able to get down on one knee and ask for his puppy's hand in marriage. "No…he can't be…he is too strong to let go!" The brunette yelled while falling limp into his younger brother's arms.

_'Cause a thousand words call out through the ages,_

_  
They'll fly to you,_

_  
Even though I can't see,_

_  
I know they're reaching for you,_

_  
Suspended on silver wings_

"Big brother." Mokuba cautiously said. The brunette looked down and into Mokuba's teary eyes, for some reason they looked like they held a bit of hope. "Yes Mokie?" The boy inhaled and spoke, "Seto, Joey isn't dead, he's just not here in the park anymore, he was in really bad condition so the ambulance took him to the hospital." Seto felt his heart skip a few beats and a smile creep across his trembling lips. Mokuba smiled and hugged his brother tight. The boy felt equal amount of pressure from Seto and thought he felt tear drops fall into his hair. "Seto…everything is going to be okay." Mokuba said softly. All the boy heard was a soft sob and felt his brother's hug tighten.

"Mr. Kaiba?" A voice above him came. He looked up to see a paramedic softly smiling down upon him and his brother. Mokuba pulled away from his brother and watched as the medic checked him over. "Okay, one gun shot wound, the bullet passed through so all we have to do is get you to the hospital to get you proper treatment." Seto nodded at the paramedic. The brunette hopped into the ambulance and motioned for Yami, Yugi, and Mokuba to do the same.

"There, good as new." Doctor Anessa said smiling up at Seto. He smiled weakly back and thanked her, though he let his mind wander to his puppy and his health. "Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Kaiba?" The doctor asked. Seto looked up and nodded, "Can you tell me where I can find a Joey Wheeler?" She thought for a moment, "Well you either have to be related or a…"

"I am his lover." Seto confessed. The doctor smiled, "Well then, come this way." She said softly leading Seto to Joey's room. What he saw broke his heart.

_I know that you're hiding things,_

_  
Using gentle words to shelter me_

_  
Your words were like a dream_

_  
But dreams could never fool me,_

_  
Not that easily_

All Seto wanted to do was open his eyes from the terrible nightmare; he could hardly believe that Joey lying unconscious in a hospital bed was his reality. Seto placed his had against the glass window and felt tears escape his blurry eyes. "Puppy." He whispered lovingly. The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder but he couldn't tear his gaze away. "He is going to be okay, he is going to live but…his body is so weak from everything that has been happening that…it has just shut down for a while. He needs to rest but he will be back to full health in due time." The doctor explained. Seto glanced at her and she seemed to understand, she nodded and watched as the young CEO slipped into the room. He pulled a chair up to the bed and sat beside his sleeping puppy.

"Please fight this pup, I need you, if you leave me, I…I don't know what I would do. You are my whole world, you and Mokuba. Please pup, when you walk away you can't hear me say 'don't go'." Seto said sadly. Though his head told him one thing, Seto was oblivious to fact that Joey could hear him and was trying to communicate, his body was still weak and refused to move in anyway shape or form.

'_Please Seto don't cry, it breaks my heart to see your face defiled by such unhappiness. I am here with you. I want to tell you but my body is defying me, it doesn't want to move. I guess it hasn't had the right motivation yet. I don't know how long I'll be like this but however long, I want you to know I love you and please don't forget about me. I'll fight Seto, make no mistake, I'll fight for you and the future you want, maybe there is away for us to have children of our own. You know what? I want to carry them…I want to be pregnant with your children! Please Seto, don't ever leave me!' _Joey's silenced voice cried out to Seto.

_I acted so distant then,_

_  
Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_  
But I was listening,_

_  
You'll fight your battles far from me,_

_  
Far too easily_

"Please Joey." Seto said before lying his head down next to the blonde's limp body. Without looking up Seto took Joey's right hand into his own and began stroking it lovingly with his thumb, then something happened that made the brunette's heart stop. He felt his loyal puppy squeeze his hand and silently telling him not to leave. Seto looked up to see if Joey had opened his eyes but…amber was still hidden behind pale lids.

Seto stood up from his chair and looked upon his golden puppy's face. "I know you're there, I know you can hear me, I know you're fighting. I know you're tired of fighting but fight just one more time, for me, for us. When your beautiful eyes open I want you to know I'll fight the rest of the wars that come our way. You have been so loyal to me, you are more than my puppy, you are my lover, my soul mate. I know you can pull through this; you've fought your way through tougher situations. Please Joey, don't make a liar out of me." Seto said while touching the blonde's face, lovingly caress the softness of his skin and innocent features. Joey looked like such a helpless child lying like he was. Seto couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto his face. "I want a little boy Joey, and I want him to look just like you; innocent and sweet, oblivious to the real world around him. I want to protect him like I do with you and Mokuba. Please come back to me puppy, come back to your worried master." The young CEO whispered into his lover's ear.

_"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"_

_  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door,_

_  
But still I swore_

_  
To hide the pain,_

_  
While I turned back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer,_

_  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?_

_  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart._

With those last words lingering in Joey's ears, Seto leaned down to his puppy's face and bestowed upon them a soft and loving, chaste kiss. Joey felt the warmth of his lover's lips on his own and his body began to respond. It wanted to move and lock the young CEO in that position for hours. The brunette felt the lips beneath his own move to put more pressure into the kiss. Seto pulled away and saw the blonde smile softly then open his eyes. "Hi." Joey whispered. Seto leant down again and swooped those lips into another loving kiss. They pulled away once more and Joey lifted his hands to touch Seto's face. "Hey." Seto said back to his lover. Joey played with strands of Seto's hair while they gazed at each other. "I love you Seto." Joey spoke softly for his voice couldn't get any louder. Seto nuzzled his nose to his pup's nose, "I love you too."

_'Cause a thousand words call out through the ages,_

_  
They'll fly to you,_

_  
Even though I can't see,_

_  
I know they're reaching for you,_

_  
Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh a thousand words,_

_  
One thousand embraces,_

_  
Will cradle you,_

_  
Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_  
They'll hold you forever_

Finally, Kaiba heard the door behind him squeak open, he turned to look and see who had come in. "JOEY!" Mokuba cried running into the room with Yami, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Marik, Ryou, Malik, Bakura, and Solomon behind them. The boy jumped onto the blonde's bed and hugged him. Joey hissed slightly and Seto gently pulled Mokuba off. The blonde pulled down his hospital gown just enough for those around him to see his gun shot wound in his chest. Seto placed a hand over it gently then kissed his forehead, "It'll never happen again, I promise."

"No, it won't." Came a voice at the doorway. It was Vanessa. Seto smiled at her softly. "Mollano and his goons were caught trying to make their get away. They were arrested and are being shipped back to New York and will be tried. You all might have to come out and testify." She explained. She came to Joey's bed and stood next to Kaiba.

"How are you feeling honey?" She asked while touching Joey's forehead. "Better." He spoke softly. "What happened to Nick?" Yugi asked softly. Vanessa felt her eyes sting with tears, "He was my son…he may have tried to kill you all…but a mother's love is unconditional…I still love him and I will miss him. He was killed by a speeding car." Joey felt horrible he had killed this woman's only son. "I am sorry for what I did." The blonde said looking up at Nick's mother. "Shh…honey, it wasn't like you did it out of hate, you did it out of self defense, to protect yourself and Seto, it's only human nature. I just wish he could have grown up with his half brother and his real father." Joey sat up in his bed, "Mollano wasn't his real father? Then who was?" The blonde asked. Vanessa touched Joey's face, "He was your half brother, he was your father's son." Joey stared at this woman like she was crazy but he accepted it. "I think he was better of with Mollano, my father became a drunken loony and beat me, a lot." Joey confessed. "Well, now look what all that got you Joseph." Vanessa said while holding her hand out to Seto. Joey smiled and nodded. With that Seto, unable to contain himself, leant down once more and claimed the blonde's lips.

_Oh a thousand words (a thousand words),_

_  
Have never been spoken (ohhh yeah),_

_  
They'll fly to you,_

_  
They'll carry you home (carry you home),_

_  
And back into my arms,_

_  
Suspended on silver wings (On silver wings),_

_And a thousand words (ohh),_

_  
Call out through the ages (call through the ages),_

_  
They'll cradle you (oh yeah)_

_  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days (only days),_

_  
They'll hold you forever..._

Author's Note: So, how was that? Everything has come to a steady pace and things are seemingly getting back to normal. Stick around to see what else is going to happen, I didn't say anything about an ending yet…Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	17. Home Sweet Home

Author's Note: Another chapter down! (In her best impression of Napoleon Dynamite) Yessssssssssssss. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it is kinda slow moving but I had to write it in order for my story to finish out like I want it to. So please I ask you to bear with me. Happy reading all, it is 10:36 pm on March 28, 2005 and I am going to watch South Park then go to bed, out!

Disclaimer: I do not own the movies mentioned in this chapter and I don't claim to. Please don't sue me.

_Yami speaking_

_Yugi speaking _

Flame Swordswoman: Yay! It was action packed! I am glad you loved those chapters. I must have done something right. One blonde landed dead and the other fell unconscious, I thought that was a very good line, one of my bests I would say. Yeah, that would have sucked if they killed me over the cliffy but it would suck for them too because they would never know who died and who lived. You thought Joey was dead, that's good because I wanted the readers to think that but I think like what you said, '_after 16 chapters? Yeah right'_ You guys are just too smart for me. I am glad you liked the fight scene; I spent almost two hours trying to write that one night. I am happy. I would have to agree, the hospital scene was a bit challenging. Yep, I have been playing Final Fantasy for forever. My brother and I had Final Fantasy 7 when we were little and it was just the coolest damn thing I had played. I just bought Final Fantasy X-2 and I just started chapter 3 I believe. It is friggin cool! I love that song as well; I am trying to find the soundtrack. Anyway, thanks for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Miru Amai: I kinda had you for a second with the whole blonde thing hu? I don't think I would have the heart to kill poor Joey off. Yeah, he survived and Nick got his lunch. You sorta scared me when you took Paine's sword, I could have swore I was in trouble next. Normal?…Hmmmm….Normal…did I say something about normal? I don't know about normal but why don't you read this new chapter and find out for yourself. Thanks for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Bam-Girl-Gravi666: You were hoping Jou had died…? Can't blame you I read stories every once in a while where I think he should die just to make things interesting. Anyway, I am glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully you'll be okay with this chapter, is kind of a slow one. Thanks for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Puffin: Don't fret with your story; it's quite all right for you to be stuck. I would rather wait for a new chapter than have you do a half-assed job and you being upset with it. Take your time I'll wait. I have to try and finish my whole story this week…but I think that is becoming less and less possible everyday. Anyway, I am glad you are enjoying yourself. Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only: That beginning part with Seto saying the infamous git 'r' done line was just for you, I was thinking last night, after I watched BCCT: Rides Again, that maybe Seto should say it in the actual story. I don't know, I'll let you decide. Glad I could entertain you! Well, here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy it and I shall see you next chapter! Thanks for reading!

RyuSenshi-DragonHawk: I thank you for your support and honest comments on this story. I can see where you would get the feeling of reality of my story because that is indeed what I was going for. Now about I can also see where you get the 'male pregnancy' isn't my style, I see it now worries, but in all actuality I have three one-shots with Joey and Seto as parents of a little boy. I just wanted to let you know and I thank you for your honesty. You will probably hate this story by the time you read the end of this chapter, but I don't know that for sure, really it is up to you decide. I will completely understand and at least you had a wonderful time with my first sixteen chapters. I just thought that after all the crap these characters have gone through they deserved a break. Anyway, thank you so much for your support and honesty for my story, all it does is help me out in the long run, thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter and maybe we'll see each other in the next one!

kenshinfan21: Exactly, I believe my story explains that whole mess with Jack and Vanessa somewhere in the beginning. But, yeah, she just had an affair with Joey's dad that is all. I have continued! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Thanks for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Bakura: I believe…that if life gives you lemons, you should find someone who has vodka and have a party.

Malik: I believe…if you want to wear a thong you should have to go through an application process.

Bakura: I believe…Brittney Spears should be part of Baskin Robins 31 flavors…. two scoops!

(The lines above were barrowed from Blue Collar Comedy Tour: Rides Again, which I do not own and do not claim to)

Run Away Puppy Chapter Seventeen: Home Sweet Home 

About a week after the whole incident with the mob and Nick Joey and the rest of his friends were discharged from the hospital and sent home to try and get back to their lives, as easy as it may sound to some of you, it was the hardest feat Seto and Joey had ever done. Things…just weren't the same…well I can't say all things weren't the same, some nights were spent intimately between Seto and Joey…though that act is enough to put anyone to sleep for the night, Joey and Seto found themselves awake at 2 or 3 in the morning, this house just wasn't fit for sleeping anymore. There was just something unsettling about it after the mob attacks, Joey felt vulnerable to more surprises and Seto was unnerved. Sometimes the CEO would come home and find Joey shaking uncontrollably like a frightened puppy. Mokuba even found himself unable to sleep by himself some nights. Seto however had told his brother not to be ashamed of it; it was understandable when you have gone through so much shit before you were even a teenager. Though as okay as Seto was with it, he didn't want to live in fear the rest of his life, something had to be done. He hated seeing a spooked and teary-eyed Mokuba in the middle of the night and it broke his heart to see his happy-go-lucky puppy shake like no tomorrow with insecurity. That is not how home is defined, no indeed. Home is supposed to be a place of safety love. A home is supposed to be filled with love, laughter, and light. Though there was never a shortage of love in this house there sure was lack of everything else. Seto had began to seriously thinking of moving after two weeks had passed like this, the only problem was that he wanted a big house and one that was in the school district, of course there were none. The only other option for Seto was a quiet place in the country; there was some land about 25 minutes away from Domino High and when Seto had checked it out he became very interested. It was just what he wanted.

There was a nice country mansion built on four acres of lush green grass with a small barn about 200 feet from the mansion itself. The house was a three-story building with about 250,000 square feet if not more. It had 8 guest bed rooms, 3 master bedrooms, 7 full bathrooms and one half bathroom with just a toilet and a sink, there was a study and a good sized library. On the third level of the house were a den and an illuminated attic, but what provoked Seto's interest was the nursery. _'This house is our new home, it's perfect' _Seto thought as he looked through the picture gallery set up for the house. The CEO had made up his mind and clicked on the contact hyperlink. He wrote down some information then picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"Hi, I'm calling about this wonderful house you have up for sale."

"Okay, what can I do for you Mr…?"

"Seto, Seto Kaiba, I was wondering if I could come out tomorrow and take a tour of the house."

"Well yes of course, my husband…excuse me…"

"Sure."

As Seto scrolled through more of the house's website he could hear the woman talking to her children. They sounded like they were really interested in something and wanted their mother's explanations of _'Why?'_. Seto just smiled and thought that he just couldn't wait for the infamous _'Why' _word. The brunette stopped his thoughts; he was acting like he and Joey actually were going to have children.

"Alright, I'm sorry, my kids are at that age where they need to know everything." The woman apologized. Seto chuckled, "That's okay."

"Do you have children Mr. Kaiba?"

"Uh…no not yet."

"Well let me just say that this is a perfect house for raising little ones, there is just so much space for them to run and just have fun with. So what time did you want to come out?"

"Uh…whatever time suits you and your husband if fine with me."

"How 'bout we get ya out here at 10:00 am?"

"Sounds good to me Mrs…?"

"Oh, Mrs. Kelly Lyons."

"Well thank you for your time Mrs. Lyons, I didn't mean to disturb your family time."

"Oh, no problem at all, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you."

"Bye."

Seto sat back in his office chair and took off his reading glasses and relaxed for a minute. He smiled to himself and thought about letting Joey and Mokuba in on his plan but he decided he wanted it to be a surprise, the only ting Seto could think about was putting his first born down to sleep in that beautiful nursery the house provided. A knock at his office door brought the brunette back to reality; he quickly closed the window of the house and sat back in his chair. "Yeah?" He said. Joey popped his head in to see what his lover was up to. "What are doing Seto?" Joey asked. "Ya know, you don't have to knock and you can come in." Joey slipped through the door and walked over to Seto. The blonde sat on the desk in front of Seto. "What are you doing?" Seto shook his head, "Nothing really, just browsing the net." The brunette said convincingly. Joey nodded and mouthed 'Oh'. "Why, what's on your mind pup?" Seto asked. The blonde looked up at his lover and smiled, "It's just…could you come down stairs, I don't really feel comfortable being down there alone." Joey blushed. Seto stood up and met his puppy's eyes. He cupped Joey's face then brought their lips slowly together in a tender and intimate kiss. They pulled away and Joey wrapped his arms around the brunette's body. "I'll try finding a place where we can start a new life, okay?" Seto said to his shaking puppy. The blonde nodded his head. "Come on, lets go get Mokuba and go see a movie or something." Joey felt his spirits lift and he quickly took Seto by the hand and practically dragged him out of the house.

"What are we going to go see big brother?" Mokuba asked eager to know. "Uh…what's out?" The brunette asked looking at Joey. "Meet The Fockers, Miss Congeniality 2, The Ring 2, Robots, The Pacifier…"

"OH! Big brother, lets go see Robots!" Mokuba squealed. The CEO looked at his puppy who was smiling. "Alright, Robots it is." Mokuba sat quietly in his seat and did hid best impression of Napoleon Dynamite, "Yesssssssssss." Seto quirked an eyebrow at his brother. "What? Don't tell me you haven't seen Napoleon Dynamite!" Joey said in mock shock horror. Seto shook his head. "Well, tonight we'll go back to the mansion and watch it." Mokuba said. Joey nodded and Seto sighed.

Mokuba sat in the recliner chair to the right of the couch that his brother and Joey always so rudely took control over. The boy mouthed every word of Napoleon Dynamite till the very end, even the words of the short movie after the credits. "So what did you think big brother?" Mokuba asked as he looked over to the couch. Mokuba sighed and rolled his eyes, "Should have known you two would fall asleep during the movie." The boy, not wanting to sleep upstairs alone, reclined the chair and turned on one of the table lamps and then snuggled under his blanket.

Seto felt something stir against his body and his eyes slowly opened. He smiled to see his puppy curled comfortably into his body. Seto kissed his head then looked up to the clock on the wall. 9:05 am. _'Wow, we slept through the night.' _He thought while yawning. He carefully got up and left the slumbering blonde to sleep a bit more. Today he had to go look at his family's new home. He went upstairs to take a shower and change. He figured he should wear some casual but presentable clothing, no trench coats today. The brunette clad himself in a new pair of loose fitting jeans and a baby blue polo shirt. He looked at his clock and realized he had to go; it was already 9:35. Seto ran down stairs to find the puppy still sleeping. "Seto? Where are you going at this hour?" Seto hushed his brother, "Quiet Mokuba, Joey's still sleeping."

"Well, where are you going?"

"I have something I have to do today, something really important. Make sure you and Joey stay together okay?" Seto said while grabbing his car keys. The raven-haired boy nodded his head and smiled. "Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay Seto, bye."

"Bye Mokuba." With that Seto was out the door and ready too look at his soon-to-be new house.

"10:00 am on the dot." Seto said to himself while getting out of his black 2005 mustang (I have one and it just wicked, I love it and I could totally see Seto driving one). As he walked up the cement path to the front door, two little girls and a little boy ran into the house giggling. Seto felt his heart soften again. Once on the front porch the brunette straightened his clothes and removed his sunglasses then rang the doorbell. As he waited he could hear one of the children run up to the door. The CEO watched as the door opened and his gaze fell. "Hi." Said the little boy. Seto smiled, "Hi there, are your parents home?" The boy nodded and ran to go get his Mom. He could hear some talking then the owners of the house came to greet him.

"Hi, you must be Mr. Kaiba." The woman asked while holding out her hand, Seto smiled and shook it. "Please come in. This is my husband Terrence Lyons." Seto politely held out his hand and shook Terrence's. "Well come on into the kitchen and we'll get started." Terrence said. Kaiba and Kelly followed the man. "Can we get you anything? Coffee? Soda? Water?" Mrs. Lyons offered. "Water if I may." Seto said politely.

After getting Seto his water the husband and wife began giving Seto the tour of the house. The brunette was just amazed about how full of light the house was, there was not a dark room in the building, even the basement and attic were just full of light. Seto was just taken by the house. He amazed at every detail and knew Joey and Mokuba would love it when they saw it. Just as the couple was going to introduce the nursery, their children called for attention. "Oh, those kids please don't hesitate to take a look." Mr. Lyons offered. Seto nodded and watched as his guides left. Wanting to see it for his own eyes, Seto slipped into the nursery. It took his breath away. The room was painted the same blue as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It was a huge room with a tall ceiling and there was a beautiful bay window on the back wall that over looked the vast back yard. Seto was taken he wanted this house. He looked around the nursery some more when a voice brought him out of his head.

"So what do you think?" Terrence asked. Seto looked up to the man in the doorway. "I love it, I'll take it." The man smiled. "I see you really like the nursery, do you have children Mr. Kaiba?" The brunette shook his head, "No sir, not yet, but some day I will." Terrence came and stood next to Seto at the bay window. "You seem fairly young, why do you want to rush?"

"Because it's all I ever wanted, I never had a real family when I was growing up. My parents were killed and my little brother and I were orphaned. I just want a family of my own." The house owner smiled, "Kids are the best, yeah they push your buttons but fatherhood is the best thing that will happen to you. Come on, let's get this house into your hands." Terrence said while leading Kaiba back to the kitchen. By the time Seto left the house, it was his. He had found a new home for his family.

Seto pulled up into the mansion's driveway and basically jumped out of his car and ran into the house. "JOEY! MOKUBA!" He yelled. They came running into the room and the brunette ran to his puppy and pulled him into a kiss, it was short lived but Joey wanted to know the reason why his lover came screaming into the house. "What is it Seto?" Mokuba asked. "Start packing your things, I bought us a new house today." Seto said with a smile on his face.

Two Weeks Later…

"Wow, this house is amazing guys." Yugi said while he drooled over its vast size. Joey smiled and welcomed his friends into his new house. Seto and Joey had thrown a house warming party and invited everybody they knew to share the new house with. Joey and Seto had the pleasure of giving their friends the tour of the house. They ooooed and awed through the whole building, then they showed to the empty nursery to everyone. "I take it he previous owners had children?" Yami asked. Seto nodded, "Yeah, three." Yami saw the flash of sadness wash over the brunette's eyes before he hid it behind a happy azure. _I know what he wants. _

Hmm? What who wants Yami? Kaiba, did you see the sadness in his eyes? 

_No, what does he want?_

_Yugi, he wants to have a baby with Joey._

_He does? Well…can't you help them? You used to in the past didn't you?_

_Yeah, but…that was using white magic not dark._

Don't you have a white magic book in your room in the puzzle? 

_Yeah._

_Well, maybe you can read the spell tonight._

_I could but here is the problem, the spell only lasts for a night, one of them would have to know about the spell._

_Could it be read again?_

_Yes but it is a good idea to limit its use, magic is magic dark or light._

_Alright, you chant the spell and we'll work together to get Seto to seduce Joey._

Are sure about this Yugi? 

_Our friends want to have a baby together, so lets help them, they have helped us numerous times. _

_You're right Yugi, lets do it._

Yeah! 

It was about 7:45 pm when dinner was set up on the back deck of the house and everybody took a seat at the deck table. Joey stood up and held his glass of white wine to the sky, "Welcome to our new home everyone!"

"Here, Here!" Their group of friends shouted in unison, then taking a sip of their wine. Joey sat back down and everybody began to eat. After dinner, Yami excused himself and went into one of the bathrooms and read aloud the spell chosen for Joey. As the blonde got up to also go use the restroom he got dizzy for a second and fell to his knees. "Joey, are you okay?" Seto said as he helped the blonde back up to his feet. "Yeah, I guess I just got a head rush." Yugi smiled as Yami came back to join the festivities.

_Now, get Kaiba to seduce Joey._

_Got it._

_Don't make yourself obvious koi._

_Don't worry I won't._

Yugi went over to where Joey was leaning against the deck railing. The blonde was watching as Seto played around with his little brother. "Hey Joey." Yugi said while smiling. "Hey Yug." Joey's normally happy voice had a hint of sadness. "What's wrong Joey?" The blonde sighed and looked at his friend, "He wants to have children so badly and I wish I could give him those children…but…"

"Joey, if you both mutually want something, I bet a miracle could be done, children are miracles to begin with." Yugi explained. "I wish it were that easy Yug, really I do." The tri hair colored teen sighed, "Well, I can't make you believe, all you have to do is follow what your heart says." Joey looked down at his friend and smiled.

It was about ten minutes after midnight when the last members of the gang had left the Kaiba Estate, leaving Joey to think about Yugi had said and Kaiba lying in the hammock, just…thinking. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't even notice his puppy come up to him.

"Hey puppy." Seto said softly. Joey walked up to the brunette and held out his hand. Seto sat up and took it in his own. Joey gently pulled Seto to him and locked their lips in a passionate kiss. The shorter of the two pulled away panting. "It's been a while since I have seen you breathe like that puppy." All the brunette got was a seductive smile and a hint, "Well, now that we're all unpacked and rested, maybe we could get back to our old ways. I mean, we have yet to do it in this house." Joey flirted. Seto felt his stomach flip, "Good thing Mokuba went with Yami and Yugi, because I have a feeling this is going to get loud, now that our neighbors are a mile away." Seto said in a deep and smooth tone. Joey felt a familiar shiver crawl up his spine then took off across the yard and into the house, Seto quickly followed behind.

Seto had followed Joey up to the second floor and into their master bedroom. They stared at each other for a moment then Seto swept Joey into a kiss and before they even knew it, they were fully unclothed and on the bed.

Seto sat straddled on Joey's hips and watched, as the blonde looked him dead in the eyes. Seto leaned down and began to nip at the blonde's right ear and neck. Joey snaked his arms around Seto's neck and locked him in that position. The brunette gazed at the blonde beneath him then took his pup into a hot, wet kiss. Joey moaned as he felt Seto's tongue fight against his own.

(Okay, so I bet you know what goes here and why it's not here. For fear of being booted off the site I have removed the lemon, but like last time, if you want it leave me your e-mail address in your review and I shall send it to you ASAP!)

The exhausted brunette leaned down and gave his puppy one last kiss. They pulled away and Seto fell to his lover's side on the bed. He reached for the blue sheet then he pulled his puppy to his body. They snuggled together and fell into a satisfied sleep in the warm after glow of their lovemaking; little did they know what they had done or what Yugi and Yami had done for that matter. All I can say is that their lives are going to change forever; maybe that nursery will be put to good use after all.

Author's Note: This will have been the third chapter for this week I have written. I am so proud of myself and I hope you are all enjoying my story so far. I am sorry about the slow moving chapter but I had to have it in order for my story to go forward and for it to end the way I want it too, and possibly to set it up for a sequel. So please bear with me, I will try to make things a bit more interesting next chapter; but you have to agree, our characters deserved a break. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review, especially if you want the lemon! I will see you all next chapter!


	18. Our OneYear Anniversary Part One

Author's Note: Every chapter that I write brings us closer and closer to the anticipated end of 'Run Away Puppy'. I am actually quite sad in this fact but all things come to an end, even good things. I hope you all enjoy how it ends and I hope you enjoy these next couple chapters. I will warn you, this is another slow moving chapter but it needed to be done to set up the next couple of chapters, hopefully you can expect to see a new chapter sometime on Monday. I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Incredibles' Disney and Pixar do. I also do not own SpongeBob Squarepants Stephen Hillenburg does. I know you all know that I also do not own 'Resident Evil' but I just want to make sure I say it, Capcom has full rights to the game, I just play it. I do not own 'The Alamo' Warner brothers does.

Flame Swordswoman: Thank you for correcting my error in the house size, it was like really late night when I was writing that one but I couldn't help myself. Yeah, the house really is a gorgeous one, I'm not for drawing houses and buildings but I am seriously thinking about drawing it. I just can't believe I thought that all up as I went along. I am glad you liked this last chapter I hope this one can be just as good, I think I have a few more tricks left in my colorful bowl of milk. The sad thing about this story though, is that I think I am almost done. I'm not sure, we shall see. Yep, I love Napoleon Dynamite! One of the funniest movies I have ever seen, my stepbrother knows all the words, hence the idea for Mokuba reciting all the lines. I have never played Final Fantasy 8; I shall take your advice and play it one of these days. The only thing I hate about FF 7 is the fact that Sephiroth is an ass to defeat, but I can take him out in about ten minutes on Kingdom Hearts on EXPERT mode. Anyway, thanks for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Miru Amai: Yeah it was sweet of Yami and Yugi to help Joey and Seto out like that. I am glad to know that you would not harm any author, but you were looking pretty scary with Paine's sword at your disposal. I am honored to know that you trust my weird twists and turns, just to warn you there is one of those left in this story. I won't reveal to you when it will pop up, you'll know when you read one of the future chapters. I too am proud of me for updating so much, but all that had gotten us is closer to the end of this story, really, really, really, really close to the end, sad really. Hopefully you will love how it ends and the first chapter of 'Meteora'. Thanks for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

desiivy1: When it rains it pours! Wow! I feel special! Lets just call this little boom of chapters _'Spring Break'_. I have just had so much free time that I didn't know what to do with myself, so I figured I would try and finish up my story as much as I could before school started again. An eerie feeling? Too bad I didn't make the house haunted, I mean what kind of a person would sell a wonderful house like that without a reason? Oh well, it'll benefit Seto and Joey in the long run. Yeah, I have seen Carrie, that movie gave me goose bumps when I watched it for the first time. I love the Mpreg too, it's just so cute too see Seto running around the backyard chasing after a little boy that has his eyes and Joey's mop of hair and it's even sweeter when Joey walks into a room to see their baby passed out on a sleeping Seto's chest. So cute! I am always the sucker for the story when Joey is pregnant, I have read the occasional story where Seto gets pregnant but I just don't see our famous CEO being pregnant…I don't know, whatever floats your boat I guess. But I adore pregnant Joey stories. Don't worry about reviewing every chapter I know you're there and supporting my story. Well thank you, I am glad to know that you have enjoyed this story to its fullest. Thank you so much for reading and until next chapter!

Bam-Girl-Gravi666: I am thrilled that you enjoyed the last chapter! I feel accomplished! Whoo-hooo! Oh yea. Anyway, I hope you recieved the lemon and enjoyed it! Well, thanks for reading andI shall see you next chapter!

Puffin: YAY! YOU UPDATED! YOU UPDATED! You have no idea how happy I was to see that you had updated! OOOh, I hope Joey and Seto have a happy ending! It would be terrible for Joey or Seto to die at the alter! TERRIBLE I TELL YOU! Anyway, nice job, I can't wait for more! Update when you can! I am happy to know you enjoyed last chapter. I liked how they got pregnant as well. I wanted to go for a semi-natural conception, instead of the idea of having Kaiba find a doctor to do all the scientifically engineering stuff because 1) I don't care so much for science, I maintain a C average in that class, and 2) I wouldn't know what I would be talking about. In other words I like using magic to solve all my problems. Now, if I could just slip my wand into math class I would be set. Anyway, thanks for reading and good luck with your future chapters, can't wait to read them! See ya next chapter!

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only: Then it's settled, Seto shall say git 'r' done in the story. I don't know which chapter he'll say it in but he'll say it nonetheless, rest assured. I loved Napoleon Dynamite! It was just so funny! My favorite part was when Napoleon was dancing for Pedro's skit. Oh and Summer, is a ditz, I didn't care for her much. I would agree with the Yugi wanting a baby while Joey is pregnant, I can already see how he would approach Yami with it. So much for duel monsters hu? I will take your suggestion into consideration and I thank you for it. Thanks for reading and I will see ya next chapter! Enjoy!

RyuSenshi-DragonHawk: I'm tricky? Hu...I didn't even know it. I guess that is a goodquality to have. Well, I am glad to here you will stick with this story no matter what it throws at you, what a trooper! I feel so special.Anyway, thanks for reading andI shall see you next chapter!

kenshinfan21: I hope you recived the lemon and enjoyed it. Anyway, thanks for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Starlight,starbright,stargirl: Glad to hear you enjoyed the last couple of chapters. You are not the only one excited for the baby, can you just image what Joey and Seto are going to be like when they find out that their expecting. Seto is going to be the happiest man alive. Yeah, there are a bunch of stories where Joey has twins but…I think I am just going to stick with one little Kaiba for the time being. Anyway, thanks for reading and I shall ya next chapter!

Milharu: I am glad you have enjoyed this story it's fullest! I hope you will enjoy how the rest of it comes out. I am glad you are still with this story. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the future chapters, there aren't many left. See ya next chapter!

astalder27: I hope you got the lemon and enjoyed it. I hope you like this new chapter and I shall see you next chapter! Thanks for reading!

To Anybody I forgot: Thanks for reading and enjoy this new chapter!

Yugi: There was this time that this airline lost my luggage, so I went down to the lost luggage department where everybody is just so _'happy'_ and I looked at the lady and said, " Excuse me, you lost my luggage." I swear, she looked at me and said, "Has your plane landed yet?" I said, "No princess, I'm just havin' an out of body experience just checkin' up on it." Here's your sign.

Bakura: My son, _Tater Tot_, was going down to visit his grandma one year for the summer and the lady I bought the ticket from looks at me and said, "Is there gonna be someone at the airport to pick him up?" I looked at the lady and said, " Nope I'm gonna pin a 20 dollar bill to his collar and wish him the best of luck." Here's your sign.

(The lines above were barrowed from Blue Collar Comedy Tour: Rides Again, which I do not own and do not claim to)

Run Away Puppy 

Chapter Eighteen: Our One-Year Anniversary Part One

True it was that Seto and Joey always found away to tire each other out so that they slept soundly into the late morning, and it was not a different story for this late morning. The couple, exhausted from the previous night's lovemaking, slept soundly in the comfort and safety of each other's arms. Seto slept comfortably on his back letting his golden puppy curl up to his body and let the blonde rest his head on his steady chest. Seto had wrapped his left arm around Joey's back and the blonde, in return laid his right arm across Seto's chest. The rays of the morning sun glittered and glowed, they even began to dance softly on the sleeping blonde's golden hair and tender skin. The blonde shifted in his sleep a little and a single out of place strand of hair tickled the brunette's chin.

Seto's tired blue eyes drifted open and blurrily took in his surroundings, he wasn't quite ready to get up yet and he felt dedicated to lying naked in bed all day under silk sheets with an equally naked puppy. Seto yawned heavily then looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand to his left, it was going to be a 11:30 and he could have cared less but didn't have the energy. The blonde on his chest shifted again and he decided he would slowly stroke his puppy's soft face; it was only then when Seto realized that Joey felt a bit warmer than usual. A smirk found it's way to Seto's lips and to himself he said: _'Hmmm…must have sexed the puppy up good last night.' _Though taken by the thought of being a sex god to his puppy, he was quickly drawn out of his world when he felt Joey shift a bit more jerkily then watched as beautiful soft brown was unmasked. The blonde quickly sat up and looked to his lover, his face had gone a bit pale. "Joey…pup, is something wrong?" The blonde felt his stomach flip and twist; he looked to Seto one more time before he jumped out bed and bolted for the bathroom directly in front of their bed. The door swung shut and all Seto could hear was his puppy shuffling around. "Joey?" All the brunette got for an answer was hearing Joey regurgitate anything and everything the blonde had consumed last night.

Seto got up and slipped into a pair of pajama pants, he had a feeling he was going to be at the blonde's beck and call all day long, not that he cared. Seto strode up to the bathroom door and knocked when he heard nothing but silence. "Puppy, are you okay?" The toilet flushed and Seto watched as a pale blonde exited. Seto helped his pup back into bed and into a pair of pajama pants as well, there was no reason to throw up naked when Mokuba came home. Seto sat at his lover's side and placed a hand against his forehead, he was a little warm but nothing to be too concerned about. Seto began to stroke the silky locks of Joey's head, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"For sure? I don't know." Joey said in a whispery voice. "What did you eat last night that would make you so sick?" The blonde shook his head, "It's not that, I don't feel like any food or liquid upset my stomach." Seto was confused, normally people didn't just throw up for no reason, well at least he didn't think so. "What do you mean puppy?" The brunette asked while stroking the blonde's pale cheek. "I don't know how to explain it…it just feels…like…my body is changing or something, I feel different…I guess you could say. It's hard to explain when I've never felt like this before." Seto leant down and kissed his lover's forehead, "Okay, do you want some soup or something?" Joey looked up at Seto and made puppy eyes, "Actually…can you bring me some juice and put on some SpongeBob? (1)" Seto chuckled and shook his head remembering that line's origin. Joey smiled weakly then nuzzled into the pillow his head was currently resting on. Seto brought the silk blue comforter over his puppy's body and tucked it gently beneath his chin. The blonde smiled and closed his eyes when he felt Seto's warm lips on his head. "Get some rest, I'm gonna run into town and grab Mokuba." Joey nodded and Seto went about changing into a pair of jeans, throwing a white t-shirt over his head, then pulling Joey's oversized black Crossfade (2) hoddie on, the blonde wasn't going to be using it anyway.

"Oh it was so great Seto! Me and Yugi were up all night playing Resident Evil!" Mokuba said while throwing himself into the brunette's mustang. "That's great Mokuba but don't you realize that you live out in the country in a mansion." Seto had obviously played the first Resident Evil. The boy beside him had gone quiet and he looked to see why, Mokuba had gone pale and a flash of fright crossed his eyes. Seto watched as the boy swallowed hard and spoke, "Can I sleep with you and Joey tonight?" Seto smirked, "I don't know Mokuba, you know how Joey and I get after midnight." The boy shivered, it was either that or let the zombies eat him in his sleep. "Can I at least sleep on your floor?" Seto laughed, "You can sleep with us if you absolutely need to, Joey doesn't feel well anyway, but why don't you try sleeping in your room first." Seto compromised with the boy. "Okay. What's wrong with Joey?"

"He woke up not feeling well this morning and has been throwing up." The CEO explained. "What made him sick?" The brunette shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, and he said he didn't either."

At about 2:45 Seto and Mokuba returned home. Seto went into the kitchen and watched as Mokuba ran up to his room. The brunette retrieved some apple juice from the fridge and poured a half glass for his puppy. With the glass of juice in hand, Seto went up to his bedroom to see how Joey was doing. He sat the glass on the nightstand then sat on the mattress next to his sleeping pup. "Joey…Joey wake up for a minute." The blonde let his eyes crack open to the sound of his lover's tender voice. "How are you feeling?" Seto asked while touching his forehead. "Yucky and sore." Joey answered. "I brought you some juice," Seto said while showing his lover the glass, "and I bought you this." Seto said while pulling an object from the hoddie pocket. Joey reached out and took the gift. The blonde chuckled, "I didn't think you would take me seriously." Seto smiled, "You said you wanted some juice and wanted to watch SpongeBob. So…I brought you some apple juice and bought you the SpongeBob Squarepants movie." Joey smiled, "I love you." Seto grinned and took the DVD from the blonde and opened it. He walked over to the TV and DVD player and flipped them on. Joey took his glass of juice and lay in bed waiting to watch his new movie.

"Hey! Is that _'MY'_ Crossfade hoddie?" Joey whined. Seto threw his lover a smirk. After setting up the movie the brunette crawled back into bed and laid on his stomach, he wrapped his arms around his pillow and closed his eyes, a little nap sounded good. Joey looked over at his lover and smiled softly, he just couldn't get over how innocent Seto looked when he slept, he looked as if he slept like a baby. Joey sighed at that thought, _'A baby, a little girl that resembled Seto would be awfully cute. I wish I could give you your deepest desires Seto, I would give anything just to have a family with you, even if it meant my life.' _Joey was taken out of his thoughts as the Pirates on the movie found a treasure chest full of tickets for the SpongeBob Squarepants movie. He yawned then laid down into the bed and watched as much of the movie as he could before he drifted off into sleep.

A loud ringing noise is what brought Seto out of his nap, he quickly reached for the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Seto Kaiba?"

"Who may I ask is calling?"

"It's Vanessa Mol…Marks."

"Why are you calling?"

"To tell you that you and Joey need to come out to New York and testify against Mollano and his goons. The government will fly you out and set up a place for you to stay."

Seto wasn't feeling too hot for seeing Mollano and his bandits again, he and Joey had just started their new life, and they wanted to put those memories in the past. "When do we need to be out there?"

"In about two weeks."

"Two weeks? That isn't how I quite wanted to spend my anniversary with Joey."

"What do you mean?"

"Our one-year anniversary is in two weeks and I was going to take Joey to New York, so that he could see his home again."

"Oh…well…I…"

"But if that means that those creeps get locked away for good then we'll show up."

"Great, thank you so much Mr. Kaiba."

"No problem, see you soon."

"Bye."

Seto hung up the phone and exhaled sharply. His eyes wandered to the body lying on the bed next to him, the puppy was still asleep. He yawned again then lifted off the bed and went into the bathroom. The CEO exited the restroom then pulled Joey's hoddie off and tossed it to the foot of the bed. Seto then walked out of the room and went down stairs to find Mokuba intensely watching TV. "Watching anything good?"

"Hu?" Mokuba said while keeping his eyes glued to the screen before him. Seto entered the living room and checked out what his brother was watching. The boy was watching _'The Alamo'_ (which is a great movie I might add). "Mokuba, can I talk to you for a second in the kitchen?" Seto asked. The boy lifted off the couch and followed his brother into the kitchen. "What is it big bro?" Mokuba asked. "I just got a call, saying we have to go to New York in two weeks to testify against Mollano and his goons. Do you wanna go or do you wanna stay with Yami and Yugi?"

"Will it help the case if I go big brother?"

"The more that testify against Mollano the better, in fact, Yami, Yugi, Solomon, Tea, and Tristan may have to go."

"Then its settled big bro, we all go." Mokuba said in a proud voice. Seto nodded and the boy ran back into the living room to finish his movie. Seto looked at the clock on the microwave and found it to be 5:50 already. He sighed and made up his mind to make some dinner for himself, his brother, and Joey. He made the easiest thing he could think of, spaghetti. He even warmed up some soup just in case Joey's stomach couldn't handle the spaghetti. It only took a half hour for Seto finish cooking before he called for his brother to seat himself at the dining room table.

"Get yourself a plate but don't start eating okay." Seto said to his brother. The boy nodded and went to make him and his brother a plate; he didn't make Joey's because he didn't know if the blonde would be able to handle it.

Seto walked through the doorway to his bedroom to come upon the wide-awake blonde. "Hey pup." Seto said while seating himself on the bed. "Hi, whachya up to Seto?" Joey's voice had its usual bouncy tone. "Are you feeling better?" The blonde nodded then smiled at his lover. "Well, I have dinner ready if you want to join Mokuba and I." Joey yawned then reached for the hoddie Seto had discarded to the foot of the bed earlier. He slipped it on then crawled over to Seto and kissed his cheek. The brunette watched as the blonde stood up out of bed and stretched. "You look much better puppy." Seto said as he stood up and walked out of the room with his lover close behind.

"Hey Joey! You feeling better?" The boy asked. The blonde smiled at Mokuba and nodded. "Well what ya have? Do you think you can handle some of Seto's spaghetti?" The boy asked jumping out of his chair ready to fetch the blonde some food. "Uh…yeah I'll see if I can eat a bit of that." Seto went to go for the kitchen but Mokuba stopped him, "I'll get it big brother." Seto sat settled back into his chair and smiled at his puppy. "Why is Mokuba being so courteous?" Joey asked suspiciously. "I have a feeling he'll be joining us tonight." Seto said. Joey quirked an eyebrow as Mokuba came back to the table with a small bowl of food for him. "Thanks kiddo." Joey said while ruffling Mokuba's hair. The boy sat in his chair and began to eat. The family finished their dinner and just as Joey and Seto were trying to figure out what they should do Mokuba interrupted, "I bought a movie last night while I was with Yami and Yugi if you guys care to watch." The couple looked at each other and agreed that wasn't such a bad idea. They went into the basement, which had been turned into the family's movie room. Seto and Joey settled onto the sectional couch underneath a blanket and watched as Mokuba set up the movie. "What did you buy?" Seto asked. "The Incredibles." The boy answered while switching off the lights and settling onto what was available of the couch, which was enough for him.

A loud crack of thunder and a flash of lightning brought Mokuba from his deep sleep. He woke up to complete darkness and realized the power had gone out. The boy began to feel his heart beat quicken as his memories of Resident Evil came back to him. Another flash of lightning and the boy screamed, waking his brother and Joey. "Mokuba, what the…ooooof." His brother jumping in between him and the blonde on the couch cut off Seto. He could feel the boy's body tremble in fear and he just had to hold him close and comfort him, it would be good practice in the long run but Seto didn't know that. "Ssssh…Mokuba, it's okay, I got ya. Nothing is going to get you." The boy literally clung to his brother. "C…can we go upstairs to your guys' room." The brunette sighed, "Yeah, sure."

"Guess your prediction was right Seto." Joey said. "I know my brother, and when he plays games that make his imagination run wild, he's bound to come running into my room sooner or later." Mokuba said nothing in his defense because he knew it was true, and he didn't care how childish he looked sleeping in his brother's bed, he was only 10. He should still have full rights to his guardian's bed, well at least when it isn't being used for…'something.' The three of them left the basement and headed up to the second floor master bedroom. Joey and Mokuba climbed into bed and Seto changed into some nightclothes before getting into bed and assuring his brother he would be okay with them. Mokuba smiled then closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

Two Weeks Later…

Mokuba had finally gotten over his night fright and a good thing too because Joey was waking up every other morning and getting sick, he just didn't understand it. He would throw up once or twice then feel like his old self again. Maybe it was because he was eating too much during the day? Whatever the reason, Joey knew that he didn't know it. After having his morning throw up the blonde exited the bathroom and found Seto checking over their luggage. "You feeling better pup?" Joey yawned then fell back onto the bed. "Yeah, I guess." Seto looked up, "Okay we have everything, did your friends say when they were going to the airport?"

"About 2:00. Seto, what am I going to do about my little problem on the plane?" The brunette gave Joey one of those _'ERR…DUH'_ looks. "Don't look at me like that Seto." Joey pouted. The brunette smiled, "You will get up from your seat and run like hell to the bathroom because I don't want my plane to smell like the contents of your stomach." Joey pouted again, Seto couldn't resist, he caught those pouty lips in a kiss and due to the freshly brushed teeth, they tasted like mint. They pulled away and Joey melted. "Come on lets take a shower." Seto said while holding out his hand. Joey let himself be pulled up and into the bathroom.

1:48 pm

Seto, Joey, Mokuba, along with the rest of the gang loaded into Seto's private plane and seated themselves for take off. Joey had been quiet the whole ride to the airport, and Seto was beginning to worry. After making sure they were both buckled in Seto spoke to his distracted puppy. "Joey, you okay?" The blonde shook his head. "What's wrong puppy?" Joey sighed and looked at his lover, "Why do we have to go to another trial? We just testified at my Dad's and he got 90 to life." Seto smiled softly at his puppy, "These guys need to be put behind bars for life or given the death penalty, so the more people that testify the more chance of success on our part," Joey smiled weakly, "But don't worry, this isn't just for trial it's for our anniversary too." Joey looked at his lover with wide eyes, "What?"

"Our one-year anniversary puppy, this is my gift to you. Mokuba and the others are gonna go home two days after the trial but you and I are staying for a week." Joey felt his face light up with happiness. "Awe Seto, that is so sweet of you." The blonde said while cupping Seto's face then kissing him. They pulled away and gazed at each other lovingly. "Happy anniversary puppy, I love you." Joey smiled, "I love you too Seto."

"Hey, what about Mokuba?" Joey asked. Seto shook his head and chuckled, "Yami and Yugi agreed to watch him. I have it all under control, no worries puppy. This trip is going to be all about you and me." Joey smiled then kissed his lover once more before leaning his head against Seto's shoulder.

_Yugi? Something wrong koi?_

_Do they know yet Yami? Did it even work?_

_Can't you see the difference in Joey Yugi? He seems a bit calmer and has a mellow glow about him. He is definitely pregnant._

_Are you sure?_

_Positive koi._

_I can't wait until the baby comes, it'll be great!_

_It will be an exciting event; I know it was when Seth and Jono had their baby in the past._

_Seth and Jono had a baby!_

_Yep, and it was feared because it was a powerful being, he had the powers of the priest and the touch of a healer._

…_Sigh…_

_Yugi?_

_It's so romantic Yami, how Joey and Seto have been together in a past life and now they're lovers departed by death once reincarnated. It'll be great to have a baby around. …Sigh…_

_Yugi, is there something you want?_

_Hu? No, no, no, I just can't wait for this baby's arrival._

Yami gave his light a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him, he knew something was going on in that mind but Yugi wouldn't unblock it for him to see. Yami watched as his light turned his attention back out the window he sat by and daydreamed.

The SpongeBob and juice line came from Blue Collar Comedy TV; it's one of Jeff Foxworthy's best jokes.

Crossfade is my new favorite rock band (FYI for those who didn't know what Crossfade was).

Author's Note: Again, this chapter was slow, yes I know but I needed it in order to set up my next couple of chapters. Please don't be upset, hopefully I can fit something interesting in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you all for the remaining chapters. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	19. Our OneYear Anniversary Part Two

Author's Note: **Okay before you all read, I want to let you all know that I am changing my penname to _Faith Hunter Jounouchi._** Well, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter of mine, you all will be surprised at how many more chapters I have to go. I know I was when I finished off the last chapter. I don't want to give it away so I'll say no more, but I will say this; Run Away Puppy hasn't ended yet, a potential sequel awaits you! Well on to my thanks!

tash922: Why I thank you for the words that describe my story, it makes me proud! And I thank you for reading. I shall send you the lemon parts as soon as possible! I shall see you next chapter!

Bam-Girl-Gravi666: How are Jou and Seto gonna find out? I can't give that away but it's nothing really special either. I will try and have chapter 20 up before the end of the week so that you can know! Anyway, thanks for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Puffin: Glad to hear you are enjoying the way my story is coming out! How could I not read your story? It's friggin' awesome! ANOTHER STORY! YEA! Are Seto and Joey gonna have a baby? Oh…you must update soon! LOVE YOUR STORY! Thanks for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only: YEP! I love the SpongeBob joke, it was pretty funny! Oh the part where Napoleon is dancing is my absolute favorite part! I did take your suggestion into thought, it was cute. But will Yugi get a baby? Who knows…I do. Well thanks for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

RyuSenshi-DragonHawk: I am glad to hear that you have enjoyed my story thus far, but I am sad to announce that it will be ending soon, but like I said, there is a sequel! Thanks for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Milharu: Yes, a little Kaiba baby…awe. I figured after all the crap they went through they deserved a little compensation. Joey won't get too big, I promise. Thank you for reading and I am glad you enjoyed the lemony part! I shall see you next chapter!

astalder27:  That line made you laugh hu? Interesting…I am here to entertain and that is what I have done obviously. Glad you liked it. Yea, I could imagine being sick every morning biting really big nut bunnies, don't ask, it's a word I use all the time. Yeah, Yugi sure does want a baby of his own, but will he get one? You must read to find out. Well thanks for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Medoriko:  Here is another chapter for ya and I'll get those lemons for ya as soon as possible! Thanks for reading I shall see you next chapter!

aura-chan the neko-jin:  YES! ALL HAIL KINGDOM HEARTS! THE RULER OF ALL GAMES! As you can see I am a huge Kingdom Hearts fan! I have been waiting for part two for four years and I am getting a little anxious. I very much appreciate your tips on defeating Ursula…but…I have beaten the game on expert mode four times now. Right at this moment I am working on Atlantis on Chain Of Memories. It is soooooooo coooooooool! Yes, we both love Kingdom Hearts and should unite and take over the world! Just kidding! I have the soundtrack too and it is soooooooo awesome! Mokuba may need some help in later chapters. As for your question about Joey and his parents: I don't really know, I didn't look into that detail too much, maybe I will in the sequel. Don't you worry, Seto and Joey will find out about the baby they had in the past, they'll hear the whole story, just as Yugi does in this chapter. Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing and reading! I shall see you next chapter! KINGDOM HEARTS RULES!

BloodyRomaces:  Well, I feel special that you want to hang around for the Mpreg in my story! I feel so lucky! Anyway, hopefully you'll stick around for the sequel and see what goes down! I am glad to hear that you love my story and I am happy I could entertain you. Thanks for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Run Away Puppy Chapter Nineteen: Our One-Year Anniversary Part Two 

The plane took off from the airport and the victims of Mollano's outbreak were on their way to stand trial against him, and backing them up was none other than Seto Kaiba's personal lawyer. This guy was well known for making grown men cry, hence why Seto made him a part of the Kaiba Corporations.

About an hour into the flight Joey yawned heavily and laid his head against Seto's firm shoulder. The brunette looked up from his laptop and smiled softly at the blonde next to him. They exchanged quick gazes then Seto went back to working on his computer. He couldn't put his finger on it but ever since the night they had conceived the child they had absolutely no idea about, Seto noticed an unearthly glow began to emerge in Joey's eyes and was being emitted out through the blonde's soul to linger about his body. Seto also noted that the blonde was becoming tenderer and more tolerant. The brunette didn't know the precise cause but thought that it could have been from the time they spent together. Love does change people and Seto knew that for sure, Joey had turned him around and flipped his whole world upside down and inside out. He loved the new change; it gave life a new flavor, one worth living for.

A couple seats back Yugi was also fast asleep on his lover's shoulder, only Yami could see and hear what his light was dreaming. Yugi dreamt of the new born Kaiba baby and how it called him _'Uncle Yugi'_, though Yami could not determine the baby's gender, he supposed that would just have to be a surprise, unless Joey wanted to know, if he ever figures out he's pregnant. He smiled and reminded himself of the time when his high priest Seth and his lover, a royal and powerful healer, Jono had their first baby.

It was a splendid day and the pharaoh couldn't have been anymore happier for his cousin and Jono. All night the healer had been put through a rigorously laborious childbirth, no one in the palace had gotten any sleep that night that goes for Seth ten times over. He had stood by his lover's side from the first contraction to the baby's first cry of life. Jono had bore Seth a beautiful baby boy, which they named Jouneth. The pharaoh remembered the look on his priest's face when he held his son for the first time. It was the only day that pharaoh Atemu had seen his cousin cry. Jono was grateful that their baby had finally come and was thankful to know that he would be getting back to his normal self in a short while, though he didn't mind carrying Seth's children. One year after Jouneth's birth, Seth and Jono were married and in time the blonde had bore the high priest two more boys, Seth would never have to worry about carrying on his blood line. _Yugi's right, this child's birth is going to be exciting!_

"What Yami?" Yugi asked pulling his head tiredly away from his lover's shoulder. Yami looked at his smaller half and shook his head, "Nothing koi, just thinking."

"Oh, what were you thinking of?" Yugi asked while rubbing his sleepy eyes. Yami didn't want to say, just in case his light got sad, but he couldn't lie. "I was just thinking about the day Jouneth was born."

"Jouneth?" Yugi asked confused. "Yes, Jouneth was the name of the baby Jono bore to Seth." Yami explained. A flash of longing passed Yugi's eyes then he smiled up at his Yami. "Well, that was a cute and original name." Yugi said happily. Yami tilted his head in wonder. "Their baby's name was a cross between Jono's and Seth's, very original." Yugi explained with his normal happy voice.

"Can you tell me about Jono and Seth, Yami?" Yugi asked while giving his larger half puppy eyes. Who was Yami to deny anything his lover asked? "I suppose, what do you wish to know?" Yugi cuddled into Yami the best he could and answered, "Everything, tell me the story of how they met, tell me about how they fell in love, then go on to tell me about the birth of Jouneth, and finish up with how Jono and Seth lived happily ever after." Yami felt a pin stick his heart, it was true that Jono and Seth had lived a happy life together but their ending was far from happy. Either way, Yami settled into his seat and began to tell the love story that is Seth and Jono.

"It was a fine summer's day in Egypt and I had ordered for a healer to come to the palace to stay and serve me and my people permanently. To my surprise I had gotten the most powerful healer of all, he was a once a prince but abdicated his place for the throne of Upper Egypt. Jono was brought to me in two days time of my order, just in time too, for my high priests had been attacked not a month after the healer's arrival. Seth had the worst damage and at first resisted any treatment…then he saw him, Jono, awaiting the wounded priests.

"So, it was like love at first sight?" Yugi asked happily. "Yes, I suppose you could say that. But if you and I know Seto and Joey, then we know Seth and Jono pretty well." Yugi giggled then listened to what the pharaoh was going to say next.

"High Priest Seth had always gotten what he had desired most in life, may it be the finest silk to the power he had inherited and Jono was no exception. Once Seth had a glimpse of the healer he was determined to make him his own, but Jono was not quite as pleased with the thought as the priest was. He fought Seth for a long time. Jono had been hurt before, both mentally and physically, to say the least, he wasn't quite ready to hand himself over to what he labeled Seth as a, 'power hungry' priest. The healer's resistance only proved that he felt the same for the priest…

"_Why can't you be more trustworthy of the people that feed, clothe, and house you? Especially those who put their own lives in danger to save someone they love." Seth yelled to the young healer before him. Jono glared through the bangs of his sun burnt, golden hair. He wanted to love Seth, but…he didn't know how, his last relationship had been about sexual activities and the blonde broke it off before things went too far. "I didn't ask you to take the blade for me High Priest." Jono retorted back. Seth fell to the floor in pain due to the large slash in his chest, he began to breathe unsteadily and Jono went into action. He ripped open what was left of Seth's tunic; blood was beginning to stain the chest of the man Jono so dearly loved to stare at. Quickly the blonde grabbed some herbs and water from his table and began to work his power. _

_Jono poured the herb bits into the wound in the priest's chest then carefully poured water over the damaged area. With that all he needed to do now was say a spell. Jono placed his hands just above the wound then closed his eyes. As his chant progressed his hands had found a place on Seth's chest, resting carelessly on a woundless body. Jono opened his eyes to see the priest below him do the same. They gazed at each other intensely before Seth reached a hand behind Jono's neck and pulled him down into a heated kiss. The blonde melted into the action quickly, this was everything he had been dreaming of since they first laid eyes on each other, not more than a couple weeks ago. They mingled in their first kiss for what seemed to be forever until someone cleared their throat. Seth and Jono looked up to see Pharaoh Atemu and his personal companion Yunith. Jono quickly tore himself away from the brunette beneath him and bowed his head to his pharaoh._

"_There is no need to bow your head Jono, you have just as much power as I do." Atemu said smoothly, "Though, I don't find you and Seth going to his chambers such a bad idea." The priest stood from the floor and smirked, not having satisfied his hunger for the blonde healer's lips, Seth pulled Jono to his body and they violently locked lips._

Yugi sighed then giggled, "How romantic…" Yami smiled then went back to his story. "They led quite the romantic relationship, Seth loved being able to make Jono's heart melt with intense desire and love. It was that same romance that conceived their first baby…"

_Since being in Pharaoh Atemu's palace and seeing how much self-defense would be a powerful asset to know, Jono began to take lessons from one of Atemu's soldiers. The blonde healer had been working on his lessons late into the night and was practicing with his sword and dagger. Seth hadn't seen his lover all day and was beginning to worry, so he went out to find him. As Seth was passing the gardens he heard Jono's voice, the priest turned and saw his blonde healer. Seth stood for a long moment, admiring the healer's outfit; it was rather… arousing. Jono had on a short warrior skirt; the hem met his soft, strong thighs, he also wore a sleeveless burgundy half shirt that was connected to the golden chocker around his neck._

"_You wouldn't wear such attire for me but you will for a soldier." Seth said teasingly while approaching the blonde. Jono quickly turned around to face his lover. The priest looked Jono up and down; admiring all the tan skin he was seeing. The blonde put his weapons down then began to teasingly strut his body as he moved away from the advancing figure. Jono then began to touch the exposed golden brace locked on his right thigh. Seth growled then captured his prey…_

_Jono was pulled through the door to the chamber he and the priest shared then dragged to the bed and pushed upon it. The healer scooted back so that his head met the pillows when the high priest pushed him down to the bed. Their lips met in a fiery passion and their bodies connected in an intense anticipation. Seth lifted his lips from Jono's, leaving the blonde breathless and begging for more. The priest removed the top half of his blue tunic then let his eyes drink the sight of his hot lover. "Seth…" Jono whispered. The brunette took his hands and rested them on the blonde's knees, which were on either side of his body. Then began to slowly push them up the healer's thighs, Jono moaned when he felt Seth's hands pass the golden braces on his thighs and up his skirt. _

"_Seth…" Jono said as his breath hitched. The brunette removed his hands and unlatched the golden collar about the healer's neck then pulled the half shirt off and threw it to some unknown corner in their chamber. "You are mine completely after tonight Jono, you are my first and my last, never leave me." Seth spoke softly. Jono caught his breath and smiled, "You need not worry Seth, you are also my first and my last, I could never leave you, not even for all the power in the universe. I love you Seth." Jono's words were exactly what the high priest needed to hear; they sealed their promises with a loving kiss then made what was left of the night completely about them. (Note: Atemu did not watch Jono and Seth)_

"They are so perfect together, it's sad that it took so long for Seto and Joey to get together, Jono and Seth fell in love at first sight." Yugi said. "Yes, well all that matters now is that they are reunited once again and are going to have a family soon." Yami explained softly. The lovers looked each other in the eyes and smiled. "Anyway, speaking of family, do tell me about Jouneth." Yugi urged his lover. Yami laughed lightly then started again…

"_Seth, this child of ours is killing me, my back hurts and I have no desire to get out of bed." Jono whined to his lover from the bed. Seth entered back into the room from the balcony and smiled. "Then don't get out of bed, besides, Atemu says it's better for you to rest before the baby comes in two days." Seth explained lovingly. The high priest sat on the bed next to his pregnant lover then rested a tender hand on the healer's small, but swollen belly. "I can't believe this is real." Seth said above a whisper. Jono touched the priest's hand and smiled._

_Suddenly, their chamber door opened and a worried Atemu emerged. "Seth, Jono." _

"_Pharaoh." The couple said in unison. From behind the pharaoh came two servants and took up the baby cradle and the baby supplies. "Pharaoh, what is going on?" Seth said while he stood up to protest to the servants. Atemu held up a hand to silence Seth, "Come, get Jono and come to the hidden chamber, it is essential." Seth shook his head, "No, we won't go until we know what's going on. Jono and I had planned to have the baby in the bed it was conceived."_

"_Yes, I know my dear cousin but if he stays in here and not hidden, the life of the healer and your baby is certainly in grave danger." Atemu said sadly. "What do you mean?" Jono whimpered, frightened for the well being of his baby. "Seth, we have no time to loose, get Jono and get down to the hidden chamber, it's an order." Atemu said sternly before walking out of the room and presumably to the room he had specified._

"_Seth, help me out of bed." Jono said while holding out his hand. Not really having a choice, Seth helped Jono and did as his pharaoh had ordered. They hurried in through the doorway and watched as the two servants shut and locked the door, which was disguised as a wall to the untrained eye. Jono crawled into the huge bed and sighed. Seth stood and looked at his cousin in the eyes. "What is going on Atemu?" Seth demanded more than asking. Atemu excused the tone, due to the stress and worry for his cousin's unborn child. He took in a deep breath and began to explain what was going on to the worried soon-to-be parents before him._

"_The palace has been threatened by an enemy, who wants the very baby that Jono will birth in less than two days. Do you understand the power your child has cousin?" The pharaoh asked eyeing his high priest closely. "The baby will inherit the power of a priest." Seth answered. Atemu nodded, "Your child will inherit both the powers of a priest and a healer, it is expected that your baby will have the ability to kill and create life, along with the power to summon the monsters from the sacred slabs and heal those whom are wounded. The being growing within Jono will be the first of its kind; it is the most powerful being in all of Egypt, maybe even all the world. This unborn child is being hunted…hunted by those who want to use its power for evil and those who want it destroyed."_

"_DESTROYED?" Jono yelled helplessly while clutching his stomach, Atemu watched as the healer's eyes flashed a soft red. Seth stood his ground firmly and controlled his anger by clenching his fists until his knuckles were white, "Our baby will not be harmed, and those who dare defy my wishes shall pay with blood." Seth promised while his eyes glowed and unearthly blue. Atemu knew that the spirits of his cousin and Jono had been connected to the sacred dragons, which made this baby situation that much more dangerous. The movement in the room stilled when a breathless messenger came through a hidden entrance._

"_My Pharaoh…our…defen…ses…were broken, the enemy is running through the palace looking for Jono." _

"_NO!" Atemu growled in his throat. Jono broke down into tears and Seth did his best to comfort the healer. "Round up more soldiers and summon the five priests to defend the unborn child." The pharaoh ordered the messenger; he nodded and bowed, then went the way he came._

"_Don't worry Jono, your baby will be safe." Atemu tried to comfort his cousin's lover but to no avail. The pharaoh began to walk toward the hidden passageway when Seth stopped him, "Where are you going?" _

"_To help protect my family and my people, Slifer should prove protective enough." With that, Atemu vanished through the passageway. Seth looked back to his lover and tired to still his trembling body. The couple listened as enemies shuffled passed their presence. Jono stood up from the bed and walked over to the disguised door and listened, to his horror he heard a child being chased, probably mistaken for their unborn child. "NO!" Jono yelled while hearing the child being killed ruthlessly. Seth shot up from the bed and over to his blonde lover. "Jono, what's wrong?" _

"_A child…was…was just murdered." The healer sobbed. "These bandits really do want to destroy our baby and…" Jono's voice faded and his body stilled against Seth's. "Jono, are you alright?" Seth asked a bit panicky. "JONO!" The blonde looked up to his lover then cried out in pain. "Jono, what is it?"_

"_It's…it's…the baby." _

"_What? But…it's not supposed to arrive for another day or two."_

"_Well, the baby don't care, it's coming now and ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jono yelled in pain. Seth got the healer back to the bed, "No, no, no, no! Not here, not now." Seth brushed Jono's forehead with his hand, "We can't do this alone, we're not ready." _

"_Seth, you forget that I'm a healer." _

"_You may have healed the mother but you have never been the mother in delivery." Seth stated before Jono let out another bone curdling scream. Just then, to Seth's relief, Atemu came in with an experienced healer with delivering babies._

"_How did you know?" Seth asked happily. Atemu smiled, "Jono has a very defined voice to those who know him." Seth was stunned and watched as his cousin gave orders to the healer and greeted a few more that came in with hot water, different fabrics, and milk. Seth then knew that this was real, this baby was going to come whether he liked it or not. "Don't have the baby without me Jono!" Yunith cried while entering the room and ran over to Atemu's side. _

_Seth stood attentively at Jono's side and gripped his lover's right hand lovingly. Atemu's healers had prepped the blonde as well as they could in such a situation and began to get Jono on his way to delivering a healthy baby. It was so exciting, High Priest Seth and Healer Jono were to be parents in a matter of minutes, it was the most anticipated birth in Atemu's entire kingdom. The pharaoh and Yunith watched as Jono gripped Seth's hand and participated in his first push. _

_Seth had never seen any human being before Jono go through so much pressure and work. The blonde had been reduced to screaming with his hoarse voice and whimpering with unexplainable pain. Seth just hoped that after this whole episode, that maybe Jono would consider more children. _

"_Jono, breathe, you need to breathe." The healer at the blonde's feet coached. He was breathing, no doubt because he had enough air to scream like he was. "Pup, slow down and breath in before you push, pace yourself. You're fighting your contractions and not delivering the baby." Jono was listening, sort of, and tired to do as best he could of what Seth told him. Atemu and Yunith watched in wonder as the blonde struggled with his birth and hoped everything would be okay. _

_Jono cried Seth's name helplessly a few more times before the healer at Jono's feet called for one more push. The sweaty and exhausted blonde obliged then heard something that made all his pain worthwhile, his baby's first cry. Jono fell back against the pillows and Seth looked on as the healers cut the child from the blonde and cleaned it with the now warm water and the fabrics they had brought with them, all the while the new born cried, letting it's parents know it was healthy. The main healer wrapped the child in it's baby blanket and handed it to Jono, "Congratulations High Priest and Healer, you have a healthy baby boy."_

_Jono cradled his son closely against his chest and Seth amazed at the screaming child in his lover's arms. This was really real, they were parents and their baby was actually here. Seth rested his head on Jono's shoulder, "He's beautiful." _

_The baby had been reduced to a slight whimpering and finally looked at his parents above. "Hi little one, welcome to the world." Jono said to his son. Seth felt his heart warm and reached out to caress his son's face. Jono and Seth gazed at each other then exchanged a loving kiss. "I'm so proud of you Jono, you did such a good job." Seth said before placing a kiss on the blonde's forehead. The healer that had delivered Jono's baby handed the new parent a glass bottle of milk and the blonde began to feed his child for the first time. The new parents just relaxed into the silence that had overcome the palace, they listened as their newborn son made the sweetest of suckling noises on his bottle. Seth had reached down to the baby in Jono's arms and held one of his tiny hands with such care. Jono looked up to smile at Seth but saw his lover crying. The priest averted his eyes to the blonde's and they exchanged another kiss._

"_What are you going to name him?" Yunith asked happily. Jono looked down at his feeding, blue-eyed, blonde haired son and thought a moment before speaking, "Jouneth." The blonde answered. _

"It was indeed an exciting day, the most memorable day until my own child was born." Yami explained. Yugi shot up from his lover's shoulder and looked him in the eyes, "You had a baby?" The pharaoh nodded and smiled, "I didn't give birth to it, my lover Yunith did, and now that I think about it, you look exactly like him." Yugi felt his face light up with a cute pink blush, "You mean…you and I…and we…?" Yami nodded and smiled lovingly. Yugi felt tears come to his eyes then a bright smile grew across his face. "Shall I continue with the rest of the story?" Yami asked while smiling at his light. The teen nodded his head and curled up next to Yami again.

"Well, about a year after Jouneth was born, Seth threw a big birthday party for his son and that very same night, he asked Jono to marry him. It was a night full happiness and love. Seth and Jono wanted to get married as soon as possible so, about a month later I gave my blessings and arranged their marriage. They were so happily in love, so carefree and their relationship was just so magical and…it only got better. Two moths after the priest and healer were married, Jono found out he was pregnant again and that next spring, their second baby boy was born, right after Yunith had his twins. It was heaven on earth for Seth and Jono and it seemed like things could only get better, and they did. Four years after their second baby, Jono had their third baby boy. Things had quieted down after that, nobody was having babies or getting married, parents were raising their children."

"I can see that this story is going to have a very happy ending." Yugi said excitedly. "Don't be so sure koi, you forget that Jouneth was born a very powerful being and the same is said for the other two boys. Jono and Seth had just celebrated their third baby's second birthday and the whole of my kingdom was celebrating, so to say the least, we had our guard down, our old enemies from Jouneth's birth launched a surprise attack, killing and slaying thousands, just to get close to the most powerful beings in my palace."

"_JONO!" Seth cried through the hysterical crowd followed by Jouneth. Finally, they ran into the healer with their youngest children. "SETH!" The blonde said while throwing himself into the priest's arms. "Thank Ra you're okay, listen Jono, I need you to hear what I say, take the children and run, get out of here, it's no longer safe!"_

"_No, I promised you I would never leave you, don's you remember?" _

"_Yes, but we have children now, this is about them and their safety." _

"_NO!"_

"The battle began to worsen, innocent people were dying and Seth and Jono were being hunted. It was horrible, what I saw, Jono and his youngest son were shot down, they died instantly. Seth was crushed, he was never the same again, especially since Jouneth was the only child that survived." Yami had suddenly found the floor interesting; the sad memory was one he really didn't want to remember. Finally the sound of his koi crying brought him out of his trance.

"Koi, are you alright?" Yami asked while touching his lover's face. "Poor Jono!" Yugi choked before falling into Yami's body. "Ssssh…it's okay my light." Yami really regretted telling Yugi the truth this time…but that is how the love story that is Seth and Jono goes, in real life, no one ever really lives happily ever after…Yami just hoped he was wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong with Yug?" Joey asked with a concerned look in his eyes. The small and upset teen lifted his head then gazed at Joey intensely. Yugi felt his eyes well up with tears again, "POOR JONO! It just wasn't fair Yami!" Joey went to comfort his best friend but was stopped due to the conditions, "I've got this handled Joey, Yugi will be fine. I just told him a love story that went…sad." Yami explained with a soft smile. Joey nodded in understanding. "Well, it has gotten quite late and I would suggest that we all get some rest, we have a long two days ahead of us." Seto said before taking Joey and disappearing into the plane's private bedroom.

"Kaiba's right Yugi lets get some rest." Yami said while lifting his light's face and wiping stray tears from the boy's face. Yugi nodded then smiled when Yami kissed the tip of his nose softly. With Kaiba in mind, you know that his plane had to have come with extra stuff, and it did, pull out beds, just enough for everyone (one for Tea and Tristan to share, one fore Yugi and Yami, and one for Solomon).

The rest of the flight had gone smoothly and not a lot happened, though Joey's morning schedule didn't go quite as expected, he did wake up and need to throw up but he did so a few more times afterward. He blamed it on the long flight. It wasn't until almost 9:00 pm that evening before they landed at the New York airport.

"So, what are we gonna do guys?" Yugi asked excitedly. Joey leaned against Seto and moaned, "Seto, I don't feel so great." The brunette nodded, "You guys figure out what to do with your night, I'm gonna take Joey to the hotel and get him into bed."

"Oh okay, I hope you feel better Joey." Yugi said. "Thanks pal." The blonde said before being pulled away by his lover. "Come on guys, it's late, lets just go to the hotel and order some food." Tristan said while yawning. The group nodded and went to catch a cab.

Seeing as thought that this was their anniversary, Seto had reserved the most fancy honeymoon suite at a very exclusive hotel. The room had to at least be the size of the first floor of their home back in Domino. Mokuba's mouth fell agape and he ran into one of the rooms to do what he always wanted to do, jump on an expensive bed, Seto would let him jump on the bed in the room he and Joey shared. Seto shook his head then helped Joey to the master bedroom. He laid the blonde down on the bed then sat next to him.

"How are you feeling now?" Seto asked while stroking his puppy's hair. The blonde snuggled into the pillow, "Better." The brunette smiled then kissed his forehead. "Are you hungry?"

"Yep." Joey answered. "Well, what do you want to eat then?" The blonde made a gesture like he was thinking hard then spoke, "Pizza!" The honey-eyed boy wrapped his arms around his lover and gave him puppy eyes. "Alright, down boy! Pizza it is then." Joey smiled then kissed the brunette. Seto deepened the kiss then laid the blonde down to the bed. Joey broke away for air and gazed up at his boyfriend, "Pizza please?" The blonde asked before liking Seto's cheek then making a playful _'woof'_. The young CEO smiled, "Good boy." Seto said wile patting his puppy's head.

After enjoying their New York style pizza, Seto and Joey called it a night, they would have to get up early tomorrow for the trial against Mollano.

His stomach lurched and flipped and once again Joey made a mad dash to the bathroom. After doing his business, Joey flushed the toilet then nearly had a heart attack when a surprised yelp came and a very nude Seto Kaiba jumped from the shower. Joey smiled weakly but wasn't in the mood to laugh. "Sorry Seto." The blonde said before falling back against the wall and sliding down to the floor. Seto then picked his puppy up and began to undress him. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

After their shower, Seto and Joey dressed in their best and left to testify. When they arrived at the courthouse a massive crowd of reporters and news stations had already congregated together. Seto, Mokuba, and Joey hopped out of their escort vehicle and made their way through the ungodly swarm of people and inside. They were met by Seto's lawyer and Joey's friends. The lawyer led the group into the room they would be in for the day; they were seated in the front row of the courtroom. Joey and Seto looked at each other, both hoping this would be the last of Mollano they saw. Seto gave his lover a quick peck on the cheek and smiled. They watched as the room began to fill up with family and previous victims, along with the jury and the judge. Joey felt his stomach turn slightly; it was going to be a long day.

"YES! YES! YES!" Joey yelled while running out the front of the courthouse. Seto caught up to his puppy and watched as the blonde punched the air in happiness. Joey then spotted his brunette lover and ran over to him. Seto caught his hyper puppy in his arms and brought their lips into an intense and passionate kiss. "Alright you two get a room." Tristan said playfully. The couple pulled away and gazed at each other. Everything was starting to feel normal again and Joey was excited that he would be able to live a happy life with the love of his life.

"Are you satisfied pup?" Seto asked. "Completely, they got the death penalty. Seto, we're gonna be able to do anything we want without having to live in fear, and…" Joey eyes softened, "We can even have that family we so badly want." The brunette kissed Joey once more, just to shut him up before he got anymore excited. They pulled away and turned to their friends, "Come on guys, let's go get something to eat and celebrate!" Joey said.

"May I join you?" A woman's voice asked. They all turned to Vanessa standing behind them. Seto nodded, "Of course." The gang went out to eat at the Hard Rock Café.

"Wow, this restaurant is cool!" Yugi said excitedly. The group was seated and Yugi was still observing the restaurant wildly, taking everything in, he wondered if Domino had one.

"Thank you all so much for coming you guys." Vanessa said. Before anyone could say anything, the waiter came and took their drink and appetizer order. "It wasn't a problem, it was in the best interest of all of us and our safety." Yugi said while smiling brightly. Vanessa then glanced over to Joey and smiled, "You have grown up so much." The blonde smiled weakly, "Uhhh…do I know you?" Vanessa sighed, "I figured you wouldn't remember me. I was Mollano's wife and when your father worked for him you used to come to work with your Dad. I was your babysitter on a regular basis you were just so adorable. Now, the reason why your father fled to Japan was because we had an affair, I got pregnant and your father got scared. He took some money that Mollano had robbed from a bank and relocated you and your family to Japan. I had my baby and Mollano thought Nick belonged to him." Joey and his friends all sat with their mouths agape and almost to the floor.

"Well…it all makes sense now but I couldn't be more happy with my father's idiocy." Joey said while looking up to Seto. Vanessa smiled, "What is Japan like?"

"It's a wonderful place to live." Yugi said. "Why are you so interested?" Seto asked while raising an eyebrow. "I was thinking about moving there and stating a new life."

"Oh Seto, can she stay with us until she finds a place of her own?" Joey asked while giving the brunette his best pair of puppy eyes. Seto sighed, how could he say no to those eyes? "Of course she can, we have more than enough room." Joey threw himself at Seto, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Alright, you're welcome, down puppy." Joey leaned up to Seto's ear and everybody watched as the young CEO shuddered in delight. "Well…in that case, lets leave now." Yugi giggled and the blonde shook his head.

The group had finished dinner and decided it was time to get back to their hotels and get some well-deserved rest. After Joey spoke silently to Seto, Mokuba decided he wanted to hang out with Yugi for the night.

12:56 am

Seto clasped his lips to Joey's one more time before resting his body against the one beneath him. The brunette nestled his head beneath Joey's chin and the blonde wrapped his arms around his lover's back. It had been a while since he and Joey had made love, ever since they conceived the child they had absolutely no idea about, Joey hadn't been in the mood.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow puppy?" Seto asked softly. "Dunno, we'll probably just hang out with the guys until they leave for home." Joey answered. "Hmm…" Was the last thing Seto murmured before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep, the puppy followed suit.

Author's Note: I apologize for not writing a trial scene but I don't know exactly how to write on of those things…so I would rather not write it than write it and sound like a complete idiot, besides, I think everybody wants to know more about the unknown and unborn Kaiba baby. I know I do! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll all be back for the final chapter! Yes, I just said the final chapter, it has come. Thank you all for reading and I should get to bed because I have school tomorrow! Oh…and remember my new penname will be _**Faith Hunter Jounouchi**_!


	20. Seto, I'm Pregnant

Author's Note: So…this is it, this is the last chapter to _Run Away Puppy…_it is sad and hard to have such a great story end…but like they say…all good things must come to end…but who said there couldn't be another adventure? Who said that's where Joey and Seto end?

If you are reading this, you know that I changed my penname, I needed a change. So, here we are, at the end of all things. We have seen Seto and Joey go through some pretty tough crap and because they were so strong and loved each other till the very end, they were given the gift of life, and Joey shall carry this gift for 9 months…but that is a whole new story and it is only appropriate that there is a sequel. Yes, for all of you that are sad about the ending of this story I can compensate for you by the second part. You all have been so great and I can't tell you in words how much I appreciate you all for spending your free time reading my story, it makes all the hard work worth while and I am willing to do it again. You all are the reason this story was finished, without any readers there is no story, so thank you all. You all are great! I'll stop blabbering and let you read the chapter now! Thank you all so much and I hope to see you all next story!

Miru Amai: I hope Seto and Joey have a better ending than Seth and Jono too, but I think you'll like the way I bring the past and present into play in the sequel…it'll be pretty interesting how things seem to repeat past events. They have a baby and have no idea about it…well after this chapter they will. It would seem the mob guys got the best sentences…but did they really? I can't say. Anyway, I would like to thank you for all the support you have given my story from the very beginning. It means a lot to me that you were here from start to end. Maybe we'll see each other in the sequel…until then…take care!

Flame Swordswoman: You have been very supportive and I appreciate all the time you have given to this story and to make it a part of your life. I have not seen you for the last couple of chapters and I am sorry I didn't give you time to review but the chapters were done and begging to be put up. I hope you have enjoyed yourself here and again, I thank you for all support and trust you have put into this story and me. I hope I will see you again…in the sequel of all things. Thank you so much for reading and hopefully we'll meet again! Take care!

tash922: Have you enjoyed yourself thus far? I truly hope so. I am honored for the devotion you have given to this story; this was the only finished, successful story I have written, everything else I wrote before Yu-Gi-Oh was a flop. Though all the credit doesn't go just to me, all I did was write it. You and my other wonderful readers were the reason I never gave up on this story and I thank you, so much. I hope you enjoy this last chapter and I hope we will meet for the sequel! Take care!

Bam-Girl-Gravi666: I am flattered that you feel my story is good enough to get into trouble with…but you shouldn't take the risk…I am sorry your mom did that, that really sucks. I would totally have computer withdrawals and I would be sent to the _'happy hospital'_. Well, I am glad you feel a need to read my story and I am happy to supply you with the material. I want to thank you for putting so much of your free time into this story. Don't worry about reviewing…I won't go crazy. I'll keep on keepin' on! Thank you so much for reading and I hope we shall see each other for the sequel! Take care and stay out of trouble!

Puffin: Yeah…this is the last chapter…it's sad really, I've only been working on it for nine months. Do you have an e-mail posted on your Bio page? If you do, I can get your e-mail from there and e-mail you my reviews! If you don't…then we have a problem…but no worries…my story doesn't end here, there is a…SEQUEL! YEAH! THE LAST CHAPTER OF YOUR STORY! I guess I don't have any room to talk… I am waiting patiently for the next chapter of your story…I can't wait to read it and see what goes down! The anticipation is so exciting! I also want to thank you for being such a loyal reader and if you have any problems with a story don't hesitate to grab my e-mail address from my bio page! I am here if you need me. I hope I get to read your new chapter and story soon and I hope to see you at my Sequel! Take care and happy writing!

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only: I totally adored Seth and Jono's baby's name it was just so cute! No, all my stories are staying put all I did was change my name in my personal settings. No need to be corn-fused anymore! I am glad that you think this story is awesome…so what would you think of a sequel? I would like to thank you for being such a great reader and for putting your time into this humble story of mine. If it weren't for all of you…this story would have flopped…. just like my first stories. Thank you so much for reading and Seto, please take it from here….

Seto: Who's ready to git' r' done!

RyuSenshi-DragonHawk: hahahahahahahahhahahahah…you said butt munchers…that's funny. Yes, the mob guys got what was best for them, hell…I would have killed them on the spot, but our constitution has an amendment against cruel and unusual punishment. Yeah, poor Seth, he lost everything…almost, if Jouneth wouldn't have survived who knows what Seth would have been capable of. Thank you so much for reading and putting your free time into this story, I highly appreciated it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and maybe we'll see each other in the sequel! Take care!

Milharu: I tried to make the love story as beautiful as possible before I laid the sadness on it. At least Seth had something left of Jono and the rest of this fallen children. Sad really…I don't know how I could even write that… Thank you so much for reading and being with me from the beginning, I really appreciate everything you've done for this story and maybe we'll see each other in the sequel. Thanks for reading and take care!

astalder27: Thank you so much for reading and putting effort into this story, it is highly appreciated. If it weren't for everyone's support this story would have been nothing. I can't stress enough how happy I am about all the support I received. Hopefully we will meet again in the sequel. Anyway, thank you so much and take care!

Medoriko: Thank you so much for reading and putting effort into this story, it is highly appreciated. If it weren't for everyone's support this story would have been nothing. I can't stress enough how happy I am about all the support I received. Hopefully we will meet again in the sequel. Anyway, thank you so much and take care!

aura-chan the neko-jin: Kingdom Hearts 2, I believe it should be released this fall, the last I heard was that it was being translated from Japanese to English. It should be out soon, I can't stand the wait anymore, it's killing me. Well, you can miss it but don't miss out on the sequel that will follow it, hopefully it'll be just as good and successful as this one. Anyway, thank you so much for reading my story, I couldn't have finished this with out all the support everyone has given me, and it's because of that support that a sequel is the works. Thank you so much for reading and I shall see you in the next part! Take care!

BloodyRomaces:  I hope you have enjoyed my story thus far and are willing to stick around for the sequel. You have given so much support and kindness to this story that I can't really say how much I appreciate it and I do. Every effort and review I received gave me the motivation I needed to write another chapter! Now this story is done, all thanks goes to you and the rest of the reviewers, you guys are what gave this story life. Thank you so much and take care.

kenshinfan21: No, it doesn't end there…a sequel awaits all who want to read it! I would like to thank you for your time and support you have put into this story I appreciate it all. Without such loyal readers, such as yourself, there would be no story and I am here to give my thanks to what you have made of it. So…thank you. I hope to see you next story and take care.

Starlight,starbright,stargirl: Thank you so much for reading and putting effort into this story, it is highly appreciated. If it weren't for everyone's support this story would have been nothing. I can't stress enough how happy I am about all the support I received. Hopefully we will meet again in the sequel. Anyway, thank you so much and take care!

XxHells-ChildxX: Thank you so much for reading and putting effort into this story, it is highly appreciated. If it weren't for everyone's support this story would have been nothing. I can't stress enough how happy I am about all the support I received. Hopefully we will meet again in the sequel. Anyway, thank you so much and take care!

Desiivy1: Thank you so much for reading and putting effort into this story, it is highly appreciated. If it weren't for everyone's support this story would have been nothing. I can't stress enough how happy I am about all the support I received. Hopefully we will meet again in the sequel. Anyway, thank you so much and take care!

nextvictim: I hope the whole _'Joey getting pregnant thing'_ wont bother you too much, but if it does you don't have to read this anymore or the sequel. Thank you so much for reading and putting effort into this story, it is highly appreciated. If it weren't for everyone's support this story would have been nothing. I can't stress enough how happy I am about all the support I received. Hopefully we will meet again in the sequel. Anyway, thank you so much and take care!

Run Away Puppy Chapter Twenty: Seto, I'm Pregnant 

"Well you two have fun and be sure to come back in one piece." Tea said while releasing Joey from a firm hug. The blonde nodded and smiled warmly. The group, minus Seto and Joey, were about to board their flight home when Solomon turned to say one more thing, "Oh and stay out of trouble you two." The group laughed together. Mokuba ran back to his brother one more time and gave him another good-bye hug. "Be good for Yami and Yugi and mind your manners okay." Seto said while releasing his brother. "Got it Seto."

"I love you Mokuba."

"I love you too Seto."

With that, Mokuba ran back to the group just as they started boarding the Kaiba Corp. plane. "Well, were all alone, what do we do now?" Seto asked. Joey shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, we can go shopping or something." Seto threw his arm over Joey's shoulders and together they walked out of the airport. It was still pretty early in the morning so the couple decided to go back to the hotel and get a few more hours of sleep. After that, they got up and went out for some lunch then went shopping down town Manhattan.

Though the blonde thoroughly being with Seto, he had taken off into the direction of a video game store, he may have been pregnant and didn't know, but he was still a normal 17-year-old boy right? The brunette finally caught up to the blonde and saw him playing a demo of a newly released game. "What are you playing pup?"

"Devil May Cry 3." (Love the games and of course I love Dante) Seto smiled and leaned to Joey's ear, "Don't you have the first two?" The blonde nodded and didn't even notice Seto leave his presence. "Come on pup, let's go to another store." Seto said while pulling Joey away form the playstation2. The blonde whined then took Seto by the hand. They didn't really buy anything while shopping they were just looking. Seto did treat himself to a couple new things though, one of which was a brand new black trench coat, which Joey found to be very sexy on his boyfriend. Joey had also gotten a new coat; it was a denim jacket with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon embroidered on the back. Like I say, the couple hadn't really gone to buy things but they just wanted to be together and spend time alone together.

Seto looked at his watch after they had enjoyed their dinner and noticed his puppy looking at the couples going for an evening stroll, their were quite a few out. Seto paid for dinner then got up and held out his hand to his lover. Joey took it and wondered what Seto was up to. As they walked out front, Seto waved off the limo and told the diver to meet them in Central park in about three hours.

"Central Park?" Joey asked raising an eyebrow. Seto nodded then took his puppy's right hand in his left and they began to walk toward the park, when they arrived, they saw that there was a good sized crowd sitting in the grass, Joey wondered why.

"I am so glad that school is out for the summer." Joey said. Seto was a bit taken aback about what his puppy was saying, so much had been going on he had forgot that their Junior year of high school was now over. "Yeah, me too pup." The couple made an abrupt stop as two huge cracks of thunder went off. They looked up to the sky and saw the colorful array of the first fireworks dying out. Seto looked down at his watch and saw the date, July 4, 2005. "It's the American Independence Day." The brunette explained to his blonde pup. Now it made sense as to why so many people were out at the park. Joey pulled Seto over to a clear spot on the grass and they sat together; Seto sat with a puppy between his legs, leaning against his chest and watching the fireworks display. The couple was memorized until the very end and Joey saw a man propose to his girlfriend, it made his heart warm and made him wonder if he and Seto would be so lucky. Joey hoped so. Unknowing to the blonde, Seto had seen the same thing and had the some thoughts of his own.

The show had ended and Seto stood up, pulling his puppy with him. "Come on, we have to finish our walk." Seto said while taking Joey's hand. The blonde smiled and let Seto take him willingly. This was how they ended each night, walking hand in hand around Central Park in the full bloom of night, except for one. On their last night in New York they had discovered a club that Joey wanted to check out, so they went and danced until they couldn't anymore. Then once they arrived back at the hotel, Joey found himself on his back, on the bed, naked and an equally naked Seto Kaiba above him, dominating his body and soul.

It was a soft morning when Joey lazily opened his eyes. His head was nestled perfectly beneath Seto's chin and his left hand neatly rested on the brunette's chest. This had been a wonderful experience for him and he imagined that Seto felt the same. Though his moment was one that Joey wanted to keep forever, he was happy they were going home soon. Joey ran his fingers across Seto's lips and watched as the brunette's eyes opened. He looked down at Joey and smiled. "Good morning Seto."

"Morning puppy."

"Thank you Seto." Joey said while drawing little circles with his index finger on Seto's chest. "For what puppy?"

"For this, this celebration us. I had a wonderful time and can't thank you enough for it, I just wish I could give you something as equally special." The blonde said. Seto touched his lover's face, "Then be with me forever, stay and never leave." Joey looked up to his boyfriend then pulled the brunette on top of him so that their lips mingled in a kiss. "I'll never leave you, I owe you everything. You've done so much for me." The brunette smiled then kissed his puppy again. Joey moaned when he felt how aroused Seto was becoming. They pulled away and panted for air. "One quick round before we go?" Joey asked. Seto smirked and took his puppy into another kiss; he loved it when his puppy begged.

TWO DAYS LATER…

Joey and Mokuba were sitting in the game room taking turns playing Joey's new game, which Seto had bought for him, Devil May Cry 3. Seto was in his office finalizing a contract for a new device he had created, when the doorbell rang. Joey and Seto met each other in the hallway and exchanged glances; neither of them were expecting company. Seto answered the door to find Vanessa standing on their front porch. He invited her in.

"You weren't kidding about moving were you?" Joey asked surprised. Vanessa shook her head. "Well we have plenty of room." Seto offered. "No I couldn't, besides I found a little place in town. That's why I'm here is to let you know that I wont need to stay here and impose."

"Well, it wouldn't have been a problem." Seto assured. Joey went to walk forward to welcome Vanessa to Domino when he suddenly wavered and fell to the floor. "Pup are you alright?" Seto asked while falling to Joey's level. The blonde panted a bit and looked dizzily into Seto's eyes before fainting completely.

"So, Mollano, I hear yer bein' transferred to a high security prison in Washington, D.C." The former mob boss' cell neighbor chuckled. "Yep, but…I'll never get there. I talked with a buddy of mine who is great friends with the police force here. He paid my transfer officer handsomely, so to say the least, I'll never see another jail cell again." The man next to Mollano was intrigued, "What are you gonna do when you get free?"

"I am going to wrack hell on some people who killed my only son and turned my wife against me. If they think they've gotten rid of me…they're wrong, all they've done is piss me off." Mollano's neighbor chuckled again. Just like Mollano had said before, his transfer officer came for him and drove him in the direction of Florida, this is the beginning of the end…

"How is Joey, Seto" Yugi asked the pacing brunette. The young CEO cleared his throat and got his breathing under control, "I really couldn't say, the doctors are working on the cause of his fainting episode and he hasn't…"

"Joey's awake now big brother!" Mokuba yelled from outside the blonde's room window. Seto quickly entered his puppy's room and to his side. "Pup, are you alright?" The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I feel okay, just a bit dizzy, what happened to me?"

"You fainted." Seto answered. Doctor Anessa White interrupted the couple, "Can I ask you two to wait outside for a moment while I talk to Seto and Joey?" She asked looking at Mokuba and Yugi. They nodded and closed the door behind them on their way out.

Seto sat down in the chair he had pulled next to Joey's hospital bed and watched as the doctor was having a hard time with her thoughts. "So what's wrong Doctor?" Seto asked while gently taking the blonde's right hand in his. "Well…this is very…odd…to say the least." Joey sat straight up from his bed, "WHAT? What is it? What's wrong with me?"

"Well…nothing is really wrong with you…but…this is difficult for me to believe."

"What is it!" Joey and Seto shouted in unison. "Joey…you're pregnant."

"I'M WHAT?" The blonde yelled in disbelief. Seto was stunned. "You're pregnant…with Seto's baby assumingly." There was a silence then Joey felt Seto squeeze his hand. The blonde looked up to his lover, "I'm pregnant." He said softly. The brunette kissed his puppy and heard the door swing open. "What's going on, I heard Joey scream?" Yugi demanded. Joey pulled away from Seto and faced his friend, "Yugi, Seto and I are gonna have a baby."

"That's great!" Mokuba and Yugi yelled together. The doctor softened then smiled, "Well congratulations, Joey you are one month pregnant."

"Thank you." The blonde said before the doctor made her way out. Joey already loved the sound of being pregnant, with Seto's baby nonetheless. He looked up to the young CEO and cupped his face, "Seto, I'm pregnant." The brunette saw tears fall down his puppy's face. Seto kissed his lover again and began to think about what kind of things he was going to do to that nursery that had come with their house.

"Seto, I'm pregnant." Joey said one more time while the brunette placed a gentle hand over their developing child. "I love you Joey." Seto said before placing a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips.

End

Author's Note: So…what did you think of the first part of Run Away Puppy? Did you cry did you laugh? I hope you all enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. You all are a great group of readers and I thank you all for reading and giving this story a life. It would never have been finished if you all hadn't been behind it 100. You all are great and I hope I'll see you in the sequel called Run Away Puppy: Mollano's Revenge. Again thank you all for reading and I shall see you all soon. Let's give Seto and Joey a big round of applause and a big congratulation on the baby!


End file.
